For Life
by johanahwang02
Summary: Oh Sehun adalah pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan ternama di Korea selatan "Oh Corp" karena Kakak nya,Oh Yi Fan telah membuka bisnisnya sendiri sesuai dengan cita citanya. katakanlah memang terlalu belia untuk Sehun karena saat ini ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas kelas 12. Ia pindahan dari Jepang meskipun ia asli dari Seoul. Dan saat ia sudah pindah ke sekolah ternama
1. Chapter 1

**Rated : T/M**

 **Genre : Yaoi**

 **BoyXBoy**

 **Hunhan Story**

 **Dont like Dont Read**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FOR LIFE CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berparas sangat cantik tengah duduk di rerumputan belakang sekolahnya bersama dengan gitarnya. Ia sangat menyukai hal ini karena tanpa keramaian ia bisa berpikir jernih untuk belajar memainkan gitar.

"Aish. Ini bagaimana sih?" Gerutu namja itu dengan memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia memetik senar gitarnya kembali untuk memulai nya dari awal. Harapan namja itu bisa dapat lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. Namun nihil,justru lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Namun bukan -Xi Luhan- jika ia mau mengakui kelemahannya begitu mudah. "ahh molla!" Gerutunya menurunkan earphone dari telinganya. Angin berhembus sepoi sepoi menambah hawa dingin di sekitarnya.

"Luhan-a!" Suara nyaring dari balik punggung Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut karenanya. Luhan menoleh mendapati seorang namja manis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama 1 tahun ini.

"Ah Chen,kau mengagetkan ku saja." Kata Luhan tersenyum mendapati sahabatnya tengah berdiri dibhadapannya karena nafasnya tersenggal. Sebut dia Chen. bernama asli Kim Jong Dae,anak kedua dari Keluarga Kim yang 'tajir melintir' seantero sekolah. Ia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah elite yang ia tempati kurang lebih 1 tahun ini. "Hosh..hosh.. Ayo ikut aku"kata Chen oada Luhan masih dengan nafas tersenggal. Luhan menaikkan alisnya samar. Ia berpikir sejenak. 'Tak ada salahnya untuk ke kantin sebentar. Walaupun disana ramai,aku yakin aku akan mendapat kursi karena Chen. Dan lagi pula,aku juga harus mengistirahatkan otakku'kata Luhan dalam hati. Chen mendengus kesal pada sahabatnya ini karena tak kunjung memberi jawaban,padahal cacing diperutnya sudah minta makan siang yang enak. Chen menepuk pundak Luhan sedikit kencang dan membuat yang ditepuk Terkejut lagi "Yha!" Luhan terlonjak. "kau mau atau tidak sebenarnya?" Gerutu Chen menatap sebal Luhan yang sedari tadivtak memberi jawaban untuknya. Luhan sedikit tersenyum lalu berdiri menepuk nepuk celananya. "Kajja"kata Luhan menepuk pundak Chen lalu beranjak pergi mendahului. Chen mendelik sebal ke arah Luhan

"Sebenarnya siapa yang mengajak siapa? Aish-..Luhan-a tunggu!"

~oOo~

Benar saja. Kantin 'Kim International School' sangat padat oleh siswa siswi disitu. Luhan sempat khawatir ia tak mendapat kursi karena padatnya siswa disitu. Namun kekhawatiran Luhan seakan dijawab oleh teleportasi Chen,maka Chen mencari siswi yang berada di meja paling ujung dekat jendela. Tempat itu adalah tipe tempat yang disukai Luhan. Chen mengajak Luhan menghampiri keempat yeoja yang berada di meja itu.

"Permisi?" Kata Chen dengan aura yang bisa dibilang 'berkarisma'

Siswi siswi itu terkejut karena anak sang pemilik sekolah,yang terkenal dengan suara indahnya menghampiri mereka. Luhan melihat kejadian tersebut mendengus kesal. 'Siswa siswi disini semua berkelas. Tapi mengapa terlihat sekali mereka murahan?'batin Luhan memutar bila matanya. Siswi tadi langsung mengangguk tanpa berkata apa apa. Chen tersenyum lalu mengajak Luhan duduk di depannya. Luhan menempatkan diri di kursi kantin yang Chen rebut dari Siswi tadi. "Aih nyamannyaaa.. Jong Dae-ssi,sebenarnya berapa modal keluargamu untuk membangun sekolah ini? Kantin saja kau beri kursi empuk seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan kamarmu sendiri?" Tanya Luhan memajamkan matanya. Chen mendelik sebal ke arah Luhan. "Yha! Berhenti berkata seperti kau dari kelas rendahan bodoh! Kau pikir aku tak tau berapa milyar yang Xi Joong Ki keluarkan untuk membuat film layar lebar yang laku hebat saat ini? Dan berhenti memanggilku terlalu formal. Aku tak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu." Jawab Chen sebal. Luhan membuka matanya lalu melihat Chen yang berada di depannya "Eoh? Ku kira kau suka kau dipanggil seperti itu."jawab Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya bersender kembali pada kursinya. "Aku bilang aku tak suka jika itu kau yang memanggil" gerutu Chen yang hanya mendapat kekehan kecil dari Luhan. "Ah sudahlah. Kau pesan apa?"tanya Chen "Bubble Tea"jawab Luhan masih memejamkan matanya. "Kau dengarkan apa yang dikatakan dia? Lalu aku pesan ice tea satu dan tteokbokki. Itu saja."kata Chen pada pelayan itu. Pelayan yang diajak bicara menulis pesananan mereka lalu membungkuk pada Chen. "Baik Tuan Muda. Saya permisi"kata pelayan itu. Lalu meninggalkan mereka. Chen mendelik sebal dengan pelayan itu "Tunggu"kata Chen menggantung. Luhan sedikit tertarik menarik kepalanya dan membuka matanya "Ya tuan muda,ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"tanya pelayan itu. "Lagi? Apa ahjumma keberatan membantuku?"gerutu Chen. Pelayan yang dipanggil ahjumma itu terkekeh kecil melihat sifat dari tuan muda nya ini. "Tentu tidak tuan muda. Jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya pelayan itu. "Kau bisa membantu segalanya untukku. Tapi tak bisakah kau membantuku untuk tak memanggilku Tuan muda untuk saat ini?"tanya Chen sebal. Luhan tertawa ditahan melihat sifat kekanakan yang dimiliki sahabatnya ini. pelayan itu pun juga terkekeh pelan. "Tapi Direktur Kim Joon Myeon yang meminta semua pegawai nya memanggil anda seperti itu. Anda pun juga suka dipanggil seperti itum"jawab sang pelayan. "Tapi aku tak suka dipanggil seperti itu di sekolahan. Lebih terkesan manja"kata Chen tak mau itu membuat Luhan mau tak mau tertawa agak lepas karenanya. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan membungkuk lalu meninggalkan mereka. Chen masih saja sebal karena Luhan masih mentertawakannya seperti anak kecil. "Ku mohon Luhan-a berhenti tertawa aigooo"gerutu Chen dengan nada masih kesal. "arrasso. Aku akan berhenti tertawa ne?"kata Luhan mengangguk masih menahan tawa nya. "Aku harap kau tak bisa tertawa untuk saat ini"dengus Chen memutar bola matanya. Luhan pun ingin kembali memejamkan matanya.

Dug... dug...

Namun seperti nya ada yang menganggu Xi Lu han. Luhan tersentak karena murid murid di kantin berhamburan keluar kelas dan menimbulkan suara hentakan kaku yang sangat keras. Luhan menggerutu diselingi rasa heran karena murid murid tadi. Chen yang didepannya hanya bermain game tiada hentinya. "Aigoo. Kenapa mereka seperti ingin melihat artis saja?"gerutu Luhan dengan wajah yang tidak mengenakkan. "Memang wajar reaksi seperti itu saat artis datang ke kesekolahanmu Luhan-a"balas Chen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari game nya. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi menoleh ke arah Chen. "Apa maksudmu?"tanya Luhan kembali. Chen meletakkan ponselnya ke meja lalu mulai bicara dengan Luhan. "Apa kau bodoh Xi Lu Han-ssi? Aku bilang wajar reaksi seperti itubsaat artis datang ke sejolahmu. Bukan kah sudah wajar? Kalau ada artis yang benar-benar datang ke sekolahanmu!"kata Chen. Luhan membelakkan mata nya "ahh jadi seperti itu." Kata Luhan kembali ke posisi awal. Chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Dia memang sudah bodoh."gerutu Chen.

Selang beberapa menit,pelayan yang dipanggil ahjumma tadi memberikan pesanan Chen dan Luhan. "Ini tuan muda. Selamat menikmati. Aku rasa hanya ada anda dan Luhan-ssi disini. Jadi saya pikir saya pantas memanggil anda dengan sebutan Tuan Muda. Saya permisi tuan muda"kata ahjumma itu segera pergi sebelum mendapat teriakkan lagi dari 'Tuan muda' nya. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah pelayan dan majikan tadi.

"Chen-a,lalu mengapa kau tak ikut heboh seperti yang lainnya tadi?"tanya Luhan. Chen menatap Luhan lama. Apa dia bercanda? Namun Chen hanya mendapatkan tatapan serius dari sahabatnya. "Aku? Yang benar saja! Mana ada artis mengejar artis? Apa kau memang benar benar bodoh?"tanya Chen sanat sebal pada sahabatnya ini. Luhan tertawa lepas karena sahabatnya ini. "lagi pula aku kenal."kata Chen melanjutkan. Luhan berhenti tertawa. Dan menyeruput bubble tea nya. "Jinjja? Apa dia terkenal?"tanya Luhan memandang Chen yang mulai makan tteokbikkinya. "Sangat."jawab Chen mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Luhan hanya berdeham mengiyakan. Luhan kembali menderkan kepalanya pada kursi namun pengelihatannya terganggu setelah melihat namja tinggi disamping Park Chan Yeol. Ah lupakan sejenak Park Chan Yeol. Kita bahas dulu sang pemilik wajah tampan dan dingin disamping Park Chan yeol. Namja itu terkesan karismatik menurut Luhan. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia baru melihatnya di sekolah ini? Apa ia adalah... artis yang datang ke sekolah ini? Omo... bahkan ia bisa saja membius hati seorang namja kalau karisma nya saja membuat Luhan harus pindah ke samping Chen untuk menahan rona pada pipinya.

"Omoo. Kau ini ada apa? Kau meriang?"tanya Chen memegang dahi Luhan. Luhan segera menepis tangan chen dari dahinya "diam bodoh! Aku baik baik saja." kata Luhan. Chen mendelik sebal hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati "Siapa yang bodoh saat ini sebenarnya?" Kata Chen mendengus sebal. "Chen-a"kata Luhan masih melihat namja tadi. "hmm?"tanya Chen masih mengunyah makanannya. "Dia siapa?"tanya Luhan tanpa menunjuk yang mana. "Dia yang mana?"tanya Chen. "Itu yang disamping Chanyeol sunbaenim."jawab Luhan. Chen melihat Chanyeol sekilas lalu membulatkan mulutnya "ohh. Dia Oh Sehun. Adik dari mantan sunbae kita Oh Yifan. Kau kenal kan?"tanya Chen. Luhanmenatap Chen tak percaya. "Apa? Siapa? Oh Yifan? Maksudmu Kris sunbaenim?"tanya Luhan. Chen memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja! Yifan yang mana lagi akan aku bahas kalau bukan dia?"kata Chen menaikkan volume nya. Luhan membelalak hebat akibat penuturan dari Chen. "Adik? Aku baru tau Kris sunbaenim punya adik."kata Luhan masih memandang namja yang katanya Chen bernama Oh Sehun. Luhan menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa dia dan Kris Sunbaenim,dua bersaudara yan bisa mempunyai paras tampan tiada terkira? Sedangkan Luhan? Dia dan saudara mempunyai paras yang sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja. Tanpa sadar,Sehun sudah mulai mendekat ke arah meja Luhan dan Chen. Luhan salah tingkah dan langsung merebut ponsel Chen dari genggamannya "Yak!"teriak Chen. Chen ingin langsung merebut ponselnya namun tertahan karena ada suara yang memanggil namanya "Kim Jong Dae-ssi?"kata namja itu memastikan. Apa dia kenalannya atau bukan. "Astaga Sehunnie!"kata Chen berhambur memeluk Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya,namun berhasil membuat Sehun sedikit terhuyung. Sehun tersenyum sekilas lalu melepas pelukan Chen "Yak! Kenapa kau formal sekali padaku?!"gerutu chen pada teman masa kecilnya ini. Sehun tertawa sedikit mendengar ucapan Chen "Mian,aku tadi baru memastikan. Wah. Aku tak percaya kau menjadi Tuan Muda di sekolah ini"kata Sehun sedikit menggoda Chen. Luhan sedikit terkejut. Karena ia tak pernah menyangka kalau namja berwajah dingin ini sama sekali berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya. Namun Luhan tetap fokus pada ponsel Chen untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun. "Berhenti menggodaku Sehun! Atau aku akan memanggilmu 'sehunnie' selama sekolah disini!"kata Chen mendengus yang hanya mendapat tawa dari Sehun. "Uhmm. Dan kalau boleh aku minta garam di meja ini bolehkah?"tanya Sehun. Bukan pada Chen. Melainkan pada namja cantik yang tengah bermain game di meja tersebut. Namun,spertinya yang dipanggil tidak merespons atau benar benart tidak sadar. Dia malah tambah memainkan game nya. Chen menepuk bahu Luhan agak kencang dan berhasil membuat Luhan tersentak. Luhan lalu berdecak sebal pada Chen dan meneriakki nya "Wae wae wae? Kau lihat gara gara siapa aku kalah seperti ini?!"gerutu Luhan. Sehun tertawa kecil dan menyadarkan Luhan dari sifat yang ia bentengi selama ini. "Mianhaeyo. Ada apa Chen?"tanya Luhan dengan wajah merah padam. "Sehun yang mengajakmu bicara"kata chen mendengus. Luhan mau tak mau berdiri dan membungkuk pada Sehun. "Mianhaeyo Oh Sehun sunbaenim. Aku tak tahu."kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum mengangguk "Jadi. Bolehkah?"tanya Sehun menunjukkan sebotol garam pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk cepat dan menerima anggukan kembali dari Sehun. Sehun tersenyum pad Luhan. "Terima kasih..."kata Sehun menggantung. Luhan langsung tanggap dan memberi jawabaan Sehun "Xi Luhan. Panggil saja Luhan"kata Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum lagi "ahh terima kasih Luhan. dan Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau juga Chen-ah"kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk ragu. Sehun beranjak pergi dari situ. Luhan menatap kepergiannya dengan hati tersenyum. Ya ampun,malaikat tampan ada di sekokahnya. "LUHAN-A?LUHAN!"kata Chen menyadarkan Luhan dari khayalannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Lu?"tanya Chen bimbang. Luhan tersenyum "anni. Mari ke kelas"kata Luhan mendahului Chen ke kelasnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong😇

Ini FF pertama saya di wattpad. Saya harap reader nim mau berbaik hati memberi RCL pada FF saya ini. Terimakasih atas kunjungannyaaaa..

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaaa..

By: Johana Hwang


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T/M**

 **Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship,hurt**

 **HUNHAN YAOI STORY**

 **BOYxBOY**

.

.

.

.

.

DONT BE SILENT READER

.

.

.

.

.

Note: agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tapi intinya sama aja kok^^ Happy Reading reader-nim

.

.

.

.

.

Namja berparas tampan,tinggi dan berwajah dingin tengah sarapan bersama kakaknya. Tapi jangan kira kau dia mempunyai sifat dingin kepada semua orang. Dia hanya dingin kepada orang yang belum akrab kepadanya. Ia tak mau tau tentang apa yang tidak mengganggunya. Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun. Pewaris tunggal bisnis keluarga "Oh" karena kakaknya,Oh Yifan atau Kris sudah membuka bisnis sendiri. Sehun adalah siswa SMA tingkat akhir dan akan lulus beberapa bulan lagi. Namun,ia sangat handal dalam bekerja dan menaklukan hatipara tender tender yang akan bekerja sama dengannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun sekolah di Seoul setelah kepulangannya dari Jepang Minggu lalu. Kris sudah memilihkan sekolah terbaik di Seoul untuk adik semata wayangnya itu. Kris adalah kakak yang sangat sayang pada adiknya. Namja yang terpaut agak jauh dengan tingginya Sehun itu,membuka bisnis Agensi untuk para artis terkenal yang ada di Seoul. Dan bisnis Kris tak kalah hebat nya dengan OH Corp yang di kepalai oleh Oh Yunho. Ayah Sehun dab Kris.

Sebenarnya Sehun sungguh malas harus hari ini ia sekolah. Kenapa tidak minggu depan saja? Aihh.

Namun bukan Sehun namanya kalau mengulur ulur waktu. Menurut Sehun,waktu adalah segalanya. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan waktu. Maka dari itu Sehun selalu menghormati waktu.

Sehun pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu pergi mandi. Setelah selesai,ia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama kakaknya.

"Pagi Hyung"sapa Sehun mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan mentega.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Pagi juga adik kecil"goda Kris

Sehun mendelik sebal karena ucapan Kris yang begitu -ahh- manja

"Hyung aku sudah besar!"kata Sehun memperingatkan dengan keras. Kris tertawa akibat sifat Sehun yang hanya diketahui oleh orang orang tertentu. Ya. Sifat itu adalah sifat manja,merengek,memohon,dan menangis.

"Arrasseo. Kau sudah besar,ne?"kata Kris masih sedikit menahan tawanya. Aigoo.. adiknya ini galak sekali.

"Ah molla. Hyung apa kau sudah urus apartment ku?"tanya Sehun sambil melanjutkan aktivitas makannya

"Sudah. Ini kuncinya"kata Kris memberi kunci kamar pada Sehun.

"Jinjja? Kau memesankan Precident Class kan?"tanya Sehun hati hati. Ia tak bisa hidup di ruang sempit,maka dari itu ia selalu mengingatkan Kris untuk memilih Precident Class untuk apartement nya

"Ne! Dasar cerewet" dengus Kris. Sehun tertawa dengan roti yang masih ada di mulutnya.

Kris yang melihat itu berniat menghapus noda pada mulut Sehun,akan tetapii...

"Hyung,aku sudah besar. Ingat?"kata Sehun memperingatkan lembut dengan mengangkat kepalan tangan kirinya.

Kris hanya bisa mengehembuskan nafas kasar lalu menjawab "Arasseo adikku yang besar"kata Kris pelan namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hyung!"rengek Sehun sebal. Kris menutup telinganya lalu mengangguk

"Arasseo arasseo. Sudah sana pergi! Kau bisa menghancurkan gendang telingaku kalau begini terus"kata Kris masih menutup telinganya. Sehun berniat akan menggoda Kris sebelum berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Ahh. Begitukah sikapmu pada adikkmu yang jauh lebih tampan ini?"tanya Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda bercampur dengan tatapan melas.

Kris membelalak tak percaya apa yang dikatakan adik nya itu.

"Lebih tampan kepalamu!"teriak Kris dengan kesal. Sehun tertawa lalu mengangguk "arasseo. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Jaga dirimu di ruangan mu super besar ini ne? Aku akan mengunjungi Eomma Appa setelah aku sekolah"kata Sehun menepuk pundak Kris. Kris hanya bisa mendengus. Namun ia tak bisa memungkiri. Oh Sehun yang sudah 1 tahun lamanya tidak ada disisinya,kini tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat tampan dengan penampilannya yang terkesan dingin. Kris agak menyayangkan bagian yang -terkesan dingin-. Karena Sehun yang sekarang bukan yang dulu. Yang mau berteman dengan siapapun. Yang mudah mengenal. Yang mudah berinteraksi. Bukan yang sekarang. Menjadi namja dingin,elegant,dan tak mau bersosialisasi.

"Hyung?"kata Sehun memecah lamunan Kris yang dari tadi memikirkan Sehun. Kris mengangguk lalu menepuj bahu Sehun. "Ne. Berangkatlah."kata Kris dengan senyum yang -indahh- untuk Sehun. Sehun mengernyit "tak ada pelukan hangat?"tanya Sehun agak mempoutkan bibir lucu nya kedepan. Kris mendelik pada Sehun. Sehun agak terkejut lalu menarik bibirnya kembali lalu mengangguk

"Arasseo. Kau tak suka pelukan kan? Aku akan menarik kata kata ku. Dan pergi. Sudahlah! Kau ini bicara terus. Mana sempat aku pergi?"dengus Sehun menggoda Kris.

"Bicara terus kepalamu!"kata Kris menjitak kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya meringis pada Kris. Lalu mengambil tas nya asal lalu berangkat sekolah dengan mobil sport nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dug... Dug...

Suara hentakan kaki para siswa berlari menuju halaman depan KIM INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL. Mereka menunggu sang idola. Ya,Sehun sudah terkenal di sekolah itu karena Kris adalah kakaknya. Dan Kris juga lulusan KIS beberapa tahun lalu,sekarang ia membimbing eskstrakuliluler melukis di situ. Rumor yang beredar di sekolah itu,Sehun mempunyai sifat dingin,maskulin,elegant,pandai,tak banyak bicara. Ya bisa dianggap 85persen benar.

Semua anak sudah berhambur menunggu yang ditunggu datang. Ketika mobil sport berwarna putih melaju didepan pintu utama sekolah,semua berteriak seakan akan berebut untuk mendapat kan satu pria. Namja berawakan tinggi itu keluar dari mobilnya. Lalu memanggil satpan di sekolah itu "Ahjussi!" Kata Sehun membuat yang tadi ricuh sekarang menjadi hening. Satpam itu mendekat ke arah Sehun lalu membungkuk menghormati Sehun. "Parkirkan mobilku. Jangan alasan kau hanya satpam. Aku tak mau tau mobilku harus terparkir dengan benar"kata Sehun tanpa memandangnya. Satpam itu mengangguk lalu membungkuk pada Sehun

"Ba-baik Tuan Muda"kata Satpam itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya maju secara perlahan menuju kerumunan itu. Suara ricuh kembali bersorak porak di sekolah itu sampai akhirnyaa

"Ada apa ini?!"tanya Namja yang paling tinggi seantero KIS ini. Ketua Osis adalah jabatannya di sekolah ini. Park Chan Yeol. Pimpinan siswa di sekolah ini. Chanyeol adalah murid tingkat akhir di sekolah itu. Sama seperti Sehun. Anak sulung dari keluarga Park itu sudah mengenal Sehun dari kecil. Ya bisa dibilang teman kecil. Chanyeol bahkan menangis saat keberangkatan Sehun ke Jepang.

Semua memberi jalan untuk Chanyeol menuju kerumunan itu. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Sehun. Lalu sedikit menoleh kebelakang "Kalian bisa pergi sekarang"kata Chanyeol memperingatkan. Semua berhamburan pergi ketempat masing-masing. Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum miring. 'Chanyeol memang hebat dalam pesona nya' batin Sehun.

"Sehunnie!"kata Chanyeol berhambur memeluk Sehun saat semuanya sudah pergi. Chanyeol sangat rindu akan sahabat kecilnya ini. Sehun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol karena ia sangat malu kalau sampai ada yang melihatnya dipeluk oleh seorang namja.

Chanyeol hendak protes namun tatapan mata Sehun sudah sangat ganas. Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal "Arasseo. Ayo kita ke kantin."kata Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun. Sehun yang tangannya ditarik hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang diperintah Chanyeol. Chanyeol bercerita tentang perubahan Korea Selatan selama setahun belakangan ini. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyum dan anggukan kecil. Sampai mata nya tertuju pada namja berkulit tan,rapi,elegant. Uhh sangat elegant lebih tepatnya. Sehun mengernyit. Ia familiar dengan wajah itu. Tapi dimana dan siapa dia tak tahu pasti.

Sampai akhirnya ia sudah berada di kantin bersama Chanyeol. Ia memesan makanan dan minuman yang disarankan Chanyeol. Siapa pemilik sekolah ini? Kenapa Chanyeol sekolah disini? Batin Sehun saat mulai mencicipi makanannya. Sehun merasa ada yang kurang saat ia mulai makan. 'Hm.. Garam' pikir Sehun. Sehun melihat Chanyeol dengan lahap makanannya. Sehun hanya tertawa dalam hati 'Selera makannya memang buruk dari kecil' kata Sehun dalam hati. Sehun menoleh ke kanan kiri berusaha menemukan Garam. Semua meja ada garam kecuali mejanya dan Chanyeol. Sehun hendak meminta tolong pada Chanyeol tapi terhenti pada sosok namja cantik diujung sana. 'Cantik sekali,aku harus mendapatkannya'batin Sehun tersenyum tulus. "Chanyeol-a,aku akan segera kembali"kata Sehun

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju meja yang ditempati oleh namja itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti. 'KIM JONG DAE?'batin Sehun. Ahh ternyata ini sekolah milik Kim Joon myeon. Rekan ayah sehun. Sehun terlihat senang karena ada alasan untuk nya berbasa basi sebentar.

"Kim jong dae-ssi?"tanya Sehun dengan hati hati kalau sampai ia salah orang. Yang dipanggil menoleh. Ahh benar ia Jongdae. Sehun bisa merasakan nafasnya lega. Yang dipanggil tadi langsung berhambur memeluk Sehun

"Astaga Sehunnie!"kata Chen. Lalu Chen melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun,karena Chen bisa merasakan Sehun terhuyung akibat kelakuannya.

"Yha!kenapa kau bicara terlalu formal padaku?!"omel Chen pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum pada Chen lalu menepuk pundak Chen "Mian,aku tadi baru memastikan. Wah. Ternyata kau menjadi tuan muda di sekolah ini" kata Sehun menggoda Chen. Chen melihat jesal ke arah Sehun

"Berhenti menggodaku Oh Sehun! Atau aku akan memanggilmu 'sehunnie' selama kau sekolah disini!"kata Chen. Sehun hanya tertawa.

Sehun melihat namja cantik ini sedang bermain ria dengan gadget nya. "Uhmm.. Jadi bolehkah?"tanya Sehun menunjuk botol garam. Bukan pada Chen. Melainkan pada namja cantik yang sedang bermain game itu.

Chen menepuk bahu Luhan kencang membuat Luhan terkejut akibat ulah Chen "Wae? Wae? Wae? Kau pikir gara gara siapa aku kalah seperti ini?!" Kata Luhan dengan kesal. Sehun sedikit tertawa membuat Luhan tau ulahnya yang salah. Wajah Luhan merah padam seperti akan terbakar. Sehun mengetahui itu,dan ia menganggap namja itu lebih cantik jika ia malu seperti ini.

"Mianhaeyo. Jadi ada apa Chen?"tanya Luhan dengan wajah merah padam

"Sehun yang bicara padamu."dengus Chen dengan kesal

Mau tak mau Luhan harus bangkit dan membungkuk pada Sehun untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun.

"Mianhaeyo Oh Sehun sunbaenim. Aku tak tahu"kata Luhan dengan penuh penyesalan masih dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Sehun melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa menahan senyum dan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi sang pemilik pipi.

"Jadi.. Bolehkah?"tanya Sehun menunjuk botol garam yang dipegangnya. Luhan mengangguk cepat dan Sehun juga meresponnya dengan anggukan keci

"Terima kasih..."ucap Sehun menggantung karena ia mempertanyakan nama namja cantik itu. "Xi Lu Han. Panggil saja Luhan"jawab Luhan.

LUHAN. nama itu yang akan menjadi mimpi indah seorang Oh Sehun malam ini. -mungkin-

"Terima kasih Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau juga Chen ah. Sampai nanti"kata Sehun meninggalkan meja mereka dengan senyuman yang sangat khas. Sehun berdansa dalam hati nya. Apakah Luhan yang akan bisa mengisi hari hari nya untuk beberapa hari kedepan? Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Seorang Oh Sehun saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh jadi saya masuk ke kelas XII Kimia Seosangnim?"

"Ya. Karena menurut nilai dan test online mu kemarin,kau berhak mendapat kelas XII Kimia."

"Ahh begitu. baiklah. Khamsahamnida seosangnim. Saya permisi"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong😇 Johana kembali membawa fanfiction Hunhan. Gimana chap yang ini? Membosankan kah? Mianhaeyo😂 Dimohon RCL yaa readernim^^

By: Johanahwang


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: T/M

Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship,hurt

HUNHAN YAOI STORY

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

.

.

DONT BE SILENT READER

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan harus pulang cepat karena ia banyak sekali tugas dari Seulgi Seonsaengnim. Luhan menyesal hari ini harus menaiki sepeda kayuh nya hanya untuk bersenang senang tadi pagi. Walaupun itu sepeda kayuh keluaran terbaru,namun tetap saja itu merepotkan jika siang padat begini.

'Aih kenapa juga aku tidak memikirkan kalau akan terjadi seperti ini!'gerutu Luhan.

Luhan mempercepat kayuhannya agar cepat sampai dirumahnya. 500 meter lagi ia akan berbelok dan setelah itu ia akan sampai dirumah. Aih. Ia tak tau kalau ia handal dalam mengayuh sepeda. Luhan mempercepat kayuhannya dengan semangat membara dan mata berbinar binar. 'Yak ayo Lu,sebentar lagi'Gumam Luhan dengan semangat.

BRAK!

"Aigoo..."

Mobil berwarna merah dark menabrak sepeda Luhan. Akibatnya,Luhan pun terjatuh bersama sepedanya. Luhan merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada siku dan lutut nya. Benar saja,lutut dan siku Luhan berdarah. Ia yakin kalau sebentar lagi pasti akan membiru karena kulitnya tak tahan walaupun jika itu luka yang tak sebegitu parah. Intinya,kulit Luhan sensitif terhadap Luka.

Luhan yang masih tersentak karena peristiwa tadi hanya menangis tak tau arah membiarkan dirinya di lewati oleh lalu lintas yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

"Aih.. aku harus berdiri" kata Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun seakan mati rasa,kaki nya tak mau digerakkan sama sekali. Hanya getaran hebat di seluruh tubuhnya yang membuat namja cantik itu kesal dan terisak hebat dalam tangisannya.

"Kajja."kata seorang bersuara lembut dan dingin memegang tangannya.

Luhan yang belum bisa tenang dan menjelaskan pengelihatannya hanya menggeleng dan menangis lebih kencang

"A-andwae! Jangan sakiti aku! Eomma appa!"teriak Luhan membuat seseoranh itu terkejut di selingi senyum kecil di bibirnya

"Aku bukan orang jahat Lu,aku Sehun kau ingat?"tanya seseorang itu.

Ahh Sehun rupanya. Syukurlah kalau memang ia bukan orang jahat

"S-Sehun?"gumam Luhan masih menerawang ke penjuru ingatannya.

Saat Luhan ingat siapa Sehun yang dimaksud,Luhan langsung merengkuh bahu Sehun dan memeluknya. Luhan terisak hebat dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan Luhan namun ia membalas pelukan Luhan. Percayalah. Baru kali ini seorang Oh Sehun mau dipeluk oleh orang asing. Bukankah sekarang ini Luhan masih asing untuk Sehun?

"Gwaenchana Luhan-a. Sekarang kita pulang ne? Kita obati luka mu hm? Sstt. Jangan menangis lagi"kata Sehun mengelus elus punggung Luhan

Namun sepertinya yang ditenangkan belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan kesadaran nya. Ia masih menangis dalam pelukan Sehun mencoba mengeluarkan semua ketakutannya.

"Andwae! Bagaimana kalau sampai ibuku tau tentang ini ia tak akan mengizinkan aku menaiki sepeda lagi huwaa... Eottokhae?!"teriak Luhan dalam tangis nya

Sehun sedikit tertawa karena hal itu. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa nya ke apartement nya. Memanggil doktet pribadi nya agar bisa mengobati luka pada tangan dan kaki Luhan.

"Ne. Kita akan pulang nanti. Kita ketempatku dulu bagaimana? Aku bukan tipe orang yang jahat Luhan-a. Kau kenal Kris kan? Atau Chen? Apa mereka jahat padamu?"tanya Sehun menampilkan wajah ramah nya. Super ramah untuk Seorang Oh Sehun

Luhan menggeleng masih dalam keadaan menangis. Sehun tersenyum dengan reaksi Luhan lalu mengangguk

"Kalau begitu. Kau juga bisa mempercayaiku kalau aku bukan orang jahat. Bagaimana?"tanya Sehun dengan hati hati.

Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar mengatur nafasnya lalu mengangguk pada Sehun. Sehun tampak membantu Luhan berdiri namun getaran pada kakinya masih sangat kencang. Alhasil hanya kaki Luhan yang kembali terasa berdenyut nyeri

"Huwaa.. sakittt"teriak Luhan kembali menitikkan air mata. Sehun sedikit terkejut lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan tersenyum padanya

"Kajja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai di apartement Sehun,Sehun merebahkan Luhan di kamar tamu nya. Lalu ia menelfon dokter langganan nya saat di Seoul. Ternyata masih aktif. Sehun pun berbicara meminta nya untuk ke apartementnya secepat mungkin.

Sehun masuk ke kamar tamu melihat Luhan masih menangis menahan sakit. Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya melihat siku dan tangannya berdarah tambah membuat nya nyeri. Sehun iba melihat itu ia mendekati namja cantik itu lalu memegang tengkuk Luhan

"Menangis lah jika sakit Lu,aku tak akan melarangmu. Anggap Ini juga rumahmu. Jangan membuat bagian tubuhmu yang lain juga sakit"kata Sehun lalu tersenyum perih karena namja cantik di depannya menahan sakit.

Sehun menggeram. Mana dokter itu kenapa belum sampai juga! Sampai akhirnya Sehun mendengar isakan kecil yang tertahankan dari mulut Luhan membuatnya tersadar,kalau namja cantik ini masih kesakitan

"Hiks.."isakan Luhan yang tertahankan membuat Sehun ingin mengumpat lagi namun karena Luhan butuh dirinya,lebih baik ia mendekati namja cantik itu

"Kau butuh pelukan ne?"kata Sehun lembut pada Luhan. Luhan hanya diam menahan tangisnya. Reflek Sehun memeluknya,mengusap sayang punggung namja cantik itu. Lalu mengusap rambut klimis Luhan upaya menenangkannya

"Menangislah."kata Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan. Luhan menangis kencang akibat itu. Kalian tau apa yang Oh Sehun rasakan? Rasanya seakan akan pedang milik Goblin menusuk relung hati nya.

Bel interkom berbunyi. Sehun yakin ia pasti dokter yang diminta Sehun datang setelah Sehun mengirim alamatnya tadi. Sehun melepas pelukan nya pada Luhan namun Luhan menahannya.

"Hanya sebentar Lu. Aku janji"kata Sehun meyakinkan

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun tersenyum lalu menuju pintu Apartement nya. Benar saja. Dokter sialan itu baru datang dan terlambat 6 menit.

"aku tak butuh penjelasan mu. Cepat obati namjaku atau aku akan mencari penggantimu"kata Sehun dingin tak peduli kalau dokter yang ada dihadapannya ini susah payah melawan arus macet untuk sampai di apartement nya.

Itulah sisi lain dari seorang Oh Sehun. Sisi yang sangat dingin dan arogan dibalik sifat tetek bengek nya yang sedikit -manja-.

Sehun menunggu di samping Luhan saat ia periksa. Luhan tipe orang yang mudah kesakitan. Sehun tak mau namja nya menahan perih sendirian. namjanya? Ahha nggaplah Sehun sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai namjanya karena dari tadi hanya wajah datar yang ia pasang walau hatinya tak tahan mendengar teriakkan Luhan.

...

Saat sudah selesai,semuanya beres. Luhan sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan Sehun juga sudah berhasil memberi kenyamanan pada Luhan saat tadi. Luhan menunduk meminta maaf tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia sngat menyesal karena ia sudah membuat Sehun repot selama tadi

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak keberatan. Jadi buatlah kau membutuhkan ku terus"kata Sehun bercanda pada Luhan.

Luhan tertawa diikuti Sehun. Sungguh,ini adalah pertama kali Sehun tertawa lepas selama setahun belakangan ini. Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. Seperti nya ada yang salah dari hati Sehun untuk Luhan. hati Sehun tak ingin melepaskan nya tapi ingin memiliki nya. Sehun segera menepis fakta itu. Berharap hanya ketertarikan sesaat.

"Lalu bagaimana pulang ku? Ahh eotteokhae"desah Luhan putus asa.

Sehum tersenyum lalu membantu Luhan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Kau sebaiknya jujur. Jujur adalah hal yang paling indah didunia."kata Sehun menjelaskan.

Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar. Ia benar juga. Baiklah. Nanti Luhan harus jujur pada eomma nya. Entah apa yang akan di sampai kan eomma nya tentang kondisi nya nanti

"Kau mau pulang jam berapa Lu?"tanya Sehun melihat jam tangannya sekilas.

Luhan melihat jam yang berada disudut pojok ruangan. Ini sudah sangat sore asal kalian tahu. Luhan terkejut lalu langsung saja ia berbicara pada Sehun beranjak berdiri.

"Astaga.. aku harus pulang.. ahh-"kata Luhan saat kembali jatuh

Luhan mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya namun naas,kaki nya masih terlalu sakit untuk berdiri. Sehun menghampiri Luhan cepat dan membantu Luhan berdiri. Sungguh ini hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan Sehun pada orang asing. Tapi kenapa ada pengecualian untuk Luhan?

"Kaki mu masih sakit kan? Aku akan mengantarmu"kata Sehun pada Luhan

Luhan yang tadinya ingin menolak secara otomatis mengurungkan niatnyaa. Karena Sehun sudah mengangkat Luhan ke dalam mobil Lexus nya dan meletakkan Luhan di kursi bagian belakang

"Sehun sunbaenim,kenapa aku di belakang?"tanya Luhan agak ragu dan hati hati.

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Karena kursi penumpang depan tak cukup luas untuk kaki mu yang sakit itu."jawab Sehun penuh dengan perhatian

Luhan merasa sekujur tubuhnya menghangat karena seluruh perkataan namja tampan di depannya. Bahkan lebih hangat dari ia yang selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Aih. Luhan menepis segala kemungkinan yang ada pada hatinya untuk menyukai Sehun. Mana ada cinta di hari pertama bertemu dan berkenalan? Aih.

Sepanjang perjalanan,Sehun dan Luhan tidak banyak bicara. Keadaan hening untuk beberapa waktu karena tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya

"Lu.."

"Ya ada apa sunbaenim?"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan lain?"

"Wae? Itu lebih sopan. Sunbaenim"

"Panggil aku Sehunna"

Luhan sedikit tercekat pada perkataan Sehun. Apa ini trik seorang arogan menggoda nya? Luhan melihat mata Sehun lewat sepion depan berusaha mencari makna dari mata Sehun. Namun yang ditemukan Luhan hanyalah mata kejujuran dari mata Sehun.

"Hmm. Baiklah Sehunna"kata Luhan dengan ragu.

Sehun tersenyum senang karena Luhan bisa lebih akrab dengannya

"Begitu lebih baik. Ahh dan aku ingin bertanya. Kapan hari ulang tahun mu?"tanya Sehun dengan santai tanpa ada penekanan.

"20 April."

"Ahh. Kita lahir di bulan yang sama"

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum pada bibir nya masing masing. Mereka mempunyai perasaan masing masing. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh kedua namja itu saat sedang puas bersenda gurau seperti ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sedang bekerja mengotak atik komputer nya. Rencananya,agensi nya akan mendebutkan boyband pada tahun ini,tepatnya 2 bulan lagi. Aih. Kepalanya pening membuat ide lanjutan untuk Music Video boyband terbaru nya ini. Ia ingin ide nya sendiri yang membuat Music Video itu karena boyband itu akan debut di hari ulang tahun namja yang begitu ia cintai dari kecil hingga sekarang. Kim Zi Tao atau biasa disebut Tao. Tao adalah adik dari Chen. Kalau Chen berteman kecil dengan Sehun,itu berarti ada alasan juga untuk Kris berteman kecil dengan anak dari Kim Joon Myeon itu.

Tao seorang aktor,penulis,dan model dibawah naungan T.I.M Entertaiment. Alias 'Tao Is Mine Entertaiment' siapa lagi yang membuat nama aneh seperti itu kalau bukan Kris. Kris sangat terobsesi semua pada diri Tao. Namun ada satu hal yang sebenarnya tidak Kris sukai dari Tao. Keahlian Wushu nya. Aih itu mengerikan untuk Tao walaupun Tao sangat terlihat emm- manly. Kris merekrut Tao sebagai artis nya dan visual untuk agensi nya beberapa tahun lalu. Dan mulai dari situlah,TIM Entertaiment dapat berkembang baik sampai seperti sekarang ini.

Tok.. Tokk

Suara pintu diketuk pada ruangan Kris sempat geram aktivitas nya di ganggu namun suasana hatinya kembali cerah,saat namja berawakan sexy masuk ke ruangannya

"Pagi sajangnim"kata Tao menyapa Kris dengan membungkukkan badannya upaya menghormati Kris.

Kris mendengus kesal. Apa tak ada panggilan romantis untuknya dari namja maskulin yang lebih tepatnya sexy untuk Kris ini.

"Saat kita masih kecil kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan tiang listrik. Saat anak anak kau menyebutku dengan sebutan cerewet,saat remaja kau memanggilku dengan namja mesum. Saat kau dikantor bersamaku kau memanggilku Sajangnim. Aish jinjja. Tao-ya,bisakah kau memanggillku dengan lebih romantis? Seperti Yeobo atau Krissie? Ahh atau Kris Hyung?"kata Kris dengan mata berbinar.

Tao memutar bola matanya. Teman kecil atau lebih tepatnya kakak ketiga setelah kedua kakaknya ini selalu menyempatkan diri untuk merayu nya.

"Bagaimana kalau namja berengsek?" Tanya Tao dengan mata tak kalah berbinar.

Kris berdecak sebal dengan mata yang sudah tak tertuju lagi pada Tao. Seakan akan ia merajuk seperti abg 17tahun.

Tao melihat itu hanya terkekeh sendiri dalam hatinya. Tao menduduki pintu di hadapan meja kerja Kris

"Yha! Siapa yang menyuruh mu duduk disitu? Dasar!"protes Kris merajuk

Tao mempoutkan bibir mungilnya lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada

"Apa aku barusan mendapat penolakan dari seorang Oh Yi Fan?"tanya Tao dengan aegyo nya

Kris sebenarnya ingin sekali mengabaikan aegyo si laki laki panda itu. Namun apa daya,hatinya menolak keras untuk mengabaikan namja panda yang menurut nya cantik itu

"arasseo. Kau menang lagi Tao-ya"kata Kris menyenderkan punggung nya pada kursi mewahnya

Tao tersenyum evil melihat Kris yang selalu mengalah untuknya

"Of course. I'm always win then you Mr Kris"kata Tao menantang

Kris memutar bola mata nya sebal. Kenapa namja panda ini selalu imut untuknya? 'Aku harus membalas nya saat nanti'batin Kris

"Sebenarnya kau punya berapa panggilan untukku?"kata Kris dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Tao terbahak karenanya. Memamerkan mata khas nya saat tertawa. Kris sedikit berdecak karena itu. 'Astaga. Kenapa ia terlalu lebar saat tertawa? Apa mulutnya tak robek menjadi dua saat tertawa seperti itu?'bagin Kris dengan mengangkat sebelah bibirnya.

"Tao. Kau nanti malam tidak ada acara kan?"

"Ten-tentu saja ad-"

"Aku sudah menghubungi Manager mu Tao,asal kau tau"kata Kris dengan senyum evil

Skakmat! Aku menang Tao!

"Hmm. Arasseo. Jam berapa?" Tanya Tao sedikit jengah akibat Kris

Kris hanya tertawa terbahak bahak dalam hati nya.

"Seven o'clock"

"Okey. See you tonight sunbaenim. Saranghae"kata Tao tersenyum pada Kris lalu meninggalkan Kris sendirian. Kris menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukan saranghae seperti itu yang ku inginkan Tao"

Kris kembali mengambil laptop nya dan mulai memutar otak nya kembali

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sampai dirumah dengan diantar Sehun. Sesampai Luhan pulang,Sehun sebenarnya ingin menjadi wakil bicara Luhan untuk bicara kepada eommanya. Namun,Luhan tidak mau merepotkan Sehun lagi. Ia tak mau Sehun disalah pahami oleh Eommanya. Jadi Sehun terpaksa mengangguk saat Luhan berkata untuk mampir lain kali.

Sehun melaju kan mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan rumah besar Luhan.

Saat akan masuk ke rumah,sang adik berlari cepat ke arah Luhan karena khawatir kenapa kakaknya ini pulang terlambat

"Hyung. Hyung,gwaenchanayo?"tanya Sang adik bingung.

"Ne Baekkie. Na gwaenchana"jwab Luhan dengan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Akhirnya Baekkie atau Baekhyun mempercayai kata sang kakak dan ikut masuk rumah saat dituntun oleh kakak nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aduh maaf banget ngaret update nya. Soalnya sibuk bgt nih *plak

Gimana nih update an nya? Rcl ya ExoL. Sorry jugak kalo Typo. Ga bermaksud tau 😂 see you next time. Annyeong😂

JohanaHwang


	4. Chapter 4

Rated: T/M

Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship,hurt

HUNHAN YAOI STORY

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

.

.

DONT BE SILENT READER

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil cekikikan. Eomma nya sedang protes panjang lebar karena melihat anaknya terluka sepulang dari sekolah. Eomma Luhan adalah seorang dokter. Xi Hye Kyo. Eomma yang sangat perhatian dan sangat peduli pada anak anaknya. Dan saat melihat anak tengahnya terluka walau tak sebegitu parah,Hye Kyo sangat khawatir kalau ada patah tulang atau retak pada bagian lainnya

"Kau ini bagaimana Luhan-a? Dasar ceroboh. Lain kali harus hati hati. Lewatlah jalan khusu sepeda kayuh"

"Tapi eomma,itu sangat jauh"kata Luhan membantah dengan puppy eyes nya

"Dengarkan aku Xi Lu Han"

Luhan menggingit bibirnya agak kencang sambil menahan takut dan menahan tertawa. Karena jika marah,eommanya terlihat seperti beberapa tahun lebih muda.

"I'm Home!" Teriak seseorang membuka pintu dan melebarkan tangan nya.

"Xiumin Hyung!"teriak Luhan berhambur memeluk Xiumin mengabaikan Hye Kyo.

'Terimakasih Xiumin Hyung. Kau penyelamatku.'

Hyekyo hanya berdecak kesal dan memutar bola matanya. Anak ini memang selalu datang disaat uang tidak tepat. Tapi kekesalan Hyekyo tak sebanding dengan rasa rindu nya pada anak sulung nya ini.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang tangan Xiumin yang sangat dirindukannya. Hyung favoritnya lebih tepatnya

"Malam Eomma"kata Xiumin membungkuk memberi salam pada Hye Kyo.

Hyekyo memeluk Xiumin dan dibalas oleh Xiumin. Mungkin Hyekyo rindu akan Xiumin yang sudah 1 bulan ini tidak mengunjungi nya karena padatnya shooting yang harus ia jalani di Incheon.

"Aigoo. Anak sulung eomma sudah menjadi Ahjussi ne?"tanya Hyekyo menggoda anak sulungnya.

Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ahjussi? Yang benar saja? Apa wajahnya setua itu?

"Yang benar saja umurku masih 25 tahun eomma."bantah Xiumin memegang kedua pipi nya

Hyekyo dan Luhan tertawa kencang akibat Xiumin. Xiumin memang sperti itu. Ia mudah percaya saja pada kata orang lain.

"Dimana Baekkie? Apakah dia baik dalam sekolah nya?"tanya Xiumin celingukan

"Umin Hyung!"teriak Seseorang bersuara imut turun dari 25 anak tangga

Semua tersenyum melihat si bungsu dengan sigapnya memeluk Xiumin. Kakak sulungnya

"Baekhyunnie,apa ini kau? Astaga. Ku dengar dari Eomma kau sudah punya pacar?"tanya Xiumin menggoda Baekhyun

Baekhyun kaget,dan membelakkan matanya. Ia menatap evil eommanya. Hyekyo hanya tersenyum nyengir saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang sangat sinis

"Eomma jahat. Baekhyun kan sudah bilang. Jangan celita celita ke Umin Hyung"kata Baekhyun dengan lidah celatnya.

Semua tertawa terbahak bahak. Memang Baekhyun ini sedikit celat diantara saudaranya yang lainnya. Hal yang paling tidak disukai Baekhyun

"Mian,hahaha tapi eomma hanya ingin jujur ke Hyung mu tentang perkembangaanmu"Jawab Hyekyo dengan menahan tawanya

Baekhyun mendengus kesal melepaskan pelukannya pada Xiumin

"Itu sudah lama. Sudah 2 bulan yang lalu. Hyung saja yang tellalu sibuk. Dasal"gerutu Baekhyun pada kakak sulungnya ini.

Semua tertawa mendengar si bungsu menggerutu dengan celat nya.

"Ne. Mianhae ne? Bagaimana kita sekarang makan bersama?"tawar Xiumin.

Baekhyun berbinar mendengar ucapan Xiumin

"Ne! Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya,Luhan berangkat dengan mobil nya bersama sopir pribadi keluarga XI. Ya karena kalian juga tau bagaimana kondisi Luhan sekarang. Kaki nya masih nyeri akibat peristiwa kemarin. Luhan berangkat luar biasa pagi pukul 06.30. Pagi? Ya tentu saja itu pagi untuk seorang Xi Lu Han yang berangkat selalu dibatas jam masuk sekolah. Ia menunggu Chen untuk mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai ia kerjakan.

Tak berapa lama siswa siswi pun berkumpul diluar menanti nanti seseorang yang sangat di idolakan di sekolah ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga KIM dan keluarga PARK.

"Aih dasar kampungan"gerutu Luhan dari sudut sekolah dengan melipat kedua tangannya menunggu kedatangan Chen.

Tak berapa lama datanglah mobil mewah elegant berwarna silver memasuki parkiran sekolah. Sang pemillik mobil keluar dengan kaca mata silvernya,dan almamater yang dikancingkan rapi. Tanpa babibu ia langsung memasuki koridor sekolah

"Aaaa Jong In Oppa!"

"Aigoo Kai lihatlah lihat! Aihh tampannya"

"Jonginnie!"

Teriakan ricuh saat Kim Jong In memasuki koridor sekolah

Kim Jong In atau Kai adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Kim. Ya dia adalah anak sulung dari pemilik sekolah ini. Dia tidak tertarik melanjutkan bisnis yang ditekuni oleh ayahnya. Kai adalah pianis terkenal,maestro terkenal,pemain biola terkenal,komposer instrumental terkenal,dan memimpin sebuah orchestra terkenal. Memang Kai tak terkenal di kalangan boyband atau girlband korea. Namun kalian akan menemukan namanya di kalangan musisi terkenal selama 2 tahun ini. Sejak sekolah dasar sampai lulus sekolah menengah pertama,ia bersekolah di Juliard School,New York. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Kai adalah namja super luar biasa dingin. Tak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun sejak kecil bahkan sampai sekarang,mungkin.

Terlihat mobil sport berwarna merah terang mencolok memasuki halaman parkir. Keluar dua namja dari mobil. Ahh siapa yang tak kenal mereka? Kim Jong In dan Kim Zi Tao. Mereka adalah artis terkenal asal kalian tau. Mereka sangat terkenal di kalangan yeoja yeoja muda sampai noona.

"Zitao yaaaaaaaa!"

"Taoyaaa!"

" ahh ituu Chen!Chen-aa!"

"JONGDAE-YAAAAA"

"JONGDAE SAYANG"

"TAO YEOBOO!"

Terdengar teriakan histeris seperti tadi.

"Pagi sayang" ucap Chen pada semuanya membuat suasana makin ricuh.

Kim Jong Dae atau Chen. Namja sangat ramah tamah terhadap semua orang t

Terlihat diujung sana,namja bermata rusa sedang berdecak kesal.

"Aigoo.. dasar kampungan"kata Luhan menggerutu lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas sebelum..

Duggg...

"Ahh" kata Luhan memegangi kepalanya. Luhan berniat ingin memarahi seseorang yang telah menabraknya namun mengurungkan niatnya saat wajah SEHUN yang diihatnya

"Aigooo.. aigooo"kata Luhan bersandiwara memegangi kepalanya

"Kau yang menabrakku"kata Sehun memberi tahu.

Luhan mendongak ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya tajam

"Apa? Mau protes? Apakah kau ini terlalu pendek hah? Kenapa hanya menabrak dadaku saja?"tanya Sehun menahan tawanya.

Luhan mendecih kesal lalu menghentak hentakan kaki nya meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

"Yak! Kau tak mau meminta maaf padaku?!"teriak Sehun. Namun Luhan hanya mengibaskan tangan sambil menoleh

Kim Zi Tao atau Tao. Adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim. Ia adalah anak dari Keluarga Kim yang sukses dalam dunia maya.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah 2 mobil sport berwarna hitam dan putih. Tampak sepasang namja sedang bergandengan mesra. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si sulung dari keluarga Kim dan kekasihnya, Xi Baek Hyun. Ya dia adalah Park Chan Yeol

"Omoo Park Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol ssi! Baekhyun ssi!"

Park Chan Yeol atau Chanyeol. Adalah ketua osis,kapten basket,dan ketua senior di sekolah ini. Namanya sungguh sudah sangat tenar seantero sekolah ini.

Xi Baek Hyun atau Baekhyun adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Xi yang telah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun adalah teman Tao untuk tingkat pertama nya di sekolah ini.

Lalu munculah si bungsu keluarga Park dari mobilnya. Park Kyung Soo

Park Kyung Sooatau Kyungsoo adalah si bungsu dari keluarga Park. Ia adalah teman dari Chen dan Luhan. Keahliannya adalah menulis dan menyanyikan lagu bernada tinggi dan panjang. Namun suaranya belum bisa dikatakan sebagus Chen karena ia juga masih belajar untuk bernada melengking

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai di kelas,Chen tercenga melihat Luhan sudah mendahului nya berangkat pagi ini. Lalu Chen menghampiri sahabat nya itu.

"Astaga Lu,kau terkena demam kah?"tanya Chen memegang dahi Luhan. Luhan menepis nya lalu tersenyum

"Tidak. Tugasku belum selesai. Apa kau bisa membantuku Jong dae-ssi?"tanya Luhan mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

Chen kesal dengan panggilan yang diberikan Luhan untuknya,segera mengambil buku dalam tas nya lalu memberikan kepada Luhan

"Arraseo. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"kata Chen dengan kesal

Luhan tersenyum segera membuka buku tugas Chen lalu mulai menyalin nya kedalam buku tugasnya.

"Ngomong ngomong,bagaimana bisa kau tidak selesai mengerjakan tugasmu?"tanya Chen penasaran

"Itu gara gara sunbae tampan yang kemarin menolongku. Tapi sedikit menyebalkan. Ya tapi syukurlah ada dia"jawab Luhan tetap dengan kegiatannya.

"Sunbae? NUGU?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aduh maaf nih ngaret banget :') soalnya belum sempetin nih. Maklum juga kan mau uji coba nih. Maaf juga kalo typo ya. Mungkin bakal ngaret update ya. Soalnya ujian sudah mendekat oh tidak😂 tetep RCL yaa reader-nim. Annyeong


	5. Chapter 5

Rated : T/M

Genre : Romance,comedy,friendahip,drama,hurt

BoyXBoy

Dont like Dont Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sunbae? NUGU?"tanya Chen memicingkan matanya pada Luhan.

Luhan yang tak sengaja keceplosan langsung memejamkann matanya erat. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini.

"An-anni. Hanya salah bicara"jawab Luhan berusaha menetralkan intonasinya.

Namun Chen tak semudah itu percaya dengan Luhan. Siapa yang bisa percaya dengan hal itu? Luhan barusan berbicara lantang tanpa ada tekanan. kenapa sekarang ia malah bilang salah Bicara?

"Ayolah Lu,aku tau bagaimana ekspersi mu. Kau tak perlu menutupi nya. Jadi ceritakan siapa dia? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Chen

"Hm.. aku kemarin kecelakaan"

"Mworago?! Kecelakaan?!"

"Ne. Dan Oh Sehun sunbaenim membantuku"

"Oh Sehun? Aigoo. Ceritakan segera bodoh!"

Luhan menceritakan segalanya tentang kejadian kemarin yang dialaminya. Chen dengan teliti memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Luhan menceritakannya sambil terus menulis pr nya. Tak ada yang di lebih lebihkan. Ia berkata kalau ia menangis. Tapi tidak berkata kalau ia dipeluk oleh Sehun

Chen yang selesai mendengarkan,tercengang. Sehun tak pernah memasukkan sembarang orang ke apartement nya. Namun sekarang? Luhan? Begitu mudahnya? Bisa saja kan,Sehun membawa Luhan ke rumah Kakaknya? Kenapa harus ke apartement nya? Hah ini aneh.

"Woahh Lu"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau adalah namja tercantik yang bisa masuk ke apartement Oh Sehun"kata Chen dengan intonasi berlebihan

Luhan memandang Chen sinis. Apa katanya tadi? Namja cantik? Yang benar saja!

"Aku manly,bodoh!"

Chen sedikit tertawa dengan reaksi Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menggerutu sambil terus mengerjakan prnya.

"Tapi serius Lu. Kau tau? Oh Sehun adalah seorang remaja busniessman handal yang lajang dan tak pernah mengizinkan sembarang orang masuk ke rumahnya. Aku saja baru dua kali kesana"kata Chen

Luhan tercenga. Apa tadi? Lajang? Dasar Chen bodoh. Remaja tentu saja Lajang.

"Lajang?"

"Tak punya pacar,maksudku"

Luhan kembali tercenga. Kenapa pria setampan Sehun tak punya pacar? Apa ia ingin serius dalam masa pendidikan nya? Apa dia-

"Satu tahun yang lalu,yang kudengar dari kakaknya. Sehun meninggalkan Korea karena kekasih nya bernama Bae Joo Hyun meninggalkan nya. Aih gara gara apa ya? Aku lupa. Yang penting dia meninggalkan Seoul tepat 2 hari sebelum pertunangan mereka. Bae Joo Hyun mungkin tidak mau menikah dengan seorang brondong sperti Sehun. Karena ia adalah teman sekolah seangkatan dengan Kris Sunbaenim. Ya kalau Sehun sekarang berumur 18 tahun,berarti Joohyun sudah 24 tahun. Maka dari itu,Sehun menjadi sangatttt dingin asal kau tau. Woahh. Peruban banyak terjadi. Dia bukan orang yang gila kerja. Namun entahlah. Dia lebih suka bekerja."kata Chen menjelaskan

Luhan hanya manggut manggut mengerti apa yang diceritakan oleh Chen. Astaga. Hidup kisah cinta seeorang namja tampan pun tak kala rumitnya.

"Oh ya Lu, dan Sehun itu kehilangan pacarnya setelah 1 menit terlewatkan. Sehun datang setelah 1 menit Joohyun lepas landas. Maka dari itu. Ia sangat menghargai waktu. Sangat."kata Chen memberi penekanan

"Hei Chen. Kenapa kau mudah terbawa perasaan sekarang?"

Chen melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tertawa hanya bisa menggerutu sebal

"Aih. Kalau sampai nanti Sehun tergila gila padamu,rasakan!"

Luhan yang masih tertawa hanya menganggap perkataan Chen angin lalu yang datang hanya bertiup sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun sampai dengan kelasnya. Baekhyun lalu mendapat senyuman manis Chanyeol.

"Masuklah yeobo. Jangan genit ne?"

"Genit? Yang benal saja. Siapa diantala kita yang bekas playboy?"tanya Baekhyun nakal

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia lalu tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun yang memandangnya sinis

"Arasseo. Mianhae. Sekarang murid tingkat pertama harus rajin belajar ne? Kalau tidak aku akan menghukum mu"kata Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol yang juga sangat menggemaskan.

"Ne sunbaenim"kata Baekhyun penuh penekanan lalu berhambur masuk ke kelas tak mempedulikam raut wajah Chanyeol yang memandanginya kesal.

Saat dikelas,Baekhyun mengeluarkan headset nya dan memasangnya dikedua telinganya. Sebelum seseorang menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan duduk di depan kursi depan meja Baekhyun dengan posisi terbalik

"Tao? Ah ada apa Tao?"

"Yha,apa tak boleh aku menghampiri sahabat ku sendiri?"tanya Tao sinis

Sahabat yang merebut calon pacar sahabatnya sendiri.

"Haha tentu saja boleh"jawab Baekhyun melepas headsetnya.

"Baek,kau ingat kan pesta akhir taun dan menyambut semester baru dirumah siapa?"tanya Tao dengan mata berbinar

"Iya iya Tao-ya. Di kediaman Kim. Kini giliran keluarga mu yang mendapat jatah" jawab Baekhyun

Pesta Akhir Tahun? pesta itu dilaksanakan saat akhir tahun dan menjelang semester baru untuk semua murid kelas 10,11,dan 12 yang diadakan KIS setiap tahunnya dengan giliran yang sudah ditentukan. KIS mengadakan dua kali perayaan. Pertam saat malam kelulusan dan kenaikan bagibpara siswa yang berlanjut sekolah disitu. Dan yang ini. Pesta Akhir Tahun

"Hehehe. Pasangan mu?"

"Ya semoga saja Chanyeol akan datang. Dan kau. Kau pasti dengan Kris sunbaenim yang aigoo. Tampan tujuh turunan itu kan? Kau beruntung Tao-ya"

Tao hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar pembicaraan Baekhyun. Kau yang beruntung Baekhyunna. Tao sudah sangat menyukai Chanyeol saat ia masuk ke sekolah ini. Sebelum menjadi namjachingu seorang Xi Baek Hyun.

"Aigoo. Aku rasa itu adalah penderitaan yang kau sebut dengan keberuntungan"kata Tao dengan wajah kesal mengingat Bagaiman Kris akan overprotective padanya.

Kris memang sudah alumni dari KIS. Namun kehadirannya menjadi pembimbing esktrakulikuler melukis *plak* karena ia dulu adalah murid terbaik melukis membuat ia selalu diundang dalam acara apapun di KIS.

"Aigoo.. Tao-ya. Tak sadarkah kau betapa Kris sunbae nim sangat mencintaimu? Berapa kali ia menyatakan cinta padamu?"tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar. Kris sudah pernah menyatakan cinta pada Tao. Dan bukan sekali atau dua kali Kris mengungkapkan nya. Hampir disetiap pertemuan mereka,Kris selalu meminta Tao menjadi kekasihnya. Namun Tao hanya mencintai satu orang. Dan itu Chanyeol. Kekasih sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari terasa sangat dingin mengingat ini adalah malam yang sangat panjang karena Luhan harus memikirkan rumus untuk Fisika yang sangat sulit ia pecahkan.

"Aih.. ini sangat sulit. Aa eottokhae?"gerutu Luhan mengetuk ngetuk pensilnya

 _Ting_...

Suara notification dari ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Terdapat notif dari sang idola,Luhan segera membuka ponselnya dan melihat siaran langsung yang dilakukan oleh idola nya di V App.

"Aa Yeoppo."kata Luhan tersenyum melihat model yang sangat di Idolakan Luhan.

"Aa Irene,kau sangat cantik"gumam Luhan.

Lalu ada notification lainnya dalam ponsel Luhan. Terdapat sms dari nomor yang tidak terkenal

 **From : xxxxx**

 **Hey rusa. Sedang apa kau?**

 **Oh Sehun**

"Aih. Dapat dari mana si sialan itu nomor ponselku?"gerutu Luhan meneguk airnya memandangi ponselnya. Segera saja Luhan mengganti nomor itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam kontak pada ponselnya.

 **To : Sehun Pabboya**

 **Rusa? Kau pikir aku rusa? Kalau begitu haruskah aku memanggilmu Koala?**

Send. Luhan meletakkan ponselnya kasar. Mood saat membuka notification dari idolanya dengan mood saat membalas pesan dari Sehun itu sangat berbeda. Ya bisa dikatakan Luhan itu normal. Atau lebih tepatnya _masih normal._

 **From : Sehun Pabboya**

 **Koala? Apa aku sejelek itu?**

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya kembali tak berniat membalas pesan dari Sehun. Luhan merebahkan dirinya kasar ke atad ranjang empuknya. Bayangan Sehun saat menolong nya menari nari. Luhan mencoba menghilangkan bayangan itu namun nihil. Bayangan itu terus berputar putar sampai menemani lelapnya dalam dinginnya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau disana Luhan sedang menggerutu sampai tertidur maka,beda pula cerita yang dialami oleh Sehun. Ia sangat senang karena berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Luhan melalui Chen.

 **To: Rusa Manis**

 **Hay rusa. Sedang apa kau?**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Sehun menunggu reply dari Luhan. Aih kenapa 30 detik rasanya lama sekali?**

 **From : Rusa Manis**

Rusa? Kau pikir aku rusa? Kalau begiti haruskah aku memanggilmu Koala?

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. Koala? Yang benar saja! Rusa itu cantik secantik mata Luhan. Tapi kenapa Luhan malah menyebut Sehun sebagai koala? Apa yang tampan dari seorang Koala?

 **To: Rusa Manis**

 **Koala? Apa aku sejelek itu?**

Lama Sehun menunggu balasan daru rusanya itu namun tak kunjung dibalas. Apa dia sudah tidur? Aih. Rusa memang membutuhkan tidur cantik sepanjang malam? Aigoo.. akhirnya Sehun pun ikut terlelap dalam keadaan masih memegang ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tentu saja sudah sepi. Karena bel sekolah berbunyi sudah 10 menit yang lalu. Walaupun pelajaran belum dimulai.

Luhan berjalan santai sambil membaca buku lagunya. Banyak not not yang harus ia perbaiki lagi sebelum-

Brukk

"ahh"kata Luhan terjatuh.

Berusaha mendongak keatas,sebenarnya siapa yang masih berkeliaran saat jam pelajaran akan dimulai?

Saat Luhan mendongak keatas,tampak seorang wajah sangat familiar untuknya. OH SEHUN

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya upaya membantu Luhan. Luhan tidak menerimanya namun berdiri sendiri. Ia menatap tajam Sehun.

"Apa kau sekarang menjadi penguntit?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rusa ini tidak bisa berpikir positif kah?

"Penguntit? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku hanya ingin melihat buku yang kau bawa itu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tentu saja sedang berjalan ke arah kelas. Dasar! Lalu apa gunanya kau menguntitku?

"Menguntit? Aku sudah bilang bukan,kalau aku hanya ingin melihat buku yang kau bawa itu"kata Sehun dengan menahan tawa karena wajah Luhan kian lama semakin merah. Entah karena malu atau marah.

"Ahh benarkah? Ahhh molla. Tapi sama saja bukan kau sudah menabrakku? Kurasa kau tak perlu minta maaf karena kita impas setelah kejadian waktu aku menabrak mu. Jadi aku pergi dulu"kata Luhan cepat

Luhan berlari cepat tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Sehun yang aneh saat ini. Wajahku akan terbakar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat berlangsung,Chanyeol yang masuk kelasnya tak sengaja berhadapan dengan namja super dingin yaitu Kai. Kai dan Chanyeol memang tak pernah akrab. hanya saha Chanyeol menampakkan ketidak sukaan nya pada Kai dengan cara menatap nya sinis,sedangkan Kai menampakkan nya dengan tenang tampa bicara. Chanyeol menatap nya lurus. Melihat reaksi apa yang diberikan oleh namja dingin ini

"bukan aku yang salah. Kau yang menghalangi jalanku. Jalan sudah kau penuhi dengan tubuhmu. Jadi bisakah kau geser sedikit?"tanya Kai dengan arogantnya. Chanyeol sedikit terhenyak ucapan namja ini. Namja itu juga bisa bicara rupanya.

"Ahh ne." Jawab Chanyeol

Chanyeol melihat terus Kai yang meneruskan jalannya sampai akhirnya-

Dug...

Kaki Chanyeol tersandung kursi sangat keras akibat matanya tidak melihat apa yang akan ditubruknya

"Ahh..."desah Chanyeol meringis kesakitan memegang kakinya.

Sehun yang sedang meneliti ponselnya melihat kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memegangi kakinya.

"Yha. Apa kau lupa tempat dudukmu hah?"tanya Sehun seolah dingin terhadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menampakkan raut muka kesal bercampur kesakitan.

Chanyeol menarik asal kursi yang ada lalu mensejajarkan dengan kursi yang ditempati Sehun

"Sehunna. Apa kau tau pesta akhir tahun?"tanya Chanyeol

Sehun hanya mengernyit menandakan ia tidak tahu

"Jadi begini,setiap tahun sekolah ini akan mengadakan dua kali pesta" kata Chanyeol menunjukkan angka 'dua' pada jarinya. Sehun mengangguk

"Yang pertama saat pesta kelulusan dan kenaikkan,yang kedua akhir tahun. Dan pesta kali ini adalah di kediaman Kim. Ahhh Aku bisa mengajak Baekhyun ku yang manis bersamaku"kata Chanyeol menatap langit langit kelasnya dengan menghayal

Sehun hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya. Dia tetap sibuk membalas email email masuk yang ada di ponselnya

"Tapi Sehunna,kau ini lebih baik tidak datang. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi bahan gosip siswa siswi disini karena saat kau datang kau tidak membawa pasangan padahal kau tampan. Yaa walaupun tak setampan diriku. Hahaha"kata Chanyeol menerangkan.

Sehun berpikir,ia tak pernah menghadiri dan menganggap penting pesta kalau itu tak melibatkan keberhasilan suatu pekerjaan. Namun,kenapa kali ini ia berpikir lain? Kenapa ia berpikir pesta ini begitu pentingnya? Apakah ia teramat ingin mengajak rusa cantik itu? Ya. Sehun bukanlah orang yang munafik. Ia tak memungkiri kalau ia tertarik dengan kepribadian rusa cantik itu. Luhan. Ia akan mengajak Luhan kepesta itu.

"Aku akan membawa pasangan ku Yeol."jawab Sehun mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran sudah kembali berlangsung. Luhan yang duduk disamping Chen sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru Fisika yang menjelaskan tentang materi untuk ulangan semester. Chen yang bosan mendengarkan,ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang mendengarkan sambil mencatat materi materinya

"Luhan,apa kau akan datang untuk pesta akhir tahun nanti?"

Luhan yang masih fokus dengan buku nya sedikit berdecak kesal ke arah Chen. Ia bahkan tau,kalau Luhan tidak suka pesta.

"Anni"

"Ahh Luhanna,ayolah. Ini di kediaman keluargaku,masa iya kau tidak datang?"

"Aku tak punya pasangan Chen"

"Ahh itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Datang yaa datang yaa? Aku janji akan ada kue stroberi spesial untukmu"

"Yaa bisa diatur"

"Yeayy!"pekik Chen agak keras menimbulkan Jung Seonsaengnim menoleh dan mendekati Chen memberikan spidolnya

"Bisa kerjakan soal di depan Chen-ah?"

Chen hanya menyenggol nyenggol tangan Luhan yang masih mencatat dengan rajinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aduh kira kira mau gak yaa Luhan?

Annyeong reader-nim. Maaf nih ngaret. Soalnya lagi uji coba lho. Doain ya biar nilainya bagus. Hehe aamiin😇

Untuk chap selanjutnya,insyallah dibikin panjang deh. See you😊


	6. Chapter 6

Rated : T/M

Genre : Romance,comedy,friendahip,drama,hurt

BoyXBoy

Dont like Dont Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan yang dingin ini sedang mencari pria yang ia sebut dengan rusa manis akhir akhir ini. Sehun memang dingin. Namun entah kenapa,namja bermata rusa itu telah membuat seperempat dari es yang di bentengi Sehun mencair. Sehun mencari nya dengan sedikit tergesa gesa mengingat jam istirahat kedua lebih singkat dari jam istirahat pertama.

"Ahh itu dia!" Pekik Sehun saat menemukan rusanya.

Luhan seperti biasa,ia menggunakan earphone nya di rerumputan dengan gitar kesayangannya. Luhan membuat kesalahan pada not terakhirnya yang membuat ia ingin segera putus asa.

"Aihh idiot! Ini salah!"gerutu Luhan dengan geram.

"Tentu saja itu salah rusa."kata seseorang dibalik Luhan.

Seseorang itu melipat tangannya dibelakang badannya,tersenyum kearah Luhan. Tapi entah kenapa,saat Luhan mendongak mencoba mencari sosok yang menganggunya,ia mendapati Sosok familiar untuknya. Wajahnya memblushing saat seseorang yang dikenal dengan nama Oh Sehun itu tersenyum untuknya. Tak mau terlihat seperti idiot sungguhan,Luhan reflek memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun menutupi pipinya yang sudah bisa Luhan tebak merona hebat.

"Kau lagi. Kau lagi. Aish,apa tak bisa kau pergi dan tidak mengangguku Tuan Oh?" Gerutu Luhan namun tak menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit,biasanya rusa itu akan marah dan berteriak teriak sambil menatap matanya lekat. Namun beda kali ini. Ia lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya daripada harus berteriak teriak sambil berkontak mata langsung dengannya.

"Bukankah tak sopan membalas percakapan seseorang jika tak membalas tatapan matanya?"tanya Sehun yang duduk di samping Luhan

"Yak! Mwohaseyo? Pergi! Pergi sana?!"

Sebenarnya niat Luhan mengusir Sehun bukan karena ia membencinya. Tapi Luhan takut kalau pipinya tambah merona jika ia duduk di samping namja pabbo disampingnya ini. _**Merona**_?

"Aih dasar galak. Tak bisakah kita berdamai? Apa kau tak bisa mengatasi kecanggunganmu? Sehingga kau selalu menolak kehadiranku?"

Yahh dan benar saja. Mendengar itu,pipi Luhan semakin merona dan salah tingkah. Luhan semakin menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun karena tak ingin terlihat idiot di depannya.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi samar ketika melihat tingkah laku rusa manis di depannya. Aneh. Benar benar aneh

"Jangan asal bicara! Untuk apa aku canggung di hadapan mu?"tanya Luhan tanpa berkontak mata dengan Sehun

"Hm.. Ngomong ngomong,nada itu seharusnya kau tekan dua kali"kata Sehun mencari topik baru

Luhan memandang sekilas wajah Sehun lalu berdecak kesal kembali pada Gitar nya

"Jangan sok tau."kata Luhan pelan namun Sehun masih bisa menangkapnya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum licik. menarik dalam dalam nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya Lembut. Lalu terdengar suara ponsel Luhan yang mancabut sambungan earphphone nya,membuat suara instrument yang dari tadi Luhan dengarkan terdengar oleh Sehun juga.

"Ken Hirano."gumam Sehun pelan

Luhan mengerutkan dahi samar. _Apa katanya tadi? Ken Hirano? darimana ia bisa tau nama guitarist terkenal itu?_

"Kau tau?"tanya Luhan menoleh pada Sehun.

Sehun membalas tatapan mata Luhan,namun Luhan buru buru menoleh kembali agar terhindar dari mata menakutkan itu. Sehun terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya. Menunjukan benda plastik mewah berlaminating di hadapan Luhan langsung

"Apa ini?"tanya Luhan menatap Sehun

"Bacalah Rusa"perintah Sehun

Luhan mencoba menyipitkan mata membaca apa yang di perlihatkan Sehun.

"GOLDEN CARD-MASTER OF GUITARIST-KEN HIRANO-SEOUL,12 APRIL."kata Luhan membaca apa yang ditunjukkan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miring,sedangkan Luhan membelalak tak percaya. Apa tadi? Ken Hirano berasal dari Seoul? _Jangan bilang kalau..._

"Kau mencuri dari siapa hah?"tanya Luhan berusaha merebut kartu itu,namun segera Sehun memasukkan kembali kartu itu pada dompetnya

"Mencuri? Apa gunanya aku mencuri? Bahkan aku bisa saja membeli seluruh aset agensi miliknya kalau dia bukan aku"jawab Sehun sedikit sinis melihat Luhan

Kalau dia bukan aku. _**Tolong garis bawahi bagian Sehun mengatakan itu. Itu artinya dia-**_

"Apa maksudmu ?"tanya Luhan masih memastikan kalau _**KEN HIRANO**_ yang ia idolakan selama ini bukan dia. Bukan Oh Sehun yang selalu menganggunya.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini,siapa yang idiot? apa masih aku? Dasar"gerutu Sehun

Luhan yang masih berusaha mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun,memejamkan matanya erat. Seakan dunia berhenti saat Luhan mengerti kalau namja yang selama ini. _Tidak_ , Belum lama ini menganggunya adalah KEN HIRANO. Ken Hirano yang selama ini ia _**idolakan**_. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan berusaha menutupi rona matanya dan mencoba berkontak mata dengan "idolanya"

"Aku tak percaya harus mengatakan ini. Tapi Oh Sehun,bisakah kau... Bisa..Bisakah kau memberikanku tanda tanganmu untukku? Ayolah Oh Sehun.. sun-sunbaenim"pinta Luhan dengan aegyo andalannya.

Kalau saja Sehun tidak sedang jual mahal saat ini,mungkin ia akan tergoda untuk langsung memberikan si Rusa Manis itu tanda tangannya. Namun ia masih menjaga separuh sifat dinginnya untuk rusa ini.

"Dalam mimpimu saja rusa!"kata Sehun sinis

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya,meninggalkan perlahan Luhan yang masih memelas disana. Belum sampai lima langkah Sehun berjalan,Luhan sudah berteriak memanggilnya.

"Sehun sunbaenim! Aku mohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk tanda tanganmu. Aku mau menjadi pesuruh mu selama beberapa hari,aku mau memberi makan anjing mu jika kau punya mau-"

"Kau mau datang ke pesta akhir tahun bersamaku?"

"Eoh?"

"Aku yakin kau mendengarkanku rusa"

"Tapi sun- Ahh ya baiklah! Aku mau"kata Luhan cepat saat mengetahui kalau Sehun akan beranjak lagi dari tempatnya.

Disamping itu,Sehun tersenyum dalam hati dan fisiknya. Namun ia tak menunjukkan kemenangan nya di depan Luhan. Itu akan membunuh karismanya. Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan. terlihat pipi Rusa itu merona saat berkontak mata langsung dengannya.

"Kau yakin?

"Ya aku sangat yakin."

"Hmm. Baiklah. Tanggal 31 pukul 7 malam kau harus menjadi pasangan sementara bersamaku. Arraseo?"

"Ne Arraseo"

Sehun hanya manggut manggut lalu beranjak meninggalkan Luhan lagi. Luhan tersadar akan perkataannya barusan memukul mukul kepalanya. Sungguh hal yang memalukan. Selama ia di KIS,tak pernah sekalipun ia datang ke pesta pesta yang diadakan KIS karena memang itu tidak diwajibkan. Namun sekarang? Ahh bodohnya ia

"Apa yang kau katakan XI LU HAN! Dasar idiot!"gerutu Luhan memegang pipinya

Luhan masih tak percaya kalau ia harus pergi ke pesta akhir tahun bersama-bersama _Sehun_. Namja menyebalkan yang menolongnya beberapa hari lalu. _Astaga,bagaimana kalau ia membuat malu seorang Oh Sehun? Kenapa sekarang Sehun yang ia khawatirkan?_

"Baiklah Lu,Kau bisa kan? Hadapi saja. bayangkan,hanya dengan menjadi pasangan sementara dengannya,kau bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan tanda tangannya dengan mudah. Tanda Tangan KEN HIRANO LU! Ken guitarist terkenal alias OH SEHUN"kata Luhan meyakinkan dirinya dengan menepuk nepuk dadanya.

"Ahhh Michigeta!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau disana Luhan sedang merutukki dirinya sendiri,maka berbeda pula dengan namja albino ini. Suasana hatinya sungguh benar benar baik saat ini. Rasanya ia sedang mendapat tiket masuk surga. Sehun sangat senang sampai sampai ia melewatkan notification dari ponselnya yang bergetar. dengan senyum masih mengembang,ia meraih ponselnya lalu menggeser slide ponselnya. Senyum senang Sehun seolah tergantikan dengan senyum lirih saat mengingat walpaper ponselnya.

"Aku merindukanmu"gumam Sehun sangat pelan.

Sungguh,ia sudah berusaha mati matian melupakan dan meninggalkan kenangan pahit bersama mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun sang raja dari segala cinta seperti berkehendak lain. Raja Cinta tak mengizinkan Sehun untuk melupakan kenangan pahitnya bersama wanita itu. Bahkan Jepang,Profesi,dan Kantornya tak bisa sepenuhnya menghapus kenangan pahit itu dari benak Sehun. Sampai pria bermata rusa masuk ke dalam sedikit dari benak Sehun. Sedikit mengubah es dalam diri Sehun. Namun hanya pada rusa itu.. Tidak untuk semuanya.

Pria tampan dan lumayan dingin ini sedang merasakan denyutan kepala luar biasa pada kepalanya. Bahkan ia sampai mimisan berulang kali karena denyutan itu. Terkadang juga mual untuk beberapa waktu. Ahh sungguh itu menyiksa nya selama 2 bulan terakhir ini. Pria itu memutuskan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ke rumah sakit pusat di Seoul. ia tak ingin penyakitnya ini terus menganggunya.

"Jadi begini Tuan Oh"

"Kris saja dokter. Panggil saya Kris"

Jadi kalau kalian menganggap itu Sehun,kalian salah besar. Itu adalah Kris. Anak sulung dari keluarga Oh. Kris sang direktur utama agensi _TIM Entertaiment_.

"Jadi begini Kris,terpaksa saya mengatakan ini"kata dokter itu melihat hasil CT scan milik Kris.

Kris menatap tenang dokter itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kris,Kris hanya ingin dokter itu cepat cepat mengatakannya,lalu Kris bisa menebus obatnya dan menjemput Tao kekasih hatinya. _Kekasih hatinya_. Bukan _kekasih nya_

"Anda mengidap Kanker Darah atau Leukimia. Masih bisa dibilang stadium awal karena mengingat penyakit anda tidak atau belum menyebar ke alat vital anda."kata Dokter itu dengan hati hati

Kris sedikit membelalak. Dulu saat ia berumur 10 tahun,ia pernah mencuri informasi atau lebih tepatnya menguping pembicaraan ibunya dengan kakeknya saat neneknya meninggal.

 _ **"Salah satu dari anakmu nanti akan mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan ibumu. karena Kanker darah merupakan penyakit turunan."**_

Kurang lebih begitulah apa yang dikatakan kakek Kris saat neneknya meninggal. Ternyata salah satu dari anak yang dimaksud kakeknya itu adalah Kris. Keturunan yang akan mengidap penyakit sama dengan Neneknya adalah Kris. Anak sulung dari Keluarga Oh. Direktur utama TIM Entertaiment.

"Syukurlah dok"balas Kris. Terlihat sang dokter mengerutkan dahi samar. Kris bersyukur namun suaranya yang parau itu tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Karena jika bukan aku yang mengidap penyakit ini,maka adikku lah yang akan mengidap penyakit ini. Aku bisa kehilangan segalanya. Namun aku tak bisa kehilangan orang yang sangat aku cintai"kata Kris seolah menjawab apa yang ada dipikiran sang dokter

"Jadi,apa anda bersedia melakukan kemoterapi?"tanya dokter

Kris menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan bertanya

"Apa efeknya?"

berbeda dengan pasien lain. Jika pasien lain menanyakan berapa biaya pengeluaran untuk kemoterapi,berbeda dengan Kris.

"Rambut rontok,kulit kering,mimisan,sesak napas,mual dan muntah,-"

"Cukup dok."kata Kris memejamkan mata menahan suara parau nya

"Apa itu bisa mengurangi ketampananku?"tanya Kris dengan serius

Kalau suara Kris tidak terdengar seperti orang yang akan membunuh dan serius,mungkin sang dokter akan tertawa mendengar Kris yang mengkhawatirkan ketampanannya daripada kondisi selanjutnya.

"Mungkin."jawab sang dokter bergetar saat Kris menunjukan wajah devilnya

"Kalau begitu saya pertimbangkan. Besok saya kembali. Pastikan di jam yang sama tadi saat saya kesini,kau mengosongkan jadwalku. Jangan pernah mengatakan penyakit saya pada siapapun yang memanggilku _Oh Yi Fan_. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Selamat Siang"kata Kris beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa niat mendengar perkataan dokter selanjurnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish,kenapa ia lama sekali. kemana saja ia?"gerutu pria bermata panda sedang menunggu jemputan dari namja overprotective menurutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Kim Zi Tao_. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim. Tao selalu dijemput oleh Kris setiap hari nya.

Tak berapa lama,mobil lexus berwarna bluedark menghampiri Tao. Sosok namja melebihi kata tampan itu menurunkan kaca mobil nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris. Namja super tinggi yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Tao. Hanya menurut Tao. Selebihnya tidak ada yang menganggap Kris menyebalkan karena Kris selalu membius semua orang dengan kerlingan matanya. Tao berdecak sebal namun ia tetap masuk ke dalam mobil Kris.

Tao memandang Kris sebentar. Ia berdesah pelan. Bagaimana ia bisa setampan itu? _Mengapa ia tak bisa setampan Kris?_ Hah. Itu hanya membuat kepala tao pusing.

Sepanjang perjalanan,tak biasa Kris yang diam karena biasanya ia akan mengoceh panjang lebar tentang apapun yang ingin ia ceritakan pada Tao. Tao sedikit bingung pada perubahan sikap Kris hari ini.

"Sunbaenim?"tanya Tao memecah keheningan

"Ya Tao ada apa? Kau lapar?"

"Anni. Kenapa kau tadi lama sekali menjemputku? Kakiku sampai keram asal kau tau" Tao memasang wajah kesalnya

"Ahh maafkan aku Tao. Apa masih keram?"

Tao sudah bisa senang dalam hatinya karena namja disampingnya ini sudah mulai cerewet seperti biasanya. Diam diam,Tao senang saat dia menjadi orang yang mengetahui sisi lain dari seorang Kris yang dingin.

"Anni. Jadi kenapa kau terlambat? Apa jangan jangan kau berkencan?"

"Mungkin iya. Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Kris menggoda Tao

Tao _membelalak_ besar. Memang ia tampan. Anni. Melebihi tampan. Namun ia baru mendengar kalau Kris mau mengencani seseorang. Apakah seseorang itu wanita? Ahh kenapa Tao menjadi resah?

"Anni."

"Kau cemburu Tao? Tenang saja. _Im yours forever"_ balas Kris mengerling pada Tao.

Tao berdecak kesal. Namun entah kenapa di hati kecil Tao,ia sangat lega dengan jawaban Kris yang mengatakan Im Yours Forever. Hati Tao menghangat.

"Cemburu kepalamu! Silahkan berkencan dengan semua wanita yang menyukaimu. Aku tak akan peduli"

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya akan berkencan dengan Baby Tao yang unyu unyu"

"Aku manly Kris. Manly!"

"Aigoo arraseo. Hahaha. Aku tak akan mengencani wanita apalagi pria manapun kecuali kau. Karena hanya kau. Kau yang paling-"

"Paling apa?" Tao waswas dengan jawaban Kris. Kris melihatnya sinis lalu

"Paling susah aku kencani. Buahahaha"kata Kris tertawa terbahak bahak. Tao memukul mukul lengan kanan Kris. Dia menyebalkan! Selalu menyebalkan untuk Tao.

"Tao"kata Kris saat tawanya mereda

(...)

"Tao. Look me"

(...)

"Baby Dont Cry tao-ya"

"Menangis matamu!"

"Hehe"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Hmm.. Kalau aku nanti sudah tak tampan lagi,bisa dibilang jelek. Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"tanya Kris dengan suara sedikit Parau namun Tao tak menyadarinya

"yha. Kau tampan seperti ini saja aku belum tentu menyukaimu. Apalagi nanti kau jelek."balas Tao sedikit sewot.

Kris tersenyum lirih. Membayangkan Tao akan tak bisa menyukainya? _Andwae_!

"Ahh.. Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku tampan ne?"

"Kalau kau tidak tampan,kau takkan mendapat banyak fans fans wanita bahkan pria yang rela setiap harinya menguntitmu"

"Kau tidak tampan,tapi aku selalu menguntitmu"

"Sialan"

"Aihh jangan terlalu galak padaku. Dan kau pasti tau,kalau aku akan menjadi pasangan mu akhir tahun nanti."kata Kris menggoda Tao

"Aish. Aku tau sunbaenim"

"Panggilan yang membosankan Tao"

"Aku Tau" Tao memasang senyum evilnya.

Tiba tiba Tao mengingat tentang Chanyeol. Hubungan orang yang dicintainya dengan sahabatnya kian membaik setiap harinya. Chanyeol bahagia. Baekhyun sahabatnya pun bahagia. Ia juga bahagia. Karena ia harus bahagia.

"Hey Tao"panggil Kris saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Tao.

"Ne?"

"Ada apa?"tanya Kris sedikit memandangnya. Kris hafal betul jika Tao memikirkan sesuatu atau menyembunyikan sesuatu

"Anni."

"Chanyeol?"tanya kris. Ahh ya bagian tentang Tao menyukai Chanyeol,tentu saja Kris tau. Sangat tau.

"Entahlah Kris,mereka semakin dekat setiap harinya. Aku rasa aku harus menyerah"jawab Tao dengan nada lirih.

"Hey. Kau adalah namja Tao,namja tidak boleh menyerah memperjuangkan apapun."kata Kris seolah menyindir dirinya sendiri. _Apa saat ini hati Kris sakit? Ya! Sangat sakit!_

"Tapi dia juga namja Kris. Kenapa dia tak menyadari keberadaanku?!"suara Tao meninggi. Kris hanya bisa diam melihat emosi Tao membuncah. Ia belum mau menambah suasana hati Tao semakin buruk.

" _Yang mengerti keberadaanmu hanya aku Tao. Aku yang lebih"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Perancis**

Seorang wanita cantik sedang melihat keluar kota dari balkon apartementnya. Wanita yang sudah menjalani hidupnya di negara terluas di Eropa selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Wanita yang menekuni profesinya menjadi model terkenal.

" _Irene-ssi"_ panggil Yeoja tak kalah cantik walau umurnya terlihat sedikit lebih muda dari yang dipanggil.

"Ahh. Ada apa? Kenapa formal sekali?"gerutu Irene mendengar sahabat sekaligus managernya memanggilnya dengan formal

"Hahaha. Mianhae. "Jawab yeoja itu menggunakan bahasa korea

Irene tetap melihat keluar kota yang indah menurutnya. Entah pikirnya ke kota atau ke hal lain,namun yang jelas saat ini,ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya

"Kau tak merindukan _**namja mu**_?"tanya yeoja itu

"Siapa?"tanya Irene

"You **know** him."balas sang yeoja

"Sana-ya,aku tak tau arah pembicaraanmu"balas Irene

"Yeah. Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu mengerti"jawab Sana lalu keluar kamar Irene.

Irene masih merenung. Apa yang menganggunya kini adalah prianya? Pria yang sudah satu tahun ditinggalkannya? Benarkah? Haruskah ia kembali? Apa dia masih memikirkannya? Padahal ia sendiri baru terpikir sekarang dari waktu setahun belakangan ini. Ahh Kepala Irene pusing memikirkan hal yang sudah ditinggalkannya.

 _Selama aku menghilang,aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku rindu padamu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 Finish!

Hah ga berasa udah mau konflik :"

Maaf ya untuk typo nya. Maaf untuk segala gala nya :". Minta do'a nya buar lulusbujian dengan nilai baik aamiin😇

Thankyou readernim:* See you in the next chapter😀


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated : T/M**

 **Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship,drama,hurt**

 **BoyXBoy**

 **Dont like Dont Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hah malam ini sungguh malam yang indah untuk Sehun. Karena selain suasana hatinya sangat baik,ia bisa lancar mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya dengan lancarnya.

Sehun beranjak dari kursi kerjanya menuju kamarnya yang sangat damai dan luas. Sehun membuka buku bacaan nya. Sehun memang salah satu pria yang gemar membaca novel. Namun Sehun menanggapi novel itu dengan _"ck"_ jika kurang bagus,dan _"whoah"_ jika itu menarik. Sehun merasakan ada getaran pada meja disamping kasurnya. Itu adalah getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang mengirimi nya pesan

 **From : Rusa Manis**

 **Kau suka warna apa?**

Sehun dengan cepat membalas pesan dari Luhan yang mulai bersikap baik dengannya. Ya mungkin untuk saat ini.

 **To : Rusa Manis**

 **Apa ini bentuk perhatian**?

 _Send_. Sehun ingin berbasa basi sebentar dengan rusa nya ini. _Ya tidak ada salah nya kan?_ Entah ini rasa suka sesaat atau rasa apa Sehun tak pikir panjang. Yang penting ia tertarik pada Luhan. Sehun tak peduli tentang benteng es yang kokoh pada dirinya.

 **From : Rusa Manis**

 **Aigoo. Cepatlah jawab! Apa tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan?**

Sehun _mempoutkan_ bibirnya. Rusa ini galak sekali. _Apa ia tidak mempunyai rasa peka sama sekali? Kenapa ia selalu menghindari nya? Apa Sehun kurang tampan?_

 **To : Rusa Manis**

 **Kenapa kau sangat galak? Bisakah kau bersikap manis?**

Ting..

" _Aigoo cepat sekali ia menjawab_ "gumam Sehun sedikit tersenyum

 **From : Rusa Manis**

 **Tidak! Karena kau sudah pahit! Cepat katakan,oh ya ampun!**

Sehun tertawa dengan balasan Luhan. _Pahit_? Yang benar saja. Sehun yakin Luhan hanya menghindari rasa canggung nya. _Tapi,untuk apa Luhan canggung berada di dekatnya?_

 **To : Rusa Manis**

 **Ayolah Lu,manislah sedikit.**

 **From : Rusa Manis**

 **Shireo!**

 **To : Rusa Manis**

 **Aigoo. Arasseo. Aku suka warna putih.**

Tak terasa waktu sudah 5 menit Luhan tak membalas pesan Sehun. Inilah yang _membosankan_. Luhan tidak akan membalas basa basian Sehun walaupun Sehun saat ini memegang kartu as Luhan. Sehun berdecak kesal namun sedikit tersenyum.

" _Apa ia bisa menggantikanmu Joohyun-a?_ "gumam Sehun sebelum terlelap dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja sampai di sekolah. Tak peduli bagaimanapun fans fans nya menyambutnya dengan meriah,ia tak peduli dan tidak menerima apapun dari fans nya. Sehun membiarkan semua fans nya kecewa dengan angkuhnya. Tak peduli ia kehilangan fans nya,toh itu tak berguna untuk Sehun.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar,ia melihat sekilas ada panggilan dari sekretarisnya. Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu dengan tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya.

 _"Yeobosyeo"_

 _(...)_

 _"Aku akan terlambat sebentar nanti. Kau jamu saja semua tender kita sebentar. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Tapi hanya sebentar aku janji"_

 _(...)_

 _"Baiklah."_

 **Tut..**

Baru _kali_ ini,Seorang Oh Sehun menunda acara kerja nya,dan Hal itu yang membuat karyawan nya bingung dan tidak mengerti. Namun mereka berusaha memahami.

Sesampai di kelas,Sehun meletakkan tas nya dan duduk dikursinya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol yang baru datang terlihat kesal dan ingin segera duduk ditempatnya.

" _Geser_ "titah Chanyeol

Sehun yang sedikit bingung langung menggeser tempat duduknya. Chanyeol akhirnya duduk dengan perasaan sangat kesal. Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas,warna merah pada wajah Chanyeol menjelaskan betapa marahnya ia.

" _Aku kesal dengan kkamjong itu. Ahh kesal sekali!"_ gerutu Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya.

Sehun melihat itu langsung memasukkan ponsel nya ke dalam saku celananya,lalu membuka buku pelajaran nya.

 _"Memang kenapa? Dan siapa itu kkamjong?_ " Tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh

" _Kai. Aish. Kkamjong itu kemarin menemani Baekkie ku ke toko buku. Dan dengan perasaan tanpa bersalahny,saat ku tanya ia menjawab 'ya,apa urusanmu?' Aish aku yakin ia tak punya rasa takut sama sekali."_ gerutu Chanyeol

" _Memangnya apa yang harus ditakutkan?"_ tanya Sehun polos menggoda Chanyeol

" _Kau mau terjun dari lantai atas sendiri atau perlu ku bantu?"_

 _"Anni"_ sehun hanya nyengir lalukembali fokus pada bukunya.

Chanyeol melipat tangan nya di dada dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan tangan itu.

" _Aaa kurang sempurna apa aku? Ahh eotteokhae?"_

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang duduk bersama Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chen yang menggerutu sendiri karena nya. Hari ini Luhan sedang ingin duduk bersama Kyungsoo karena ingin lebih serius ke mata pelajaran. Luhan mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi,yang sangat dekat dengannya adalah Kyungsoo dan Chen. Tapi terkadang,Chen menyebalkan karena ia selalu menganggap dirinya satu satunya ' _namja_ ' di antara persahabatan mereka.

" _Anak anak,sampai sekian pelajaran dari saya,sampai berjumpa minggu depan"_ kata Lee seonsaengnim meninggalkan kelas.

Kelas Luhan sedikit ricuh mengingat setelah pelajaran Lee seosaengnim tadi ada pemberitahuan bahwa kelas Luhan akan kosong di jam berikutnya. Kelas menjadi ricuh. Ada yang tertawa,bercanda,bermain,menyanyi,dan lain lainnya. Namun Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak ikut berpartisipasi untuk membuat kelas menjadi ricuh. Mereka memilih bercerita dengan pelan,meninggalkan Chen yang ikut bertisipasi dalam membuat kelas mereka ricuh.

 _"Hey Soo-ya. Kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa malam pesta nanti?"_ tanya Luhan dengan menoleh

 _"Entahlah. Aku akan kesana sendiri. Memang kenapa? Atau jangan jangan,kau akan datang juga?_ "tanya Kyungsoo

 _"Hm-m"_ jawab Luhan manggut manggut.

Kyungsoo membelalak tak percaya. Untuk pertama kali nya Luhan datang ke pesta yang diadakan sekolahnya. Sungguh. _Siapa yang berhasil membujuknya?_

 _"Jinjjayo? Ahh daebakida. Kau akan merasakan meriahnya pesta malam tahun baru nanti"_ kata Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar

Luhan berdecak kesal dan melengos. Apakah benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi? Se _meriahkah_ itu? Se _menyenangkan_ kah itu?

" _Kuharap begitu"_

 _"Hei waeyo?"_

 _"Entahlah soo. Aku tak begitu yakin"_ Luhan memasang wajah melasnya

" _Gwaenchana. Semua akan baik baik saja. Luhanna hwaiting!"_

Luhan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo begitu perhatian padanya. Ya,Kyungsoo juga bernasib sama sepertinya. Selalu dibilang ' _cantik_ ' oleh semua orang yang melihatnya. Kyungsoo adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Park yang memiliki toko Kue dan Coklat di Seoul. Kyungsoo sangat gemar _memasak_ dan menyukai semua yang _berwarna_ warni.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kringgg**_...

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid berhambur keluar dari kelasnya masing masing untuk pulang dan membersihkan diri. Luhan pun juga begitu. Ingin segera pulang dan melanjutkan ' _pekerjaan_ ' nya membuat lagu ciptaannya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari kelasnya,seseorang menarik tangannya dari belakang dan Luhan bertubrukan dengan badan seseorang itu. Siapa sangka,ia akan bertubrukan dengan Oh Sehun. Itu semua seakan _dejavu_ untuk Luhan sendiri. Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat. Sangat cepat.

Senyuman manis Sehun menyadarkan Luhan kalo diri mereka masih saling bertubrukkan. Dengan cepat Luhan menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Sehun. Luhan masih bisa merasakan pipi nya terbakar. Sehun melihat nya hanya bisa tersenyum dan menahan tawa.

" _Mwo? Apa lagi?_ "tanya Luhan berusaha berkontak mata dengan Sehun

" _ikut aku."_

 _"Kemana?"_

 _"Memilihkan baju untukmu"_

 _"Baju?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disini lah Sehun dan Luhan. Di _beautique_ kepercayaan Nyonya Oh setiap membeli pakaiannya. Nyonya Oh atau _Miranda Kerr_ adalah ibu rumah tangga yang modis dan mementingkan fashion nya. Tak jarang jika 2tahun yang lal,Miranda kerap meminta Sehun menemani nya ke sini.

 _"Selamat Siang Tuan muda Oh"_ kata karyawan beautique itu.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan jalannya. Luhan sedikit menoleh pada Sehun dan berdecak kesal dalam mulutnya ' _sombong sekali namja ini'_

" _Berika pakaian pakaian terbaik kalian. Utamakan tuxedo. Aku ingin ia memakai nya dengan baik"_ kata Sehun duduk di soffa tunggu

" _Baik tuan muda"_

Akhirnya para karyawan disitu memberika pakaian pada Luhan terutama _tuxedo_ yang diminta Sehun. Dan parahnya Luhan harus bolak balik masuk ruang pass karena Sehun belum mengangguk sama sekali

" _Ganti"_

 _"Ganti"_

 _"Ganti"_

Begitu seterusnyam entah berapa baju dalam 10 menit yang harus Luhan ganti dengan cepat mengingat titah Sehun juga cepat. Sampai akhirnya Sehun terpana melihat Luhan memakai Tuxedo putih dengan serpihan emas pada lengannya. Luhan untuk ukuran laki laki memang,ehm cantik. Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan bisa merasakan nafasnya berjuta juta kali lebih lega.

Sehun menimbang nimbang. Ia menunjuk 4 tuxedo berwarna Pink,Orange,Putih tua,dan biru laut

 _"Aku pilih itu,itu,itu,dan itu"_

 _"Ahh ya tuan muda. Apa anda ingin membeli keempatnya?"_

 _"Anni. Berikan aku semua baju pada tokomu,kecuali empat tadi. Kirim ke apartement ku. Ini alamatku. Titipkan pada recepcionist nya. Ayo pergi"_ kata Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

Ketika Sehun dan Luhan pergi,salah karyawan mendekati karyawan yang membawa alamat Sehun tadi

" _Hey,berapa Tuxedo yang paling murah dibeli Tuan Muda Tadi?"_

 _"5 Juta Won. Aigoo"_

 _"Mwo?! 5juta? Paling murah?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Agak greget sama chap ini soalnya sempet buntu,tapi syukurlah bisa sampai TBC dengan tetep jalan :" wkwk. Sory for typos and keep RCL yaww. Paypay. See you in the next chap!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rated : T/M  
Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship,drama,hurt  
BoyXBoy  
Dont like Dont Read

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Luhan dibuat kesal oleh Sehun karena ia merasa Sehun meremehkan _fashion_ nya. Astaga. _Namja gila itu benar benar.._

Luhan sedang duduk di belakang rumahnya sambil men _stalk_ idolanya,Bae Irene. Ahh astaga, _cantiknya_. Luhan masih melihat lihat instagram nya sampai ada pemberitahuan dari ponselnya

 _ **Bae Irene akan menginjakkan kaki nya ke Seoul! Segera beli tiket untuk datang ke M &G With Irene !**_

Mata Luhan berbinar terang. Sudah lama ia menantikan ini. Idola yang sangat ia idolakan akhirnya menginjakkan kaki ke Seoul. Memang rumor yang beredar kalau Irene berasal dari Korea Selatan. Namun,sudah lama Irene berada di perancis. Itu yang menjadikan Luhan menggerutu sendiri setiap malam ketika mengingat ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Irene.  
Luhan segera mengirimi _chatroom_ pada dua sahabatnya,Chen dan Kyungsoo.

 **Luhan :** Irene akan ke Seoul! Astaga. Kalian harus menemaniku ke Meet And Greet With Irene!

 _Send_. Luhan masih dengan mata berbinarnya,menunggu balasan dari kedua sahabatnya

 _Tingg_

 **Chen :** _astaga Lu,kau mengajakku menonton artis? Kau anggap aku apa? Aku juga artis kalau kau mau ku ingatkan_

 **Kyungsoo :** _Biarkan saja. Kita harus menemani Luhan._

 **Chen :** _aih. Untuk apa aku melihat artis yang sama sekali tak ku kenal? Bahkan tak tau rupanya?_

 **Kyungsoo :** _browsing saja apa susahnya?_

 **Luhan :** _iya betul. Kyungsoo yang terbaik!_

 **Chen :** _aih baiklah nona nona. Aku mengalah_

 **Kyungsoo** : _Yha_!

 **Luhan** : _Yha_ ~~!

 **Chen** : _aigo,teriakan kalian sampai bisa kudengar sampai sini. Sudah dulu ya. Aku sibuk. Paypay_

Ya dan sampai situ percakapan _chatroom_ antara ketiganya. Luhan kembali membuka _socialmedia_ nya dan meminum jus jeruk buatannya.

"Aku akan senang nantinya"

Luhan bergumam entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sedangkan Chen masih menggerutu sendiri pada kedua sahabatnya. Mereka selalu saja seperti itu. Chen selalu mengalah dengan wajah menggerutu nya.

"dasar namja seperti perempuan"

Chen mencari adiknya di kamar. Namun tak ada. _Mungkin Tao ada pemotretan_. Itu yang dipikiran Chen. Hari ini tak ada Jadwal untuk Chen. Lumayan,ia bisa santai beristirahat setidaknya sehari. Chen mengambil minuman kaleng yang ada di kulkas sambil memainkan ponselnya. Mencari nama _Bae Irene_ di google seperti titah Kyungsoo. Saat pipi Chen menggembung karena akan menelan minumannya,betapa terkejutnya saat _loading_ pencarian nama Irene sudah selesai. Sampai sampai Chen menyemburkan apa yang ada di mulutnya. _Bukankah itu.._

Chen segera memencet tombol _phone_ nya dan mencari nama seseorang lalu menelfonnya. Tak menunggu nada sambung yang lama,telepon itu langsung diangkat oleh sang penerima telepon.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

 _"Sehun dengarkan aku! Jigeum!"_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Sehun_ sedang memilah milah _tuxedo_ yang dibelinya dari _beautique_ langganan ibunya tadi. Sehun meneliti mana yang harus dipakai _rusa_ itu dan mana yang harus ia pakai. Saat pikirannya tertuju pada tuxedo bluedark yang ia genggam,ponsel miliknya bergetar pada saku celana yang belum ia ganti.

Sehun sedikit terpana pada nama seseorang yang menghubunginya

 **Kim Jong Dae**

 _Tumben sekali Chen menghubungi? Apa yang penting?_ Sehun men _slide_ ponselnya lalu menempelkan nya di telinganya. Sambil memilah milah baju.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

 _"Sehun dengarkan aku! Jigeum!"_

Sehun sedikit terkejut namun berdeham tenang

" _Ne. Arrasseo. Jadi ada apa?_ "

 _"apa kau pernah mendengar Bae Irene?_ "

Sehun **mengernyit**

" _Bae Irene? Anni. Memangnya kenapa?_ "

" _Dia mirip sekali dengan Joohyun. Joohyunmu!_ "

Mata Sehun membulat hebat. _Joohyun?Joohyunnya Sehun? Benarkah itu? Namun apa harus ia membuka luka lama yang ternyata,belum mengering sama sekali?_

" _Kau hanya salah lihat Chen-ah"_

 _"Tapi Sehunna,ini sung-"_

 _Pip._

Telepon di putuskan sepihak oleh Sehun. Ia tak mau mendengar omong kosong apapun tentang _Joohyun._ Sungguh,hatinya masih sakit ketika nama itu disebut. Hatinya yang tak menentu karena mengingat Joohyun. _Rindu,sakit,kecewa,marah,benci,cinta,sayang,_ semua seakan memukul mukul dada Sehun dengan keras. Menusuk relung hati Sehun yang terdalam.  
 _Mood_ Sehun untuk memilah milah Tuxedo hancur sudah. Di singkirkannya semua benda itu. Dan Sehun berbaring menatap langit langit kamarnya. Rasa kecewa melanda di hatinya.

 _"I miss you so,bitch!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Seorang namja tampan,berkulit tan,dan super duper triple dingin ini sedang menerima telepon di balkon apartementnya. Namja yang _terlewat_ _dingin_ namun _sangat pandai_ ini sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya. Kim Jong In atau **Kai**. Namja yang menjadi anak sulung dari keluarga Kim,musisi hebat,dan juara umum sekolah dalam bidang akademik.

" _Jongin-ah_ "

seseorang berat diujung sana sedang memanggil anaknya untuk kesekian kali. _Kim Joon Myeon_. Pebisnis handal yang sudah sangat terkenal sampai _mancanegara_.

" _Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kau tau,kita tak terlalu dekat._ "

Suara halus Kai seakan akan **menusuk** relung hati sang ayah.

" _Kau harus datang nak_ "

" _Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang. Aku tak akan datang ke pesta seperti itu_ "

Kai berusaha menahan emosinya sendiri mengingat ayahnya selalu memaksakkan kehendak. Namun tak lagi. _Kini Kai bukan Kai yang kecil_. Bukan Kai yang selalu menurut pada sang ayah.

" _Tapi eomma mu merindukanmu,Kai"_

Kai menarik nafas panjang,mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Lalu menghembuskan nya dengan perlahan dan mengendorkan kepalan tangannya.

" _Jam berapa acara nya dimulai Tuan Kim?_ "tanya Kai penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Sang ayah hanya bisa _tersenyum getir_. Merasakan kedewasaan anaknya dan kewibawaannya.

" _Jam Tujuh"_

 _"Baiklah. Aku datang. Suruh Chen menjemputku"_

 _Pip_.

Kai pun membanting keras ponselnya ke kasur nya,lalu beralih ke piano kesayangannya. Dan mulai memainkan instrument indah yang ia buat belum lama ini. Alunan instrument indah itu pun yang menjadi _soundtrack_ yang menggambarkan perasaan Kai saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belum diceritakan sebelumnya,kalau Chanyeol juga seorang pembalap mobil terkenal. Koleksi mobil nya memenuhi parkiran kediaman _Park._ Chanyeol pembalap mobil yang sudah terjun ke seluruh benua Asia. Hal itu pula yang menambah kepopulerannya di KIS bahkan hampir seluruh Seoul. Chanyeol memaksa Kyungsoo mencatat rekor kecepatannya selama ia memutari 5 kali dalam satu rekor di satu lapangan.

 _Rekor Pertama 05:30:17_

 _Rekor Kedua 04:21:13_

 _Rekor Ketiga 03:02:01_

 _Rekor Keempat 02:35:21_

 _"Berapa rekor kelima soo-ya?"_

 _"02:21:21 sudahlah Hyung! Ini sudah 5 rekor! Itu berarti sudah 25 putaran Hyung!"_

 _"berhenti mengoceh dan tetap hitung rekorku"_

 _"Arrasseo! Cepat kalahkan rekormu dan matilah segera!"_

Kyungsoo sangat kesal pada Hyung nya ini. Pasalnya dari tadi ia tak berhenti berhenti meminta nya untuk mencatat rekor rekor sang kakak. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal. _Bagaimana seorang namja tulen bisa segila itu karena cinta?_ Ahh itu hanya akan membuat kepala pusing saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Malam harinya, Sehun berkunjung ke apartement Kris dan berencana menginap disana. Lengkap sudah kakak beradik yang sama sama _dingin_ dan _tampan._ Sehun berasa kepalanya akan pecah jika memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Chen tadi siang sendirian. Lebih baik ia berbagi cerita dengan kakaknya.

 _Ting_..

Bel interkom Apartement Kris berbunyi.

 _CEKLEK_

" _Sehun?"_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _"Malam malam seperti ini,kesini? Untuk apa?"_

Kris bertanya sambil membawa dua cangkir yang berisikan Teh kesukaan Kris dan Sehun. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu perihal _Joohyun_ karena ia merasa,ia ingin lebih tenang menginap di apartement kakak nya.

 _"Anni. Aku hanya ingin menginap,bolehkah?"_

Sehun melihat sepasang mata Kris menatapnya heran,namun semua itu lenyap dengan anggukan Kris. Kris beranjak mengambil sandal diatas lemari dekat televisi nya.

" _Ini pakai ini. Aku sebenarnya membelikan untuk Tao. Tapi Tao malah meminta ku untuk membelikan yang Panda. Jadi yasudah. Ini tidak dipakai. Jadi pakailah untuk disini"_

Sehun memandang sandal itu sambil tersenyum. _**Koala**_. Ia teringat akan Luhan saat ini. _Sedang apa ia? Apakah ia belajar? Atau-_

 _"Sudah jangan lama lama. Cepat pakai"_

Titah Kris membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera Sehun mengangguk dan memakai sandal rumah yang diberikan Kris itu. Kris berpamitan lebih dulu dari Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu membuka ponselnya. Tak ada notification dari Luhan. Luhan pun juga tak membuat status apa apa di socialmedia nya.  
Sehun sebenarnya sudah tak tahan tak menghubungi _rusa_ itu. Namun _ego_ nya lebih besar. Bagaimanapun seorang _Oh Sehun_ sudah terlewat batas memikirkan _orang asing._ Dan ini tak boleh terjadi. Sehun percaya,itu hanya ketertarikan sesaat. Ya. _**Sesaat**_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya,Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengernyit. Bagaimana seorang Kris meninggalkan nya disini? Tidakkah ia kakak yang perhatian? Aih. kepala Sehun menjadi pusing. Sehun ingin beranjak,namun matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk benda tabung yang ada di atas sudut meja lampu. _Obat? Sehun tidak pernah tau kalau Kris mau menkonsumsi obat? Setahu Sehun,Kris sama sekali tak suka obat. Apalagi dalam jumlah banyak. Lalu apa ini?_ Pikiran Sehun melayang kemana mana. Sampai akhirnya-

 _"Hyung kau sakit?"_

Sehun bertanya ketika melihat Kris keluar dari kamarnya. Kris sedikit tertegun,namun beruntung Sehun tak menyadari ekspresinya.

 _"Anni."_

 _"Lalu ini?"_

 _"Itu suplemen makan"_

 _"Ohh. Tapi ku kira makanmu banyak"_

 _"Itu hanya untuk memotivasi namjaku. Ia tak pernah mau makan banyak sehingga badannya melebihi langsing"_

 _"Namjamu?"_

 _"Tao"_

 _"Ahhhh"_

Sehun hanya ber'ah' ria sementara Kris melanjutkan jalan nya menuju dapur. Sehun masih ditempat hanya merasakan sedikit kejanggalan lalu menepisnya segera.

" _Sehunna! Kau ingin makan apa? Pesan saja ya? Hari ini aku tak memiliki apa apa"_

 _"Y-ya baiklah. Terserah"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disekolah,Kyungsoo membaca resep resep buku masakan barunya. Astaga, hanya buku masakan dan pelajaran. Tidak dengan buku lainnya. Kyungsoo tidak suka adegan _dramakorea_ seperti yang sedang di perbincangkan di seluruh asia ini. Walaupum Kyungsoo juga lumayan menyukai drama. Tapi ia bukan kutu buku untuk novel atau semacam buku romance lainnya. Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap berulang ulang karena para murid berlarian ke mading. Tepatnya hanya kelas XII yang berdatangan. Astaga itu pasti jadwal Uji Coba.

" _Kau sungguh akan menyesal Chanyeol-ssi"_

Kyungsoo menggerutu karena Chanyeol hari ini malas berangkat sekolah. Hanya karena? Karena ia ingin tidur lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersama bantal gulingnya.

" _Kyungsoo-ya"_

 _"Luhan-ah,kau terlambat."_

 _"Hehehe mian. Lalu mana Chen?"_

 _"Entahlah aku juga tak tau. Mungkin sedang bersama fans fans nya."_

 _"Ahh. Lalu surat apa itu?"_

Luhan menunjuk sepucuk surat yang ada di ggenggaman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap surat itu dan mendengus kesal

" _Chanyeol. Ia tak masuk sekolah. Lebih ingin memperpanjang imajinasinya"_

Luhan tertawa dan matanya membentuk lengkung bulan sabit yang sangat cantik

" _Hahaha_ Kau tak boleh memanggil kakak mu begitu"

"Biar saja. Apa salahnya? Oh ya Lu,antarkan aku ke ruang kelas kakak ku ya? Aku malas sendirian"

"Arrasseo. Kajja"  
_

Sebelum sampai ke kelas,Luhan dan Kyungsoo melihat adegan 'sadis' seorang namja dan yeoja sedang beratatapan saling berbeda. Yang satu tatapan memohon,dan yang satu tatapan membunuh. Merekalah Kai dan salah satu fans nya.

" _Oppa,aku mohon. Aku menyukai mu."_

 _"Aku tak menyukaimu"_

 _"Hikss.. oppa... oppa jahat sekali."_

 _"Menangislah lalu pergilah."_

 _"Hiks.. hikss..."_

Gadis itu pun berlalu kencang melewati Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kai tanpa menoleh hanya meneruskan aktivitasnya berjalan lurus.

" _Whoahh. Daebakida"_

 _"Daebak apanya?"_

Kyungsoo mengernyit menatap Luhan yang jauh lebih tinghi darinya

" _daebak. Ia menolak Yeoja dengan sangat keren"_

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Namja terburuk menurut Kyungsoo adalah namja yang _terlalu menjaga image_ nya dihadapan orang lain.

" _Ia sombong aku tak suka"_

 _"Kenapa malah mengomongkan suka menyuka?"_

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan sebal lalu menarik tangan Luhan kasar

"Kajja. Kita disini untuk ke kelas kakakku"

"Ara"

Sesampai di depan kelas Chanyeol,Kyungsoo seakan hilang keberanian. Ia menyuruh Luhan yang memberikan surat itu. Luhan mengangguk lalu mendekati pintu kelas Chanyeol yang belum ada gurunya.

Sehun melihat itu langsung tersenyum miring segera menghampiri Luhan.

" _Ada apa kemari? Kau rindu ak_ u?"

Luhan terkejut. Ahh bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Park Chanyeol itu sekelas dengan namja dingin ini?

" _Anni. Ini surat Chanyeol. Ia tak masuk"_

 _"Ahh gomawo"_

 _"Gomawo?"_

 _"Ne gomawo. Karena surat ini,kita bisa bertemu"_

 _"Ahhh sudahlah. Michigeta!"_

Luhan meninghalkan kelas itu dengan perasaan kesal. Pasalnya Oh Sehun namja dingin itu mengubah moodnya menjadi sangat buruk pagi ini. Bahkan ini **masih pagi.**  
 **_**

Di kelas Sehun,ini adalah jam Jeon Seongsaengnim. Guru yang paling mudah terpancing emosi.

 _"Siapa yang tidak hadir?"_

 _"Park Chanyeol,bu"_

Jeon Seongsaengnim mengernyit mendapati surat Chanyeol. Ia lalu membuka. Betapa terkejutnya ia,katena surat Izin dari Chanyeol kertas yang dibentuk origami hati

" _Aduh.. kenapa pakai dibentuk bentuk gajelas seperti ini? Memangnya ia mau kirim surat izin atau surat cinta?"_

 _"_ _ **Buahahahaha**_ _"_

 _"Kenapa malah tertawa? Bantu saja ini bagaimana cara membuka nya haduhh"_

Jeon Seongsaengnim menggerutu sambil berusaha membuka surat dari Chanyeol. Semua murid bukannya membantu malah hanya tertawa kecuali Kai dan Sehun.

" _ **Buahahaha**_ _"_

 _"Lho kok malah tertawa? Ayo dibantu ini lho"_

 _ **Krekk**_ _..._

 _"Lho kok malah sobek haduh.."_

 _"_ _ **Buahahahaha**_ _"_

"Malah pada ketawa. Dibantu ini lho. Sampai sobek kok masih belum ada yang bantu. Ahh yasudah. Biarlah surat menjadi bubur"

 _"_ _ **Buahahahaha**_ _"_

 _" '_ _ **Buahaha**_ _' apa nya? D_ asar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Guabutt:" sory telat update. Sory for typos. Sory for everything and keep rcl thankyou😂😀💕

 _ **See you next chapter**_

 _ **Johanahwang.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Rated : T/M  
Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship,drama,hurt  
BoyXBoy  
Dont like Dont Read

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 9

.

Sehun memilih diam di kelas saat jam istirahat. Ia pun bukan orang yang mudah bergaul sana sini. Karena Sehun _bukan Sehun yang dulu_. Sehun sekarang yang dingin _melebihi_ balok es di Kutub Utara. Sehun melihat keluar jendela. _Siapa yang ia pikirkan saat ini? Joohyun-kah atau Luhankah?_ Sehun menepis semua pikiran gilanya. Dan membuka lembaran novelnya. Betapa ia ingin sekali mengumpat saat menemukan kata dalam novel

 _ **Cinta memang tidak mempunyai aturan.**_

Sehun berpikir,cinta pertama nya adalah Joohyun. Bahkan cinta pertamanya itulah yang meninggalkannya. Jika Joohyun nya kembali pada Sehun, _akankah Sehun mencintai Joohyun kembali seperti sedia kala?_  
Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya kembali dan meraih ponselnya di saku celananya. Mengirim pesan kepada seseorang

 **To : Rusa Manis**

 _Apa nanti siang kau sibuk?_

Tak menunggu lama,ponsel Sehun mengeluarkan suara notification.

 **From : Rusa Manis**

 _Anni. Wae?_

 **To : Rusa Manis**

 _Temani aku makan,ne?_

 **From : Rusa Manis**

 _Ne._

Sehun membelalak tak percaya. Rasanya beban di kepala Sehun diangkat dengan mudah karena Jawaban Luhan melebihi memuaskan untuk Sehun. Sehun senang bukan main,namun Sehun tetap menjaga sikapnya sebagai seorang Oh Sehun yang dingin. Namun Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di bibirnya. Bibirnya tetap membentuk senyuman yang sangat indah di setiap sudut nya.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Luhan sedang bercanda dengan Kyungsoo dan Chen di kantin. Luhan sangat senang mempunyai sahabat seperti Kyungsoo dan Chen. Walau kadang menyebalkan,tetap saja mereka adalah sahabat terbaik Luhan

" _Luhan,apa kau mau mengambilkan ku saos di meja sana? Disana sangat ramai"_

Chen berbicara berusaha menggunakan _angelic eyes ny_ a. Namun itu pasti gagal untuk seorang Kim Jong Dae.

" _Kalau kau mau, didepan yang tidak ramai ada semen merah yang masih basah"_

Luhan menahan tawanya sementara Kyungsoo sudah puas terbahak bahak tentang ucapan Luhan. Chen hanya mendatarkan wajahnya kesal. Chen menyumpit makanan nya dengan kasar lalu menatap Luhan sinis

" _Kau pikir gigiku pagar besi beton? Yang benar saja_!"

Disaat Luhan tertawa,sebuah suara notification dari ponselnya berbunyi

 **From : Sehun Pabboya**

 _Apa nanti siang kau sibuk?_

Luhan mendengus kesal. Namja ini mau tau saja urusan orang lain. Cih. Dasar pabbo!

 **To : Sehun Pabboya**

 _Anni. Wae?_

Luhan membanting ponselnya keras ke meja. Menimbulkan keterkejutan antara kedua sahabatnya

" _siapa Lu? Mengapa kesal?_ "

Luhan hanya menggeleng menyeruput _juice_ nya

 **From : Sehun Pabboya**

 _Temani aku makan,ne_?

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. _Demi apa dia harus menemani Namja dingin itu makan siang?_ Namun Luhan teriingat akan **Ken Hirano**. Ia memutuskan untuk menurut pada Sehun untuk semenyara ini

 **To : Sehun Pabboya**

 _Ne_.

Dengan berat hati,Luhan mengatakan 'ne' yang bertentangan dengan hatinya. Aih Luhan,apakah kau takkan gila? Rutuk Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Kedua sahabat Luhan saling berpandangan. Apa yang membuat Rusa ini kehilangan moodnya? Namun mereka memilih bungkam tak berkata apa apa daripada menimbulkan kemarahan sang Rusa yang tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka.

Bel sekolah telah berdering nyaring. Itu artinya waktu terindah bagi para siswa. Jam pulang sekolah. Itu juga termasuk indah bagi Sehun mengingat siang ini ia akan ada janji dengan rusa bermata indah itu. Ahh lihatlah namja dingin ini berubah menjadi namja hangat saat mengingat Luhan.

Sehun melihat Luhan menunggu di depan kelasnya dengan wajah kesal. Ahh berapa lama ia terlambat

" _Kau menungguku?"_

 _"Sudah jangan banyak tanyak. Ayo kita makan"_

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan. Luhan tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Sehun dan menariknya menuju parkiran sekolah. Luhan belum tersadar sebelum ia menyuruh Sehun masuk mobilnya

" _Ayo masuk"_

 _"Kau masih memegang tanganku kalau kau mau tau"_

 _"Ah mian"_

Luhan tergagap saat mendapati tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Sehun. Ahh betapa bodohnya ia! Untuk apa ia menggandeng Sehun seperti itu? Ahh memalukan!

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi"

Luhan menganggukbsaat Sehun memberi titahnya. Luhan dan Sehun larut dalam Hening selama perjalanan. Tak ada yang mereka bicarakan setelah sampai ditujuan.

" _kajja_ "

" _Ne_."

Luhan memasuki caffe itu bersama Sehun. Desainnya sungguh indah dan klasik. Sehun memandang Luhan tersenyum sendiri. Luhan memasang wajah kagum pada dekorasi caffe ini. _Karena itu aku mengajakmu kesini_. Sehun memilih tempat duduk diikuti Luhan.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua kembali sampai sang pelayan mengahmpiri meja mereka,memberi Menu untuk kedua nya.

 _"Silahkan. Kami mempunyai Spesial Menu untuk anda yang datang jam segini"_ sang pelayan menyapanya ramah.

" _Bulgogi dan Chocolate Shake"kata Sehun_

 _"Jajangmyeon dan strowberry juice"balas Luhan_

 _"Baik Tuan,silahkan tunggu beberapa menit"_

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk bersamaan. Keheningan kembali terjadi diantaranya sampai akhirnya Luhan yang membuka pembicaraan

 _"Jadi,bagaimana bisnis mu?"_

 _"Bisnis? Apa yang ingin coba kau katakan Lu?"_

Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia memang tak tau seluk beluk bisnis. Tapi,apa tak bisa ia bertanya pada namja di hadapannya ini? Mengapa namja ini sungguh pelit informasi?

 _"Baiklah. Aku hanya bertanya"Luhan mengalah_

Sehun tersenyum. Sehun memang tak tau menahu apa yang dipikiran Luhan,namun ia tau. Kalau Luhan bertanya seperti itu berusaha mengusir kecanggungannya

 _"Hampir semua yang berkaitan dengan ku adalah bisnis"_

 _"Jadi aku juga bisnis?"_

Sehun terdiam sejenak menatap manik mata Luhan yang sangat indah menurutnya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi serius. Ada apa dengan rusa ini? Mengapa tiba tiba menjadi sangat serius?

 _"Bisnis denganmu lain Lu"_

Sehun bisa melihat mata serius Luhan tergantikan oleh mata bersinar seperti biasanya. Tak tegang seperti tadi. _Tapi untuk apa Luhan tegang?_ Sehun melihat keluar sebentar lalu memandang Luhan

 _"Jadi,aku akan memakai tuxedo warna darkblack dengan kemeja putih. Kau bisa memakai tuxedo putih kalau mau"_

 _"Apa? Kenapa tidak pink saja?"_

 _"Pink? Yang benar saja Lu! Mana ada Laki laki memakai pakaian warna Pink? Sejak kapan batman memakai jubah Pink? Tidak ada kan?"_

 _"Jadi kau kira aku ini bukan laki laki?!"_

 _"Bukan begitu,tapi-"_

 _"Chen juga akan memakai warna pink nantinya"_

 _"Maklum dia artis. Dia pantas memakai-"_

 _"Ahh terserah. Tapi aku akan memakai warna pink. Titik"_

 _"Tapi Lu-"_

 _"Titik."_

 _"Ara"_

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Jika diteruskan,tentu saja si rusa ini tak mau mengalah. Sehun harus memaksakan diri mengalah. Mengalah di sekian lama nya. _Mengalah untuk orang asing,benarkah itu Oh Sehun? Ahh dia benar benar sudah tidak waras._

Saat makanan datang, Luhan mengambil sumpitnya lalu memakan makanannya. Lain Luhan,lain juga Sehun. Ia lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya sambil tersenyum tersenyum sendiri. Tidakkah cara makan sang rusa sangat lucu dan imut? _Ahh Sehun benar benar sudah-_

 _"Kau tak makan?"_

 _"Ne. Arraseo"_

Sehun pun mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai menyusul Luhan melahap habis semua makanannya. Sehun sangat senang siang ini pasalnya si rusa cantik mau lunch dengannya. Dan Luhan sendiri tak mengerti,mengapa ia bisa mau menerima tawaran Oh Sehun yang jelas jelas aneh ini?

Luhan tak mau ambil pusing,ia segera saja menghabiskan makanannya agar cepat bisa pulang dan tak berurusan dengan namja dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghubungi kekasihnya. Ia ingin memprotes,mengapa dari kemarin ia hanya di diamkan oleh kekasihnya,bahkan sekarang kekasihnya tidak berangkat sekolah. Siapa lagi kekasih Baekhyun selain Park Chanyeol? namja tinggi semampai yang sangat populer itu? Baekhyun menelfon Chanyeol untuk yang ke 4kali nya namun hanya jawaban sang wanita menyebalkan diujung sana.

Tapi untungnya di panggilan ke lima Baekhyun,ada suara berat yang bersuara diujung sana

 **"Yeoboseyo?"**

 **"Yak Park Chanyeol! Mengapa kau baru mengangkat nya? Kau pikir aku siapa?!"**

 **"Kau adalah Xi Baek Hyun"**

 **"Lalu?"**

 **"Lalu.?"**

 **"Aku adalah kekasihmu bodoh!"**

 **"Ahh benar kau adalah kekasihku"**

 **"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa dengan sikapmu?!"**

 **"Tanyakan pada dirimu dan kkamjong itu!"**

 _Pip._ Telepon diputus sepihak oleh Chanyeil. Baekhyun semakin tak terima. Apa yang salah darinya? Dan kkamjong? Astaga,ia cemburu pada Kai? Tapi benar juga,Kai juga multitalend. Tak kalah dari Chanyeol. _Astaga baek,apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ha?_  
Baiklah. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang marah padanya karena Kai. Kai adalah orang yang sangat dingin,dan ia hanya berteman dengan Baekhyun. Apakah salah Baekhyun jika meneruskan pertemanan dengan Kai walaupun ia sudah milik Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke apartement kakaknya ingin mengambil pakaian yang kemarin ia pakai. Sehun melihat apartement Kris berbeda jauh dari tempatnya. Apartement Kris lebih bersih dan lebih ramai kesannya. Karena foto dan lukisan banyak menempel di sana. Piano yang Kris Punya juga sangat unik motifnya. _Motifnya? Motif apanya? Piano Kris bermotif gambar Tao begitu? Hahaha. Yang benar saja._ Hari ini Kris pun libur karena ia juga sangat tidak bersemangat ke kantor. Tao juga tidak ke kantor karena sehabis sekolah,ia ada konser langsung di Busan. Jadi hari ini,Kris belum sempat bertemu dengan Tao. Hal itu yang membuat nya sedikit uring uringan.

" _Hyung,aku ingin mengambil pakaianku_ "

Kris terkejut karena Suara Sehun tiba tiba terdengar keras disampingnya.

" _Aih kkamjakiya. Astaga Sehunna,lain kali buat ramai kakimu saat berjalan. Agar tidak mengejutkanku"_

Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu mengambil pakaian nya dan segera duduk dihadapan Kris. Ia mengamati setiap sudut wajah Kris. Kakak nya ini _benar benar sangat_ tampan.

" _ada apa? Kenapa lihat lihat_?"

Kris berbicara tanpa menoleh. Ia melihat majalah dan tabloid terbaru keluaran minggu ini

" _Kenapa kau tak mencari pasangan?"_

 _"Apa yang sedang ingin kau bicarakan Oh Sehun?"_

Seakan mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun,Kris langsung saja meluncurkan pertanyaan to the point pada Sehun. Sehun menggaruk pelipis nya dan melihat Kris.

" _Aku tertarik pada seseorang Hyung?"_

 _"Mworago?! Jadi akhirnya kau sudah melupakan JooHyun?"_

 _"Moodku sudah cukup bagus untuk bercerita ini. Jangan dirusak lagi"_

Sehun memperingatkan dengan nada mengancam. Kris tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk menuruti adiknya

" _Hanya tertarik sesaat. Tapi aku ingin lebih dekat. Bantu aku Hyung."_

 _"Cih dasar remaja"_

 _"Aku remaja yang sukses Hyung kalau kau belum tau"_

 _"Arrasseo. awal tahun sampai awal februari kalian masih libur sekolah kan?"_

 _"Ne."_

 _"Kosongkan jadwal kerjamu juga. Kita akan berlibur ke Rumah Liburan keluatga Oh"_

 _"Jinjja? Yang berada di Jeju? Astaga aku bisa lupa kalau keluarga Oh mempunyai rumah liburan disana jika kau tak mengingatkan."_

Kris hanya mendengus kesal. Lihatkah bagaimana _si kecil_ Sehun yang _cerewet_ jika bersamanya.

" _Kau sudah melupakannya bodoh. Ya aku sekalian ingin mengajak teman ku dan juga Tao"_

 _"kenapa ada penekanan di kata Tao? Apa dia bukan temanmu?"_

 _"Dia calon kakak iparmu"_

 _"Whoahh arrasseo"_

Kris hanya mendengus kesal. Sehun bahkan sudah tau kalau Kris hanya menginginkan Tao selama hiduonya. Namun seperti nya si kecil ini belum berhenti untuk terus menggodanya.

" _Aku pulang hyung_ "kata Sehun berdiri diikuti Kris

" _Hmm hati hati Sehunna_ "

 _"Hmm pasti_ "

Mereka bersalaman sebentar lalu memberi angkat tangan sebagai ungkapan perpisahan.

Hari yang dinanti murid telah tiba. Belum,ini belum pesta. Hari terakhir penjalanan masa murid kelas awal dan kelas pertengahan menjalani ulangan semester sedangkan kelas akhir menjalani ulangan semester dan uji coba. Ah betapa lelahnya otak mereka harus bekerja namun tidak untuk namja tinggi ini. Dia yakin ' _jawaban akan datang dengan sendirinya'._ Hal itu membuat si adik mendengus kesal setiap mendengar ocehan dari kakaknya.

Dugaan nilai yang keluar lebih cepat dari yang mereka kira. Mereka kira nilai akan keluar setelah 2hari namun mereka salah. Nilai keluar hari ini juga dan akan ditempel di mading. Mereka menunggu nilai itu sampai pukul 12 siang dan akhirnya keluar. Mereka berbondong bondong ke mading,tak terkecuali si Chanyeol ini. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

" _Sehun ayo kita lihat nilai kita"_

 _"Nanti saja Yeol,jika sudah sepi"_

 _"Kalau begitu biar aku saja"_

 _"Nanti kau terluka bagaimana? Disana ramaii sekali"_

 _"Biar saja. Mereka akan ku tabraki jika menghalangiku"_

 _"Ya terserah saja. Aku titip tolong lihatkan nilai ku juga"_

 _"Hmm Arraseo"_

Akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arah mading yang sedikit 'sepi' walau sebenarnya sangat ramai. Tapi lumayan dari pada mading yang lainnya. Chanyeol menubruki gadis gadis kecil yang ingin melihat nilai juga

" _Sunbaenim! Tolong lembut sedikit!"_

 _"Betul itu. Aih kasar sekali jalannya"_

 _"Biar saja. Apa masalahmu? Aih dasar yeoja"_

Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai akhirnya ia menemukan **Nilai Siswa XII.** Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Nama itu lagi yang menjadi nama terbesar di mading kelas XII

 **Congratulate to KIM JONG IN The best student.**  
 **SAINS : 10,00**  
 **MATH : 10,00**  
 **ENGLISH : 10,00**  
 **BAHASA KOREA : 9,75**

Selalu saja ia yang menjadi peringkat pertama di sekolah ini. Chanyeol menggerutu tidak menemukan namanya di peringkat 10 besar pada barisan huruf yang sedikit lebih kecil dibawahnya dari tulisan Kim Jong In tadi.

 _Peringkat kedua : Mark Yi Eun Tuan_  
 _Peringkat Ketiga : Oh Se Hun_  
 _Peringkat Kelima : Kim Da Hyun_  
 _Peringkat Keenam : Im Jae Bum_  
 _Peringkat Ketujuh : Lee Seung Hyun_  
 _Peringkat Kedelapan: Yoon Bo Ra_  
 _Peringkat Kesembilan: Kang Ji Hyeon_  
 _Peringkat Kesepuluh: Kim Hyo Jung_

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengecek ranking paralel yang ada dikertas berjejer disamping kettas peringkat 10 besar tadi. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggerutu sambil mencari namanya

 _"Aih. Bagimana bisa nilai ku dan Sehun berbeda. Yang salah aku atau sekolahnya? Aih. Dan ini kenapa banyak sekali yang bernama Park? Dimana namaku?!"_

Mata Chanyeol berbinar ketika mendapati namanya. Ia melihat nilai nya sedikit meneguk ludah. Aih. Apa benar ini nilainya?  
 _ **Park Chan Yeol- 27/11**_  
 _ **Math : 3,75**_  
 _ **Sains : 5.00**_  
 _ **English : 5,25**_  
 _ **Bahasa Korea : 6,50**_  
 _ **Peringkat : 120 dari 300 siswa kelas XII**_

Chanyeol menggerutu sendiri dan kembali ke kelas. Chanyeol menghentak hentakkan kaki nya saat menuju kelas sampai menuju kelas. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya itu.

" _Jadi berapakah peringkatku?"_

 _"Persetan dengan peringkat! Aku peringkat 120 yang benar saja!_

 _"Yha. Siapa juga yang bertanya peringkatmu? Aku bertanya peringkatku"_

 _"Tiga! Sudah puaskah kau?!"_

Chanyeol berteriak emosi sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa menunjukan bulan sabit pada matanya. Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal.

" _Angka yang cukup baik untukku,hahaha"_

Tawa Sehun masih menjadi umpatan tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengumpat. _Lagi pula,kenapa kkamjong itu pelit sekali memberi jawaban pada nya? Aihh._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Lain Chanyeol,lain dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat berbinar pasalnya nilai nya diantara kelas XI tergolong baik. Sangat baik malah

 **Congratulate to Park Kyung Soo The Best Student.**  
 **SAINS : 9,75**  
 **MATH : 10,00**  
 **ENGLISH : 10,00**  
 **BAHASA KOREA : 10,00**

Tak hanya itu yang membuat Kyungsoo senang. Ia mendapati nama nama sahabatnha dibawah namanya walaupun dengan huruf yanh sedikit lebih kecil

 _Peringkat Kedua : Choi Young Jae_  
 _Peringkat Ketiga : Xi Lu Han_  
 _Peringkat Keempat : Kim Ye Rim_  
 _Peringkat Kelima : Kim Jong Dae_  
 _Peringkat Keenam : Hirai Momo_  
 _Peringkat Ketujuh : Song Kyun-Ki_  
 _Peringkat kedelapan : Lee Yoon Jung_  
 _Peringkat kesembilan : Hwang Jae Jung_  
Peringkat kesepuluh : Im Na Yeon

Nilai Kelas XI atau kelas menengah sepertinya di rajai oleh perempuan. Katena dari sekian peringkat satu sampai dengan sepuluh,hanya peringkat 1,2,3,dan 5 yang laki laki. Entah Kyungsoo dan Luhan bisa disebut laki laki atau perempuan.

" _Selamat ya Kyungsoo"_

 _"Kyungsoo is the best!"_

Kyungsoo menanggapi mereka dengan senyuman termanis nya. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur karena ia kembali mendapat peringkat pertama. Kyungsoo memang selalu membuat orang tua nya bangga.

Ting..

Notification dari ponsel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk dari ponselnya

 **From : Hyungku Yang Bodoh**

 _ **Peringkat berapa?**_

Kyungsoo segera mengetikkan jawaban untuk Hyungnya

 **To : Hyungku Yang Bodoh**

 _ **Pertama. Kau?**_

 **From : Hyungku Yang Bodoh**

 _ **Persetan dengan peringkat. Aku akan dapat ocehan dari eomma lagi.**_

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Benar bukan tebakannya? Chanyeol akan mendapat nilai buruk dalam uji coba ini. Ahh biarlah ia mendapat batu nya. Ahh besok akan hari yang menyenangkan ketika mengambil hasil ujian Chanyeol akan menerima hukuman dari eommanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao hanya menatap iba nilai yang diterimanya. Tao menangis? Tidak. Ia tak pernah menangis tentang nilainya. Memang sewajarnya begitu. Mengingat ia terlahir tidak sejenius kedua kakaknya. Ayah dan Ibu nya juga tak menuntut Tao mendapat nilai bagus. Namun,Tao punya perasaan. Semua mengatakan ' _tak apa_ ' namun Tao mengerti. Mereka semua kecewa padanya. _Semuanya._ Kali ini Tao mendapat peringkat 150 dari 200 siswa kelas X. Betapa mengerikannya hal itu untuk Tao. Tao mengusir pikiran sedihnya beranjak pulang dan menunggu Kris di ruang tunggu.

Tak begitu lama,Kris datang menjemput Tao. Tao yang sedikit kesal langsung masuk ke mobil Kris dan menutup pintu dengan keras

" _Ada apa Tao?"_

 _"Tidak apa apa! Aku ingin ke toko buku dan swalayan"_

 _"Hmm.. baiklah,seperti Tao ku sedang kesal"_

 _"Ohh ayolah jangan lama lama!"_

Ditoko buku,Tao memilih banyak sekali novel dari berbagai bahasa. Bahasa inggris,bahasa korea,bahasa china. Tao sangat menyukai novel. Dan apalagi saat ia marah. Novel berapa halaman pun akan habis dibacanya dalam satu hari. Tao memberikan tumpukan novel yang ia pilih pada kasir diikuti Kris

" _Apa kau akan habis membacanya dalam satu hari semuanya itu?"_

 _"Kalaupun tidak,setidaknya ada satu sampai tiga novel yang kuhabiskan"_

Kris mengangguk hanya bisa melihat Tao yang sedang kesal.

 _"Semuanya 150 ribu won"_

Sang kasir memberi tahu. Tao yang akan mengambil _credit card_ nya tertahan karena tangan Kris lebih vepat memberikan _credit card_ nya.

" _Kris-ah,aku juga punya."_

 _"Gunakan uangmu untuk lainnya saja."_

 _"Tapi-"_

 _"Aku bekerja juga untukmu. Jadi buat apa uangku jika aku tak membelanjakanmu?_ "

Tao hanya mengangguk dan menuruti titah Kris. Kris selalu menjadi seperti kakak yang baik untuk Tao. Walaupun ia tau,Kris menyukainya. Tao dan Kris pun akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan selanjutnya. Yaitu di swalayan. Tao banyak membeli camilan kesukaannya

" _Kris-ah,ambilkan itu. Iya itu jajanan yang ada jelly nya"_

 _"Aku mau coklat strawberry ini"_

 _"Kris-ah,ice cream"_

 _"KKrisris-ah,mau kemana? Ayo temani aku dulu"_

 _"Aku lelah Tao-ya,sudah sana kau beli apa saja. Aku menunggu disini. Nanti akan kubayar"_

 _"Tidak mau. Ayo ikut"_

 _"Baiklah"_

Kris terpaksa harus mengikuti _namjanya_ berbelanja. Ini melelahkan. Tapi Kris dengan setia menemani Tao sampai semua yang diinginkan Tao terpenuhi. Kris khirnya membayar semua belanjaan Tao lalu menuju mobil. Keringat Kris lebih banyak daripada Tao. Tao hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Kris kewalahan mendampinginya.

"Kris-ah"

"Mau apa lagi?"

"Nilaiku."

Kris terdiam. Sorot mata Tao berubah sedih dan Tao menundukkan kepalanya. _Apa nilai Tao buruk?_

 _"Kapan nilaiku akan membaik Kris? Aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik.. hikss"_

Reflek Kris meminggirkan mobilnya dan memeluk Tao erat. Kris benci Tao menangis. Gara gara nilai sialan itu Tao nya menangis.

" _Kau sudah mengusahakannya Tao-ya. Sstt. Sudah ya? Hm?"_

Tao membalas pelukan kris erat. Ya,Tao butuh pelukan. Dan badan kris yang pas dibadan Tao membuat Tao nyaman setiap kali Kris memeluknya.

" _Aku akan mengecewakan eomma Kris. Aku..aku..hiks...aku-hmmphh"_

Kris sudah lebih dulu melumat bibir Tao lembut. Memberi ketenangan pada Tao. Tao sedikit tersentak namun ia butuh kenyamanan. Dibalasnya lumatan Kris pada bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya. Kris meraih tengkuk Tao memperdalam ciuman mereka. Cairan bening Tao masih mengalir walaupun nafasnya kini tidak tersenggal lagi. Kris melepaskan lumatannya lalu mencium kening Tao.

" _Kau tau? Jika dunia menganggapmu orang yang tak berguna,kau harus tau kalau kau selalu berguna untukku. Jika kau merasa dunia kejam padamu,aku selalu ada untukmu. Karena aku mencintaimu Tao-ya"_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _next chapter : The Party. Staytune_


	10. Chapter 10

Rated : T/M  
Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship,drama,hurt  
BoyXBoy  
Dont like Dont Read

.

.  
 **NB: Zhang Yi Xing-GS**

.

.  
CHAPTER 10

" _Yak Park Chanyeol! Apa apaan ini nilai mu yang sangat sangat melebihi buruk!"_

Suara itu berasal dari Kim Tae Yeon atau lebih tepatnya,Park Taeyeon. Istri dari Park Yesung,ibu dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Taeyeon walaupun umurnya sudah menginjak 41 tahun tapi wajahnya masih cantik bersinar bagai sinar rembulan. Taeyeon sangat jengkel karena 3 kali berturut turut Chanyeol, _anak sulungnya_ mendapat nilai yang sangat kurang memuaskan

 _"Aigoo Mom ini galak sekali. Itu hanya karena nasib sial yang kudapat"_

Chanyeol masih sempat saja menjawab ocehan dari ibunya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik sambil memakan icecream nya. Menurutnya,ini lebih seru dari pada menonton film

 _"Nasib sial kepalamu! Ini sudah keberapa kali kau mengatakan nasib sial?!"_

 _"Benar Mom,dia tidak pernah belajar mom"_

Kyungsoo mengompori Eomma nya dengan kata kata yang menjelekkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa di belakang eomma nya yang sedang memarahi kakaknya

 _"Yak Park Kyung Soo!"_

 _"Jangan berteriak pada adikmu! Kau itu yang salah,kenapa kau yang berteriak?! Kyungsoo rajin belajar. Wajar nilainya diatas rata rata. Jadi jangan iri padanya"_

 _"Aishh,siapa juga yang iri"_

"Mulai hari ini,sampai liburan awal februari,kau tidak boleh memegang kunci mobil titik."

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menyadari eommanya ini serius. Lalu ia merengek rengek memegang tangan Taeyeon dan berusaha memeluknya. Namun Taeyeon yang kesal tak akan termakan aegyo sang anak sulungnya ini

 _"Ahh mom,jangan mom. Aku mohon. Jangan mobil ya. Dia kesayanganku"_

 _"Tidak ada mohon mohonan"_

 _"Mom,bagaimana kalau aku mimpi buruk karena tak bisa mendampingi para mobil yang sudah menjadi kekasih setiaku? Ahh mom"_

 _"Tidak ada kekasih kekasihan"_

 _"Ahh mom. Bagaimana kalau aku ingin bertemu Baekkie chubby ku?"_

Taeyeon terdiam sejenak. Memang Taeyeon sudah mengenal kekasih anaknya ini sejak 2 minggu mereka berpacaran. Dan hal itu disambut senang oleh Taeyeon karena Baekhyun anak yang baik dan ramah juga sopan tentunya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya ibunya ini tertarik atas penawaran Chanyeol.

 _"Kyungsoo punya motor dua. Pakai saja satu atau kalau tidak,menebeng saja pada mobil Kyungsoo"_

Kyungsoo sedikit tersedak. dia tidak melarang Chanyeol memakai motornya. Tapi membayangkan Chanyeol memakai motor _maticnya? Hahaha._ Kyungsoo membayangkan seberapa besarnya badan Chanyeol saat memakai motor Kyungsoo yang mungil dan lucu. Kalau Chanyeol menebeng satu mobil dengannya? Tentu saja ia tak akan mau. Sedangkan Chanyeol melebarkan matanya lebih besar dan mengehembuskan nafas kasar lalu merengek lagi.

 _"Shireo! Aku tidak mau. Aku akan seperti Hulk atau Hellboy. Andwae. Menebeng Kyungsoo? Aih mau diletakkan dimana karisma seorang Park Chan Yeol"_

 _"Kalau begitu jalan kaki saja. Gampang kan?"_

Taeyeon tersenyum licik lalu menaiki tangga rumah mewahnya. Chanyeol hanya mendatarkan wajahnya lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan mengambil makanan yang ada dimeja.

 _"Sudah puaskah Kau Park Kyung Soo? Kalau aku jalan kaki,aku bukan menjadi Park Chanyeol yang berkarisma melainkan menjadi Park Chanyeol Tukang Sol sepatu!"_

 _"Hahaha. Lain kali,belajarlah lebih giat."_

 _"Teoriku mengatakan jawaban akan datang dengan sendirinya. Jadi buat apa aku belajar?"_

 _"Makan Saja teorimu. Hasilnya kau mendapat nilai buruk. Dasar. Kau terlalu banyak teori sampai melupakan praktekmu. Sudah. Aku ingin ke dapur. Mengurusi mu membuat aku sakit kepala"_

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya ke dapur. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk termenung di situ sambil mendengus kesal ke arah Kyungsoo

 _"Aku yang mendapat nilai buruk,kenapa dia yang sakit kepala? Aneh"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan inilah malam Tahun Baru. Seluruh kota Seoul juga sudah menanti nanti tahun baru yang indah. Tahun baru yang mereka harap dapat menjadi lebih baik. Menjadi lebih indah. Menjadi lebih berwarna.

Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Ia juga ingin tahun kali ini ia bisa melupakan semua kepahitan. Semua kekecewaan yang menggebu di dasar hatinya. Sehun. Seorang namja tulen,berprestasi,memiliki banyak peluang,dan pengusaha muda yang sukses. Juga memiliki segudang cerita kepahitan di masa lalu nya. Memiliki luka yang sangat membekas di relung hatinya. Ia berusaha mengobati dan melupakan luka itu. Namun ada satu kenyataan yang ia sadari. _Luka itu entah tak akan atau belum benar benar mengering._

Luhan sudah bersiap dirumahnya menanti kehadiran Sehun. Sebenarny ia tak begitu mengharapkan namja itu. Lebih baik ia melupakan nya lalu Luhan bisa saja tidur di kasurnya yang besar itu. Luhan sudah memakai Tuxedo warna pink dengan glitter berwarna silver mengkilat. Luhan memperhatikan wajahnya ke Cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Bukanya memuji diri sendiri ia malah mempoutkan bibirnya,tanda tak senang

 _"Kenapa aku belum terlihat tampan?"_

 _"Karena kau memang dilahirkan cantik Lu"_

Seorang wanita cantik tersenyum padanya,memegang pundak Luhan yang lebih tinggi dari nya. Ialah Xi Hye Kyo. Ibu dari Luhan dan kakak adik nya.

 _"Eomma aku ini tampan"_

 _"Eomma tau. Lulu eomma akan selalu tampan. Saking tampannya,kau terlihat cantik"_

 _"Eomma. Aku manly"_

 _"Aigoo arrasseo. Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi pacarmu malam ini?"_

Hyekyo memandang Luhan merona Luhan seakan terbakar matahari,karena menjadi sangat merah akibat perkataan Hyekyo tadi. Hyekyo hanya terkekeh kecil melihat anaknya

 _"Pacar apanya? Dia hanya sunbaeku"_

 _"Ahh ya Sunbae ya?"_

 _"Eommaa! Dia benar sunbaeku"_

 _"Ya terserah Kau saja. Itu Baekhyun sudah di depan. Kajja"_

 _ **Tin..Tin...**_

Suara klakson mobil berbunyi. Entah itu milik siapa,namun Klakson itu berbunyi sangat keras. Ah ternyata itu klakson dari dua mobil yang berbeda. Pantas saja suaranya sangat nyaring. Hyekyo memilih masuk tak mencampuri urursan anaknya. Dia ibu yang sangat perhatian. Baekhyun memakai Tuxedo berwarna merah mengkilat sedangkan Chanyeol memakai tuxedo biru tua samar samar silver. Luhan sedikit membelalak untuk keduanya. Warna yang mereka pakai sangat tak cocok walau tak merusak mata.

 _"Aigoo. Itu warna yang sangat tak cocok Chanyeol sunbaenim dan Kau juga Baekhyunnie"_

Luhan berkomentar menimbulkan tawa dari Chanyeol dan baekhyun. Pasangan itu sangat aneh jika warna yang mereka pakai dicocokkan. Malah tak ada cocok nya sama sekali.

 _"Kita akan menjadi dominasi warna pelangi. Setidaknya juga kau. Kau juga memakai warna pink."_

Chanyeol membalas komentar Luhan dengan sedikit tertawa. Apa yang salah dari Luhan? Ia memakai warna pink tidaj ada salahnya kan? Dan seharusnya,Sehun juga memakaii-

 _"Yak Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau memakai warna itu!"_

Luhan berteriak melihat Sehun memakai tuxedo berwarna putih dengan rambut rapi berwarna hitam kelam. Beda dengan si tinggi itu memakai jambul yang juga tinggi. Sehun melihat penampilannya sendiri dari ujung kaki nya. Ia merasa tak salah dengan penampilannya.

 _"Wae? Warna ini natural. Cocok dengan tuxedo mu itu"_

Chanyeol tertawa kencang diselingi menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun ini _polos_ atau apa?

 _"Hahaha. Sehunna,ia malu. Karena ia lebih mirip yeoja mu. bukan namjamu"_

 _"Yyak!"_

 _"Ohh jadi seperti itu"_

 _"Kalian sudah seperti pasangan yang akan menikah saja. Hhaha"_

 _"Diam kau Xi Baek Hyun"_

Luhan menggerutu sendiri karena Sehun. Memang benar ia memakai warna yang juga cocok dengan Sehun. Tapi bukankah itu membuat kesan kalau Sehun lebih tampan darinya? Aih.

 _"Kita berangkat sekarang saja."_

Kata Chanyeol mendahului Luhan dan Sehun yang sepertinya akan melanjutkan pertempuran. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berangkat terlebih dahulu dan mengklakson Sehun dan Luhan sebelum berangkat. Sehun melambaikan tangan sedangkan Luhan menatapnya sinis. Sehun menurunkan tangannya,dan membalas tatapan sinis Luhan

" _Wae wae wae?"_

 _"Aih. Kau sepertinya sengaja mempermalukan ku Oh Sehun Sunbaenim"_

Luhan memberi penekanan pada kalimat akhirnya. Kalau saja Luhan tak sedang berwajah galak seperti ini,mungkin Sehun akan tertawa. Karena daripada menyeramkan,Luhan terlihat lebih imut dari biasanya. Namun Luhan memberi tatapan membunuh yang imut. Itulah yang membuat Sehun ragu untuk tertawa

" _Anni. Aku pikir kau akan suka bajuku,karena ini juga cocok dengan tuxedo mu itu."_

Sehun mengomentari pakaiannya dengan sangat lugu. Seperti tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Padahal jelas jelas,ia membuat Luhan terlihat lebih girly. Luhan memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun

" _Ayo berangkat jangan banyak bicara"_

 _"Bukankah yang paling banyak bicara ia?"_

Sehun bergumam namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Luhan. Luhan yang sudah dari awal kesal karena penampilan Sehun hanya memutuskan diam sepanjang perjalanan.  
_

Lain dengan namja maskulin dingin ini. Ia berdiri di depan kaca besar nya. Memandang setiap inci tubuhnya. Melihat kecocokan tuxedo miliknya dengan badannya. _Pas._ Itu yang membuat nya puas.

Kai. Dia terlihat tak terlalu senang dengan acaranya ini. Dia menghadiri acara itu bukan karena _**ingin**_ tapi ia _**harus.**_

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 18.45. Kalaupun ia terlambat,ia tak masalah. Karena posisi nya juga tak lepas dari tuan rumah. Kai adalah namja yang sangat mementingkan kedisiplinan. Ia bahkan pernah memecat _pembantu,tukang masak,penjahitnya,desaigner nya,dan lain lain_ hanya karena mereka terlambat walaupun hanya **satu menit.**  
Kai juga tipe orang yang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan sampai lupa tidur,lupa mandi,lupa makan hanya karena pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Bel interkom apartement Kai berbunyi. Ia hanya melihat wajah seseorang diluar dengan cctv apartment yang berada di atas televisinya. Kai segera memencet remote control apartement nya sehingga secara otomatis pintu apartement terbuka dan kembalu menutup saat Chen,adiknya masuk. Chen sempat terperangah melihat Kai. _betapa maskulin nya kakak nya ini_. Kai memakai tuxedo berwarna dark dengan terkancing rapi. rambut disisir ke belakang. Rapi. Bahkan sangat rapi untuk pesta seperti ini. Chen hanya memakai tuxedo berwarna _biru laut_ tak jadi memakai warna pink,karena ia berubah pikiran. Chen memakai tuxedo biru laut kemeja putih. Chen sama sekali tak mengkancingkan tuxedo nya sehingga berkibar bila terkena angin. Apa itu rapi? Ya tentu saja termasuk rapi. Karena Chen yakin semua pasti berpenampilan sepertinya,kecuali kakaknya. Dia selalu rapi dimanapun dia berada.

" _Kau mau tetap diam disitu atau bagaimana?"_

Kata kata Kai membuat Chen tersadar dari lamunannya. Chen hanya meneguk ludah nya.

" _Kai-ya,apa benar aku ini adikmu? Dan aduh,kenapa kau sangat rapi? Bahkan terlalu rapi untuk pesta ini. Sebenarnya kau ini mau ke pesta atau mau menikah?"_

Chen memprotes Kai dengan nada sedikit geram namun takjub. Chen dan Kai terpaut 9 bulan karena Chen lahir 8 bulan saat di kandungan,itulah mengapa Chen tidak memanggil Kai dengan 'hyung' dan Kai pun tak mempermasalahkannya. Kai tersenyum miring mendapati kritikkan Chen.

" _Kalau kau berpikir aku orang lain,aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kau bawa mobil?"_

 _"Bukan,tidak seperti itu. Tentu saja tidak! Kau memberiku pesan menjemput tanpa membawa mobil."_

 _"Baiklah. Segera turun atau aku akan berangkat sendiri."_

Kai mendahului Chen yang mengumpat karenanya

" _Siapa yang mengantar siapa?"_

Chen mengikuti Kai dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kai. Chen sedikit melihat Kai yang lebih tinggi lalu mulai memasuki lift.

 _"Kai,kau tau Park Kyungsoo?"_

Kai sedikit mengangkat alisnya sebelah lalu memandang Chen tajam. Chen sedikit takut lalu mengangkat tangannya

" _Adik si Chanyeol Sunbaenim"_

 _"Yang mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas XI ?"_

 _"Whoahh apa kau juga penggemarnya? Bahkan sampai tau juga peringkatnya?"_

 _"Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau tulisan besar juga terpampang di mading"_

Chen menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Benar juga. Siapa yang tidak tahu?

" _Ahh kau benar juga. Dan asal kau tau,dia itu istimewa Kai. Aigoo.. Matanya yang lebar,bibirnya yang seksi"_

Chen mendeskripsikan nya sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Lamborghini hitam milik Kai.

" _Jangan berbicara seolah olah Kyung-siapa itu tadi wanita. Karena realita nya dia laki laki"_

Chen sedikit terkekeh pada posisi duduknya. Kai menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan standar. Chen yang dari tadi mengoceh tentang Kyungsoo pun memandang kesal jalanan.

"Tapi aku sebal dengannya. Ia slalu tersenyum,denganku juga"

"Bukankah malah bagus?"

Komentar Kai yang singkat tak membuat Chen merasa baik. Malah chen lebih mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tapi dia senyum untuk semua orang. Semuanya Kai. Aku pernah memberi nya coklat. Tapi aku yakin ia juga pernah mendapat coklat dari yang lainnya"

"Itu berarti dia ramah."

"Untuk semuanyaa"

Chen mengoreksi kata Kai. Ya Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum untuk semua orang dan setiap saat. Chen perna berpikir,apa kyungsoo tak lelah terus tersenyum setiap harinya?

"Kau harus melihatnya Kai. Dia sangat uhh menawan,kau akan kehilangan sifat dinginmu ini jika sudah bertemu dengan ia."

Kai hanya tersenyum miring dengan semua ocehan Chen. Kai sangat mengehemat suaranya. Bahkan ia jarang sekali berbicara.  
_

Sehun dan Luhan sudah akan sampai di Kediaman Kim. Sehun memastikan kalau disana akan ramai fansgirl dari nya,Park,dan Kim. Maka Sehun memilih jalan Alternative ke Parkir Belakang Kediaman Kim. Yah bagaimanapun juga,Sehun adalah namja pandai dan mempunyai daya ingat yang tinggi. Ia masih ingat ketika kecil ia pernah bermain disitu bersama Chen.

Luhan melihat jalurnya berbeda,ia mendelik sebal lalu menatap sinis Sehun.

 _"Yak! Kita mau kemana? Jangan bilang kau mau menculikku"_

Sehun yang sedikit senyum membalas tatapan Luhan. Namun Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan yang pipinya berubah warna

 _"Untuk apa menculikmu? Lebih baik aku menculik rusa sungguhan bisa menghasilkan uang. Menculikmu? Membuat repot saja. Dan jangan banyak protes. Aku sudah terlalu sering kesini daripada kau"_

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu,memilih diam menuruti apa kata Sehun. Lagi pula Sehun juga sudah pernah kesini. Jadi Luhan tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka akan tersesat.

Sehun memparkirkan mobilnya dengan baik lalu beranjak keluar mobil.

" _Ayo keluar"_

Kata Sehun lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Namun Luhan tetap didalam dengan wajah cemberutnya. Sehun tetap mengernyit. _Apa dia malu dengan pakaiannya?_

" _Kenapa kau tak keluar?"_

" _Dasar pabbo. Seharusnya kau membukakan pintu untukku"_

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Luhan. Namun Luhan tetap menatapnua sinis

" _Ahh.. sekarang kau sudah mau dianggap wanita,ne?"_

Luhan membelakkan matanya,ia berdecak kesal sementara Sehun hanya tertawa karena wajah Luhan yang terlihat lucu.

" _Yasudah ayo"_

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan memberi uluran tangannya. Luhan sempat ragu tapi dia tetap menerima uluran tangan itu. Mereka berjalanan dengan santai tanpa sadarnya tangan mereka belum terlepas sama sekali.

 _"Aaaaaaa Kim Jong In Oppa!"_

Suara ricuh dari para fans saat mobil Kai melintas di hadapan mereka dan memarkirkan nya di parkiran utama. Dengan para _maid_ , Kai yang tanpa ekspresi menembus kerumunan itu. Chen juga mengikuti disampingnya. Chen melihat Kai sekilas. Dia memang tampan,tak perlu ragu jika fans nya sangat banyak dan multitalend walau dia sangat terkesan _arogant._ Chen dan Kai sampai di depan pintu disambut oleh wanita paruh baya yang menjadi senior _maid._ Kai sedikit berbisik pada Chen yang lebih pendek darinya.

 _"Apakah itu yang namanya Kyung tadi?"_

Chen mendelik sebal dan mendengus. Ternyata sang kakak ini juga memiliki rasa humor. Chen menatap nya sinis

 _"Lucu"_

 _"Aku tidak sedang melawak asal kau tau"_

Kai sedikit tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah sang adik yang berubah menjadi super kesal.

 _"Sudah lama rasanya tak merasakan dinginnya Korea"_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **Tbc**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **auww maaf cuma post segini,dan ini belum inti partynya hehe:". Karna gue lagi ujian sekolah plus gamau ngecewain kalian,jadi ya sorry batt** **rcl rcl yaa** **see you**


	11. Chapter 11

Rated : T/M  
Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship,drama,hurt  
BoyXBoy  
Dont like Dont Read

.

.  
 **NB: Zhang Yi Xing-GS**  
 **Kim Hee Chul-GS**

.

.  
CHAPTER 11

Luhan sudah memasuki kediaman Kim bersama Sehun. Saat ia melihat banyak sekali orang yang datang,barulah ia sadar kalau ia masih memegangi tangan Oh Sehun. Sontak ia melepaskan genggamannya. Sehun sedikit menyadari kalau Luhan gugup lalu memilih tidak peduli dengannya. Sehun melihat Kris dengan tuxedo bermotif garis horizontal yang berwarna hitam pada garisnya. Lalu ia memilih menyapa kakaknya,dan meninggalkan Luhan disitu sendiri. Sehun berjalan mendekati Kris dan menepuk kakaknya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggerutu sendiri disitu. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari Kyungsoo,kalau Park Chanyeol sudah datang,harusnya si Kyungsoo juga sudah datang.

.

.  
.

Namja dingin ini bergetar hebat saat akan membuka ganggang pintu sebuah kamar yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia pegang. Kai.

Kai mulai membuka seperempat dari pintu itu,lalu mendapat sahutan dari wanita paruh baya dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

" _Jongin-ah,apa itu kau?"tanya wanita itu._

Wanita itu sangat cantik dengan gaun putih panjangnya. Walau ia sedikit pucat,tapi itu tak mengurangi kecantikan _interbeauty_ nya.

 _"Ne eommoni. Boleh aku masuk?"_

 _"Tentu Jongin-ah"_

Kai menginjakkan kakinya di kamar itu,wanita itu bernama asli Zhang Yi Xing atau lebih tepatnya Kim Yi Xing karena ia adalah **istri** dari Kim Joon Myeon.

Kai memandang manik mata ibunya dan menangkup wajah ibunya. Yixing sangat senang melihat anak sulungnya sudah besar bahkan sangat berkarisma seperti ini.

 _"Eommoni tau tidak?"_

 _"Apa Jonginnie?"_

Yixing tersenyum saat wajah Kai berbinar saat ia memanggil _Jonginnie_

" _Kalau kau bukan ibuku,mungkin sekarang aku sudah melumatmu dan menidurimu lalu menikahimu keesokan harinya"_

Kai menjawabnya sambil tersenyum menggoda yang mendapat cubitan di perutnya

" _Ahh eommoni,appoyoo"_

 _"Rasakan,dasar anak mesum"_

Kai memegang kepalanya yang sakit dan menatap ibunya. _Apa perasaannya saja atau memang benar kalau ibunya ini pucat_. Mata kai berubah menjadi Sendu saat melihat manik mata sang ibu yang berkata 'eommoni sangat merindukanmu'

" _Eommoni,mianhaeyo"_

 _"Eoh? Mian? Kenapa?"_

 _"Meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini"_

Yixing tersenyum meraba pipi anak sulungnya. Ia sangat bangga pada anaknya yang sudah berpikiran sangat dewasa.

" _Ya kau bersalah. Maka jangan pernah tinggalkan eommoni mu ini lagi,hm?"_

Yixing sedikit terkekeh juga Kai yang melihat ibunya yang lebih pendek. Kai merengkuh badan Yixing,melepaskan segala beban yang ia tanggung selama ini.

" _Tidak akan lagi eommoni. I miss you eommoni"_

 _"I miss you too sayang. Sudah,ayo kita kebawah menyambut tamu"_

Yixing berusaha menggeleng dan berusaha menegakkan kepala Kai,namun Kai menggeleng mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing

" _jangan. Seperti ini dulu. Sebentar saja. Aku mohon."kata Kai parau_

Yixing mengerti akan anaknya,ia pun sama. Ia juga sangat merindukan anak nya ini. Ia membalas pelukan Kai dan menyadari kalau gaunnya sedikit basah. Yixing tersenyum kecil,setidaknya Kai masih bisa **menangis** walau hanya di depannya.

" _Heyy,uljima"_

 _"Aku tidak menangis"_

 _"Kau iya"_

Kai mengangkat kepalanya lalu melihat ibunya sendu. Sejak ia kecil,ibunya belum pernah bahagia yang sesungguhnya.

 _"Kau sudah menemui ayahmu kan?"_

Kai mengerti siapa yang dimaksud ibunya namun ia pura pura.

" _Siapa?"_

 _"Jonginnie,"_

 _"Ahh,apa yang eommoni maksud Tuan Kim? Anni. Aku belum menemuinya"_

Yixing tidak terkejut akan hal itu,sejak umur _**8 tahun**_ ,dia seperti sudah sangat menghindar bahkan membenci ayahnya. Namun Yixing selalu meminta agar Anak Sulungnya ini tidak menghindari atau lebih tepatnya membenci terlalu banyak pada ayah kandungnya.

" _Kenapa sayang? Ayo temui ayahmu ya"_

 _"Tidak akan eommoni. Kau tau,siapa yang menyebabkan penderitaan untukmu selama ini. Kalau bukan ayah-maksudku Tuan Kim dan jalang nya itu. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan memaafkannya"_

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Yixing sedang menangis di gereja bersandar pada tembok. Menangis tersedu karena ayahnya,Zhang Chen Lou meninggal,dan parahnya tidak ada suaminya yang berusaha menghiburnya.

" _Yeoboya,mian. masih banyak urusan yang harus aku kerjakan." Kata Joonmyeon_

Yixing menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskan nya pelan dan kembut

" _Tak apa. Aku bisa. Jangan sampai sakit,ne?"_

 _"Arasseo"_

Panggilan terputus. Yixing menangis tersedu sampai akhirnya ada suara mungil disampingnya.

" _Eommonii,hikss... abeoji mana eommoni? Hikss.. kenapa abeoji tidak datang? Hiks..hikss"_

Suara mungil itu berasal dari anak sulung Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Yaitu Jongin. Jongin menangis dan bertanya tentang dimana Joonmyeon, _kenapa ia tidak datang?_  
Yixing yang iba melihat itu langsung berhenti menangis dan memeluk Jongin kecil

" _Abeoji akan datang sayang,jangan menangis ne? Ada Eommoni disini,Jongin sayang eommoni kan?"_

Jongin kecil mengangguk lalu membalas pelukan Yixing dengan sisa sisa tangisannya.

Setelah itu,Yixing sering sakit sakitan dan mudah lelah. Dia juga sempat terkena serangan jantung,Yixing bilang itu penyakit turunan. Namun Jongin yang masih kecil tidak percaya,setahu dia,Harabuji atau Halameoni nya tak memiliki penyakit itu

Waktu beranjak cepat,tak terasa Jongin akan segera masuk ke sekolah dasar. Dan tepat _2 minggu_ sebelum pendaftaran,ayahnya,Joonmyeon datang ke Seoul. Joonnyeon selalu datang walaupun hanya 1 kali dalam setahun. Dan ia juga senang karena Yixing merawat Jongin dan Jongdae kecilnya.

" _Bagaimana kalau aku menyekolahkan Jongin di NewYork? Aku bisa menjamin memasukkan nya ke Julliard sesuai impiannya."_

 _"Tapi,apa dia mau?"_

Yixing cemas sambil melihat Jongin yang sedang bermain dengan Jongdae.

" _Bujuklah. Biar Jongdae disini"_

 _"Hmm.. Baiklah"_

Yixing mendekati anak sulungnya serta Joonmyeon mendekati anak bungsunya. Yixing menatap Joonmyeon sekilas,dan Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan. Yixing pun tersenyum.

" _Jongin ikut eommoni sebentar ya nak?"_

 _"Kemana eommoni? Jongin harus melawan Jongdae dulu,Jongin baru saja kalah"_

 _"Iya eommoni,aku baru saja mengalahkan Jongin. Tunggu rounde dua dulu ya?"_

 _"Sebentar saja,Jongdae dengan abeoji dulu ya? Abeoji akan mengalahkan mu"_

 _"Okey,abeoji jangan kalah ya?"_

 _"Baiklah. Haha"_

Yixing mengajak anak sulungnya ke kamar nya lalu memandang manik mata Jongin kecil yang polos

" _Ada apa eommoni?"_

 _"Hm..Jongin mau sekolah di Julliard?"_

 _"Di Julliard? Maksud eommini Julliard yang di New York? Mau eommoni mau sekali"_

 _"Kalau begitu,kau akan sekolah disana sebentar lagi"_

Yixing tersenyum memandang Jongin.

" _Horay... Kita akan melihat kota New York setiap harinya Eommoni"_

 _"Sebenarnya.. Hanya kau saja dan abeoji yang di New York sayang"_

Sorot mata Jongin tak dapat dibaca sekarang. Ada kesan sedih,kecewa,heran dan lainnya.

" _Waeyo?"_

 _"Hm.. Kalau eommoni ikut,siapa yang merawat makam harabeoji?"_

Yixing tersenyum saat anaknya mulai terbujuk dan mengangguk

" _Benar juga yaa. Arasseo. Jongin Mau. Tapi ada satu syarat."_

 _"Apakah itu?"_

 _"Aku kan akan tinggal diluar negri,aku tidak mau dipanggil Jongin. Aku ingin panggilan keren lainnya"_

Yixing tersenyum lalu sejenak berpikir. Apa nama yang cocok untuk anaknya.

" _Bagaimana kalau Mark?"_

 _"Mark? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan namaku eommoni. Aku tidak mau. Itu sangat pasaran"_

Yixing berpikir lagi.

" _Jackson?"_

 _"setiap negara ada nama itu eommoni"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau Kkamjong?"_

 _"Eommoni!"_

Yixing tertawa lalu meraih pipi anaknya

" _Arraseo. Kalau... Kai?"_

 _"Kai? Wahh bagus. Ya aku mau eommoni"_

Yixing tersenyum lega saat anaknya sudah bisa dibujuk. Yixing lalu mengangguk dan mengajak Jongin keluar agar bisa bermain kembali bersama Jongdae.

.

.

Jongin disana menjadi kepribadian yang baik. Mendapatkan nilai yang baik dan sangat kreatif. Ia mempunyai sahabat bernama Tao. Ayahnya bilang,kalau Tao itu bermarga yang sama dengan nya yaitu Tao. Dan dia anak dari bibi Huang yang tinggal jauh dari rumahnya

Sampai saat ketika dia mendapat kabar baik bahwa dia lulus ujian dengan nilai terbaik di sekolah menengah pertamanya. Ia akan sempat membuka kamarnya,namun urung. Karena ia melihat ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan Bibi Huang. Jongin anak yang sopan dan sangat menjaga sikap. Lalu ia putuskan untuk pergi dan memberi tahunya nanti sampai ketika

" _Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan identitasku dan identitas Tao pada Kai hah?! Bahkan Yixing sudah tau dari umur Tao yang 4 tahun! Kai harus tau kalau Tao adalah adik nya!"_

 **Deg**. Kai serasa jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga. _Apa kata bibi Huang tadi? Perasaan nya saja atau memang bibi Huang menyebutkan kalau Tao,Tao adalah adiknya?_

" _Yha! Dengarkan aku. Aku sudah tidak berurusan denganmu. Aku sudah meminta maaf pada Yixing dan tak akan mebgulangi kesalahanku lagi beberapa tahun lalu. Kau harus tau,aku sudah menanggung semua kehidupan Tao seperti yang kau inginkan!"_

 _"Tapi tak seharusnya kau menyembunyukan identitasnya!"_

 _"Diam!"_

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan membawa Tao dan mengatakan pada Kai yang sebenarnya. Aku sendiri!" Kata Huang Heechul._

Mendengar suara hentakan kaki,lantas Kai bersembunyi di balik lemari dan melihat Heechul pergi menarik Tao dari atas dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Pikiran Kai tidak menuju pada Tao saat ini. Melainkan pada Ayahnya. Ia masuk dan _menggebrak_ pintu kamar ayahnya keras.  
Joonmyeon terperanjat melihat raut wajah Kai penuh amarah dan merah. Joonmyeon sempat akan mendekati anaknya,namun Kai sudah cepat memukul telak Joonmyeon sehingga d _arah segar_ keluar dari sudut bibir Joonmyeon.

" _Brengsek! Ternyata selama ini kau mencampakkan ibuku hah? Dimana otak mu bajingan?! Apa kau sadar,ibuku menderita gara gara siapa? Ibuku terkena serangan jantung karena siapa? Ibuku menangis karena siapa? Apa kau tau hah?! Itu karenamu brengsek! Dan lebih parahnya,aku adalah anakmu. Cih,memalukan!"_

 _"Dengarkan abeoji,aboji-"_

 _"Omong kosong!"_

Kai menendang keras perut Joonmyeon,ayahnya dengan sangat kencang. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon disitu sendiri.

Seminggu berlalu tentang insiden itu,Yixing menyusul anaknya di New York . Sepertinya Kai juga sedang marah pada Yixing tapi tak sebegitu marah. Dan,Heechul sudah _meninggal_ tadi pagi karena saat ia membawa Tao,kecelakaan terjadi menyebabkan ia koma dan Kaki kanan Tao patah. Namun,Tao sudah bangun dan sayangnya,Heechul tak dapat bangun lagi dari komanya. Ia tidur, _selamanya_  
Tao dengan kursi roda nya menangis di pemakaman ibunya.

" _Mama.. hiks.. maama"suara parau Tao memanggil ibunya_

Dari kejauhan,Yixing dan Kai menyaksikkan. Kai beranjak maju namun ditahan Yixing

" _Sayang,mau kemana?"_

 _"Tao"_

 _"Eoh?"_

 _"Semua yang bersalah adalah Tuan Kim dan jalangnya. Bukan salah Tao. Tao tidak bersalah. Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Bukankah dia adikku? Dia sangat menyayangi ku sejak pertama aku disini. Tapi,aku mohon eommoni,berbahagialah. Aku akan kembali Ke seoul melanjutkan hidupku. Tanpa Tuan Kim"_

Lalu Kai beranjak. Yixing ingin menangis namun tak bisa,mau bagaimanapun,ia bangga dengan pemikiran sang anak sulungnya. Dan itu kali pertama Kai menyebut Joonmyeon sebagai ' **Tuan Kim'**

" _Mama..hiks"_

 _"Hey,jangan menangis Tao"_

 _"Mama.. mamaku Hyung"_

 _"Iya aku tau,mamamu sudah bersama Tuhan Tao"_

 _"Mama.."_

 _"Tuhan menyayangi mamamu,jadi mama mu pergi lebih dulu"_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Heem. Jadi jangan bersedih ya,Hyung mau berbagi mama denganmu"_

 _"Benarkah hyung?"_

 _"Iya,mamaku juga baik seperti mamamu"_

 _Seribu kali lebih baik,Tao-ya_

 _"Tapi,apa eommoni mu mau dengan anak nakal seperti ku?"_

 _"Tentu saja" suara Yixing tiba tiba dari samping Tao_

 _"Tapi Kai Hyung selalu bilang kalau aku nakal"_

 _"Itu karena kau selalu meminta yang aneh aneh"_

 _"Hehe"_

Tao akhirnya tertawa dari tangisannya. Kai tak bisa membenci Tao seperti membenci Heechul,karena ia terlanjur menyayangi Tao seperti adiknya sendiri

" _Kalau begitu,aku mau ikut bibi Yixing saja"_

 _"Panggil eommoni ku mama atau eommoni,Tao"_

 _"Hmm. Baiklah. Eommoni,bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"_

Yixing tersenyum membelai surai rambut Tao.

" _Tentu_ "

 **Flashback OFF**

Yixing menatap manik mata Kai. Ada sorot mata kebencian. Yixing mengerti hal itu. Selalu mengerti. Lalu tersenyum

" _Arraseo. Kita turun ya"_

Kai tersenyum senang karena Yixing sudah tak membahas hal yang oaling dibenci Kai.

" _Kajja_ "

Kai menggandeng Yixing dengan sangat lembut. Kai turun bersama ibunya kebawah. Tampak semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat kedatangan sang tuan rumah.  
_

Sedangkan Luhan mencari cari kemana sebenarnya Sehun pergi. Dia tidak bilang apa apa,hanya meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

" _Dimana kau koala" geram Luhan_

Luhan mencari ke sudut penjuru ruangan dan akhirnya menemukan Sehun sedang berbincang dengan Chen. _Dia nampak senang sedangkan aku-_

" _Luhan-ah! Disini"_ Chen melambaikan tangan

Luhan tersenyum dan melangkah dipaksakan. Sebenarnya sungguh kebetulan dia dipanggil Chen saat ia mencari Sehun yang ternyata bersama Chen. Namun,ia bingung. Hal apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan dua orang inu nanti nya.

" _Chen-ah"_

 _"Ahh Lu,kebetulan sekali kau disini. Temani Sehun sebentar ya,aku mau ke toilet"_

Luhan mengangguk dan menatap tajam Sehun. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Luhan

" _Waeyo?"_

 _"Kau kemana saja dasar bodoh!"Luhan berbisik_

Sehun terkekeh kecil menyaksikkan kedua mata rusanya melotot

" _Wae? Kau rindu aku?"_

 _"Rindu? Lebih baik merindukan sapi daripada merindukanmu!"_

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **..**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Tbc**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Yeayy! Update nih. di chap ini kayaknya si kai yang jadi pemeran nya ya? Hehe gapapa yaa. Selamat Weekend dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!**


	12. Chapter 12

Rated : T/M  
Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship,drama,hurt  
BoyXBoy  
Dont like Dont Read

.  
 **NB: Zhang Yi Xin** g-GS  
 **Kim** **Hee** **Chul-GS**

.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Luhan sedang mengambil minuman di meja panjang yang terdapat di tengah tengah ruangan. Kediaman Kim tidak menyediakan minuman beralkohol karena yang perpesta adalah anak anak yang masih dibawah umur.

"Kau Luhan kan?" Tanya seseorang tinggi dan sangat tampan

Luhan terkejut dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menghormati seseorang itu. Seseorang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk dibalas senyum juga oleh Luhan

"Annyeonghaseyo Kris Sunbaenim"

Luhan tau Kris adalah kakak dari Sehun. Tak salah ada salah satu bentuk wajah Sehun yang terbentuk dalam wajah Kris. Namun,Luhan berfikir Kris jauh beribu kalilipat lebih baik dari si Sehun yang berwajah _ahjussi itu_. Astaga Luhan,sudah berapa banyak selama ini umpatan mu pada Sehun?

Gosip yang beredar bahwa kakak beradik dari Oh ini sangat dingin dan susah untuk di dekati. Luhan tak menyangkal hal itu,karena saat ia pertama kali bertemu Kris,Kris hanya tersenyum miring yang dipaksakan. Sekarang? Bahkan Kris sendiri yang menghampiri nya. Bahkan dengan senyum tulusnya

"Panggil saja Kris Hyung"kata Kris

Kris tersenyum namun Luhan sedikit membelalak. _Benarkah? Benarkah Luhan boleh? Astaga,Mimpi apa Luhan semalam_? Kalau itu yang dibatin Luhan beda dengan ucapan Kris dalam batinnya _'panggil aku Hyung karena kau calon adik iparku Xi Lu Han'_

"Ahh baiklah K-Kris H-hyung"

Luhan masih canggung mengatakan 'hyung' pada Kris. Pasalnya,gosip yang beredar bahwa ia sangat susah untuk didekati. _Ah ini gara gara Luhan sering mendengarkan celotehan gosip dari Kyungsoo dan Chen_.

"Apa jadwalmu liburan nanti kosong? Eum tepatnya awal tahun?"

Luhan sedikit mengingat jadwalnya. _liburan ini,ayahnya dan kakak nya sibuk shooting film perdana. Pastinya ia tidak diajak kemana mana_

"Annimnida."jawab Luhan

Seringai khas milik Kris yang harusnya membuat orang terpana justru menakutkan untuk Luhan. Ya itu karena Luhan jarang melihat seringai khas milik Kris. Luhan lebih sering melihat Kris yang berwajah datar

"Baguslah,aku ada acara di Rumah Kediaman Oh yang berada di Jeju. Maukah kau ikut bersamaku?"tanya Kris

Luhan membelalak. Apa katanya tadi? Mengajak Luhan? Apa ia bermimpi?

"Kalau kau berfikir aku akan mencelakaimu,kau salah. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya karena akan ada orang yang membunuhku,haha. Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu,apa kau bisa datang?"tanya Kris

Luhan mengerjap berulang kali. Kris adalah orang sangat terkenal di bidang entertaiment. Akan banyak polisi bukan kalau sampai ia macam macam pada anak dibawah umur? Baiklah,tak ada salah nya bepergian dengan orang tampan. Kesempatan tidak selamanya datang dua kali.

"Ahh ne sunbaenim. Aku pastikan bisa datang"jawab Luhan

Seringai Kris muncul lagi. _yatuhan itu menakutkan_.

"Baiklah Luhan,aku tunggu ya. Sampai nanti"kata Kris

Luhan mengangguk tersenyum dan menengguk lagi minumannya. Hatinya mengatakan kalau ia akan baik baik saja. Walaupun ia masih bingung dalam rangka apa Kris mengajaknya. Baiklah,ia akan baik baik saja dan berpergian dengan orang tampan tak ada salahnya.

"Hey,kenapa tersenyum sendiri?"

Ahh pria ini. Pria menyebalkan yang mebyebabkan Luhan bisa berada di tempat konyol ini. Sehun. Dengan tatapan dingin nya pada Luhan membuat Luhan geram. _Namja brengsek ini kenapa sangat di idolakan?cih._

"Apa masalah untukmu?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan lalu meminum minumannya. Luhan melihatnya dengan tatapan intens. Sehun,mengapa namja ini seperti berbeda? Dia memang tampan untuk kriteria laki laki. Bahkan sangat tampan.

"Mengapa melihatku sebegitu dalamnya?"

 _Astaga Luhan,kau jauh lebih tampan._ pikir Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunannya

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Baiklah. Kapan aku akan mendapatkan Hak ku Tuan Muda Oh?"

Sehun sedikit tersenyum dengan raut sajah Luhan. Rusa ini sangat tak sabaran. Sehun menyesap lebih dalam minumannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan

"Segera."

Luhan merasakan detak jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat 5 detik yang lalu saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan. _Ini aneh._  
Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum licik menjauhkan wajahnya dari rusa itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang. Seperti nya kau sudah lelah"kata Sehun

Sehun bergerak namun tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan. Sehun sedikit tersentak lalu melihat tangannya,Luhan pun sontak melepaskan pegangan nya pada Sehun saat ia mebyadari bahwa tangannya memegang tangan Sehun. Sehun dapat melihat semburat rona dari pipi Luhan, _apa rusa itu malu?_

"Maaf"ujar Luhan

"Tak apa kalau memang kau ingin bersamaku lebih lama lagi disini"

Luhan tambah merona dibuatnya. _Astaga,namja ini benar benar._

"K-kapan aku bilang begitu? Aku hanya suka disini. Banyak tuxedo bagus seperti punyamu itu."kata Luhan

Sehun sedikit tertawa dan memikirkan _apa yang ia bicarakan? Arah mana yang ia ambil?_ Sepertinya Luhan benar benar malu karena Sehun. _Tapi malu karena apa?_

"Ahh benarkah? Tadi kau bilang tuxedo ku jelek?"

Luhan membelakkan matanya

"Tak bisakah kau diam? Dasar cerewet"

Sehun tersenyum meneguk minumannya.

.  
.

Kai mengambil alih piano yang dimainkan oleh pianis sewaan Keluarga Kim. Sepertinya,Kai sedang berpikir sebelum memainkan piano nya. _yatuhan,sudah berapa lama ia tak disini?_  
Namun dengan segala cara,Kai membuang semua pikirannya dan mulai memainkan piano nya. Alunan lembut instrument karyanya sendiri mengalun di seluruh sudut ruangan menimbulkan suasana haru dan merinding.

Ini sudah lama,Kai tak pernah memainkan musik dengan enyanyi. Namun entah emosi apa yang membawanya hari ini,Kai memainkan musik nya dengan menyanyi. Suara lembut Kai yang sedikit basah sangat terdengar jelas dan indah.

 _ **Kan teramat panjang puisi tuk menyuratkan cinta ini**_  
 _ **Telah habis sudah cinta ini tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia karena telah ku habiskan sisa cintaku hanya untukmu**_  
 _ **Bila habis sudah waktu ini tak lagi berpijak pada dunia,karena tlah kuhabiskan sisa hidupku hanya untukmu**_  
 _ **Aku pernah berfikir tentang hidupku tanpa ada dirimu,dapatkah lebih indah dari,yang ku jalani sampai kini**_  
 _ **Aku selalu bermimpi tentang disaat aku tua masih bersamamu**_  
 _ **Tetap cantik rambut panjangmu.. Meski pun nanti tak hitam lagi..**_  
 _ **Bila musim berganti.. Sampai waktu terhenti.. Walau dunia membenci,ku kan tetap disini..**_

 _ **Gomawo,mianhae,saranghae**_  
 _ **Eommoni..**_

Semua bertepuk tangan atas perfoma dari Kai. Semua terharu,begitupun dengan Yixing. Kai yang terlihat tak bisa mengendalikan emosi nya berlari kecil keluar rumah. Mungkin emosi kini yang menguasai dirinya

Baekhyun tersentuh akan hal itu. Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang mungkin dekat dengan Kai. Baekhyun adalah teman bicara Baekhyun. **Tidak.** Kai justru yang teman bicara Baekhyun. Melihat Kai seperti itu,ia tak tega harus membiarkan Kai seperti itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke tangan kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah tahu,kalau Baekhyun pasti akan meminta untuk keluar sebentar untuk menghibur Kai. _Oh astaga Baekhyun,kalau bukan Kai aku tak masalah._ Chanyeol geram dan menghembuskan nafas kasar

"Hmm"jawab Chanyeol mengangguk.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar dan langsung melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan berlari keluar. Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah kesal pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aih,lihatlah matanya yang sangat berbinar itu. Sebenarnya siapa kekasihnya saat ini?"

Chanyeol bergumam namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Tao,Kyungsoo dan Kris

"Kau harus mengakui kalau dia lebih tampan dari mu"ujar Kris

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah lagi. _Lebih tampan? Cih._

"Lebih tampan apanya? Jelas aku lebih kemana mana dari nya"

Chanyeol menyahut dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Lagi pula,kau ini sensitif sekali. Menjadi kekasih tidak boleh terlalu mengekang kekasihnya"ujar Tao terkekeh

"Ya benar itu,kau terlalu overprotective"kata Kyungsoo menyesap minumannya

"Yha,kalau bukan Kai aku tak masalah. masalah nya ini adalah Kai. Kalian tau,aku dan Kai bagaimana"

Chanyeol menyesap minumannya sambil terus memandang pintu keluar.

"Lagi pula kenapa juga kau dan Kai berhubungan seperti Tom And Jerry? Oh Anni. Bahkan Tom And Jerry pernah akur. Sedangkan kalian? Ck"kata Kris

"Bukan aku yang memulai nya,Dia saja yang setiap bertemu denganku sikapnya seperti gadis datang bulan saja. Sensitif sensitif tidak jelas"

Chanyeol membela dirinya. Semuanya tertawa. Membayangkan,bagaimana dulu Chanyeol menjadi seorang _player_ dan sekarang,ia harus kesal karena kekasihnya dekat dengan namja lain.

"Kau harus memaklumi nya."kata Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak tau kalian ini berpihak pada siapa"gumam Chanyeol

"Kami hanya membantumu"ujar Tao terkekeh.

Chanyeol menyesap minumannya lagi dan menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya.

"Bahkan disaat aku tak butuh bantuan. Ck"

Tao Kris dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau tertawa melihat si lesung pipi berdecak kesal berulang kali.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **..**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Malam sebelum keberangkatan Luhan bersama Kris ke rumah Kediaman Oh yang ada di Jeju. Luhan mendapat pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal pada ponselnya

 **From : XXX**

 **Annyeonghaseyo Luhan-ssi. Ini aku Kris. Jadi kita akan bertemu di Bandara besok ya? Tenang saja,ada anak buah ku yang akan menyambutmu.**

Ahh ternyata dari Kris. Luhan langsung menyimpan nomor Kris dan membalasnya

 **To : Kris Sunbae yang Tampan**

 **Ne. Khamsahamnida.**

Besok akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat menyenangkan. Pikir Luhan yang semakin larut dalam tidurnya.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Keesokkan nya,Luhan sudah berpamitan pada Hyekyo. Dan tanpa disangka sangka,Hyekyo sudah sangat mengizinkan karena ada seseorang tampan yang tinggi meminta Izin lebih dulu. Hyekyo lupa namanya. Ia hanya menyebut kan kalau orangnya tinggi dan sangat tampan. Ahh ya,Kris ternyata orang yang sangat perhatian.

Luhan langsung membawa kopernya dan memasuki taksi yang juga sudah dipesan oleh Kris. Ahh. Luhan bagaikan ratu. _Ahh tidak. Raja_ lebih tepatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama,Luhan sampai dan disambut oleh dua wanita tinggi yang sangat cantik tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan juga membalas senyumannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo,anda Luhan-ssi? Benarkan?"

"Ne,saya sendiri"

"Ahh baiklah,mari ikut kami,Oh Pd-nim sudah menunggu anda"kata si cantik yang bermata besar

Luhan mengikuti mereka. Astaga,Kalau ia terlahir kembali,ia berdoa agar bisa menjadi kekasih Kris yang sangat tampan dan baik hati ini.

Dan saat Luhan sudah 10 meter berjarak dengan Kris, _hey Kris bahkan bisa dilihat dari jarak 100 meter pun_. Luhan menyipitkan matanya. _Itu seperti..- Koala,Sehun?_ Tunggu. Astaga, _itu benar Sehun._ Untuk apa ia disini?! Dan siapa juga itu yang bertubuh pendek? _Astaga,itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo! Oh asataga,sebenarnya ini acara apa? Kenapa banyak orang disini? Apa semacam double date? Anni. Orang orang ini terlalu banyak untuk dianggap Double date!_

Luhan meneruskan jalannya dengan memasang wajah datarnya. Astaga,mimpi buruk namanya

"Ahh Luhanna,akhirnya kau datang!"

Chen menyahut melambaikan tangannya. Ekspresi Luhan tetap saha datar. Bahkan orang berisik tak kalah diajak kesini. Astaga.

"Hmm"jawab Luhan mengangguk.

"Tak tahukah kau waktu? Lamban sekali"kata Sehun.

Luhan memandang sinis Sehun. Inikah maksud perkataan Kris tentang **_akan ada orang yang membunuhnya jika ia mencelakai Luhan?_** Ahh anni. Sejak kapan si Koala itu memperdulikan nadib Luhan? Bahkan ia saja tidak peduli ekspresi Luhan.

Luhan langsung mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo memeluknya dari samping. Mengabaikan Chen yang iri pada sahabat nya itu.

"Yha,Luhan. Kenapa kau tak memelukku juga? Aku jauh lebih manly dari si pororo itu"gerutu Chen

"Tidak mau. Kau jelek"sinis Luhan

"Kau dengar? Kau jelek Jongdae-ssi. Dan berhentilah memanggilku pororo jika kau ingin selamat"geram Kyungsoo

Chen berdecak kesal

"Dan berhentilah memanggil formal padaku jika kau ingin selamat"

Oke,Chen dan Kyungsoo sama sama melemparkan tatapan kesalnya satu sama lain. Terlihat ada dua bodyguard menggendong seseorang dan menghampiri Kris. _yang digendong seperti..-_

"Maaf tuan,kami sudah membawa nya,lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Kata sang bodyguard berambut pirang

"Baiklah,masukkan saja ke pesawatku lebih dulu,lalu kalian bisa pergi."

Luhan membelalak. astaga, _itu Chanyeol sunbaenim!_ Apa ini rencana menculik Chanyeol? Setahu Luhan,Chanyeol sudah berulang tahun beberapa pekan lalu

"Apa kau ingin tahu,kenapa si idiot itu digendong oleh bodyguard dari Kris sunbaenim?"tanya Kyungsoo memandang kepala Luhan yang masih ada di bahu nya

Luhan mengangguk

"Si idiot itu sedang merajuk pada adikmu karena Jongin sunbaenim. Dan ia tak mau diajak kemana mana oleh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chen jelekmu itu merayu rayu Kris agar kakakku yang idiot itu agar ikut. Terpaksalah seperti ini."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Dia tidak mau semakin bingung. Sudahlah ia sudah disini. _Hwaiting Lu!_

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Dipesawat semua menyiapkan diri masing masing. Seperti Kris yang sibuk membenahi barang nya dan barang Tao,Tao yang sibuk membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik,Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya,Kai yang mendengarkan musik,Kyungsoo yang membaca buku masak,Chanyeol yang tertidur dan lain lain. Namun,apakah kalian tahu kalau Xiumin juga ada disini?

"Yha Xiumin Hyung,bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Bukankah film perdana mu sangat padat jadwalnya? Dan mengapa bisa kau kenal Kris sunbaenim"

Luhan yang baru menyadari ada nya Xiumin langsung mengujaninya dengan segala pertanyaan yang terbesit di benaknya. Xiumin sedikit tertawa dan mulai bercerita

"Jadi begini,aku hanya mengakali mu kalau aku dan appa sibuk untuk shooting film perdana ku. Dan mengapa aku bisa disini? Tentu saja si tiang listrik itu yang mengundangku. Kalau masalah bagaimana bisa kenal,ya tentu saja kami dulu satu sekolah dari sd sampai ke Sma."

Luhan dibuat kesal lagi,astaga,berapa banyak ia bodoh di hari yang masih pagi ini?

"Kris bahkan sama seperti kebiasaannya dulu,terlambat karena gadis cantiknya,aih. Bahkan aku harus menunggu nya 20 menit tadi"

"Aku tidak cantik Hyung"omel Tao

Tunggu. Jika bukan Kris yang kerumahnya,lalu siapa yang kerumahnya. Luhan menatap Sehun,lalu mendapati ada nama nya di kursinya. Ia merasa kesal karena hari ini ia harus sial berulang kali.

"Heh Geser. Aku juga mau duduk"kata Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk dan beralih tempat tanpa mengabaikan oandangan nya dari ponselnya.

"Apa tadi kau yang kerumahku?"tanya Luhan memberanikan diri.

Sehun sedikit menoleh pada Luhan.

"Hm'm. Hanya sebentar untuk berpamitan pada eomma mu"jawab Sehun kembali fokus pada Ponselnya

"Ohh. Padahal eomma bicara ia tinggi dan tampan,kenyataannya tak meyakinkan"gumam Luhan pelan

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"tanya Sehun tak mendengar gumaman Luhan

"Aku akan senang disini"jawab Luhan memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

Saat setengah perjalanan,Chanyeol mengerjap berulang kali. Ia bangun dan kaget. Ia memakai Pyama dan banyak orang disini. Lalu ia melompat dari posisi nya dan berteriak teriak tidak jelas karena ia merasakan berpusing beberapa kali.

"Yha yha,aigoo. Ini kenapa bergerak semua? Yak! Aku dimana !"

Chanyeol berteriak teriak sendiri menyadari dirinya di atas udara.

"Aih dia berisik sekali"gumam Kai

"Kau sedang ada di pesawat"jawab Sehun

Chanyeol membelalak

"Mworago? Pesawat? Yak! Aku sudah bilang tak ingin ikut!"

Chanyeol masih tak mengerti dengan semuanya.

"Sudahlah,aku yang menginginkanmu ikut. Duduk dan nikmatilah"kata Chen

"Bagaimana bisa aku menikmati kalau aku seperti ini?! "

"Nikmatilah idiot. Aku sudah membawakan barang barangmu. Diamlah"gerutu Kyungsoo

Chanyeol duduk lemas tak berdaya,habis sudah rencananya mendiamkan Baekhyun kali ini.

.

.

Sesampai di kediaman Keluarga Oh,semua nya membawa barang barang nya masuk. Kris membawa lembaran kertas yang berisi daftar nama roomate yang akan menemani tidurbmasing masing dalam seminggu kedepan.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik baik. Aku tak suka mengulang perkataanku."

Semuanya tampak serius kecualu Chanyeol. Hanya mengumpat tiada henti.

"Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo,Chen dengan Xiumin,Kai dan Chanyeol,Sehun dan Luhan,aku dan Tao. Tak ada protes"kata Kris.

"Yha yha yha. Apa lagi ini? Kenapa aku tidak sekamar dengan kekasihku?"gerutuan Chanyeol datang pertama kali.

"Tak ada kekasih kekasihan. Ini tidak acara berkencan"jawab Kris.

"Yha yha. Lalu kalian apa?"tanya Chen menunjuk Kris dan Sehun

"Yha. Sejak kapan aku berhubungan dengan Tao?"kesal Kris

"Tak bisakah aku sekamar dengan Luhan sunbaenim saja? Biar kau sekamar dengan Sehun Hyung?"gerutu Tao

"Tak bisa panda. Dikarenakan aku sudah bosan tidur dengannya dari kecil"jawab Kris.

Tao berdecak kesal dalam mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dengan namja yang selalu mengatakan cinta pada nya?

"Aku juga tak pernah mengatakan aku berhubungan dengan Luhan"sergah Sehun

"Ahhh Hyung,tetap saja aku ingin sekamar dengan Baekhyun"kata Chanyeol

"Siapa yang merengek cinta kalau sudah begini? Dan kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan koala itu? Aish jinja"gumam Luhan

"Sudahalah Hyung,sini aku bawakan tasmu. Biar aku yang menaruh barang bawaanmu dikamar."kata Kyungsoo menyambar tas milik Chanyeol

"Ahh molla,baekkie ayo kuantar. Jangan menolak! Atau aku akan marah lagi"kata Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Tunggu,aku belum selesai bicara"jata kris

Semua berhenti dengan umpatan nya masing masing dan mendengarkan Kris yang akan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"masing masing kamar aku beri privasi. Jadi,kalau kalian butuh privasi,kalian bisa pencet tombol merah,itu membuat kamar kalian kedap suara. Dan kembali pencet jika kalian sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Setiap ada lampu hijau diatas televisi,itu berarti ada pemberutahuan yang menandakan ada yang mengetuk pintu. Mengerti?"

Semua mengangguk dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

 **..**  
 **.**  
 **..**  
 **.**  
 **..**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Tbc.**

 **Hay gue balik lagi. Gimana sama chap yang ini? Hehe. Thankyou. Keep rcl.^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Rated : T/M  
Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship,drama,hurt  
BoyXBoy  
Dont like Dont Read

* * *

CHAPTER 13

* * *

Kyungsoo yang membawa barang barang Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kakaknya. Lagi pula,Chanyeol tidak akan mau menyiapkan karena memang ia tak siap sejak awal.

"Aih,kenapa aku harus perhatian dengannya,sedangkan di peduli denganku saja tidak"gerutu Kyungsoo meletakkan baju Chanyeol ke lemari.

Kyungsoo mengelap keringatnya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Persetan dengan barang barang mu Park! Siapkan saja sendiri!"

Kyungsoo melihat tas ransel Chanyeol dengan kesal. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya tadi. Namun mungkin karena ia terlalu lama duduk,kaki nya oleng dan terjatuh.

"Arghh"

Kyungsoo memandang kakinya. Tanpa disadari,ia pun mencoba berdiri. Namun

 **brugh.**

Kyungsoo kembali merintih. Dia terjatuh lagi bukan karena kakinya oleng. Melainkan ia menubruk sesuatu yang keras. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Namja dingin itu. Namja yang ia benci karena kesombongannya. Musuh kakaknya. Kai. Matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Kai. Kai tidak merespon dan melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan. Mencoba berdiri dan kembali berjalan.

"Dia tidak punya rasa peduli sama sekali."gumam Kyungsoo

.

.  
.

Malam itu di Kediaman Oh yang berada di Jeju,semuanya berkumpul di ruang tamu dengan kesibukannya sendiri sendiri. Chanyeol yang dari tadi gelisah sepertinya perutnya sudah mulai kosong. Chanyeol masih memasang wajah jelek nya karena masih sedikit merajuk,walau jauh di hatinya,ia suka disini. Tenang.

"Kris Hyung,aku lapar"kata Chanyeol menggerutu.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop. Menatap Chanyeol dan menatap semuanya

"Aku akan menelfon maid untuk kesini"kata Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai sedikit tersenyum

"Kris Hyung,bagaimana kalau aku yang masak?"tanya Luhan tiba tiba

Semuanya membelalak ke arah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan polos. Luhan memang tidak pernah belajar memasak dari maid ataupun eomma nya,tapi ia sangat yakin ia bisa memasak.

"Mworago? Kau bisa memasak?"tanya Kyungsoo

Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Chen pun seakan tak percaya kata Luhan barusan. Luhan berdecih kecil

"Bagaimana bisa kalian meragukan ku. Ohh ayolah"rengek Luhan

Semua nya masih mengerjap memahami Luhan. Luhan memberikan angelic eyes nya untuk semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Kris pun mengerjap dan berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana

"Ya baiklah. Bahan sudah ada di dapur."kata Kris.

Luhan bersorak senang sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap Luhan dengan tertawa. Luhan tersipu malu dan terkekeh kecil. Ia sempat meluhat mata Sehun mengamati nya dengan tertawa. Entah mengapa,hatinya menghangat saat melihat tatapan dari namja tampan itu. _Mungkin aku sudah gila._ Luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Luhan menuju dapur disusul Kyungsoo

"Mungkin aku harus ikut dengannya"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur mengikuti langkah Luhan.

Semua menatap Kris saat Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah tak tampak

"Mwo? Kenapa kalian semua meluhatku?"kata Kris

Sehun memicingkan matanya pada Kris,sebenarnya Kris tau,tapi ia bungkam. Karena tak hanya Sehun yang memandang nya tajam,melainkan seisi ruangan memandangnya

"Oh yatuhan,bahkan aku yang sahabatnya saja belum pernah meminum air yang ia masak"kata Chen memegang dadanya.

"Kau yakin ia bisa?"tanya Tao

"Entahlah"lirih Kris.

Semua melempar bantal kearah Kris kecuali Baekhyun. Bahkan Xiumin yang paling keras

"Yak Oh Yi Fan! Dasar kau namja gila!"teriak Xiumin

Kris menyingkirkan semua bantal dari muka nya

"Yak! Kita lihat saja. Aku yakin ia bekerja keras"kata Kris kesal.

Semua nya mendengus kesal dan lebih menonton film yang ada di Layar kaca besar ruangan itu.

.

.

 _"Yak Luhan! Pelan jangan banyak banyak!"_

Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema sampai ke ruang keluarga. Semua melihat sisi dapur tanpa ada yang berani mengintipnya

 _"Luhan! Lakukan dengan benar.. yaa yaa seperti itu.. aduh bukan seperti itu! Yhaa! Itu kebanyakan"_

Semua terkekeh saat mendengar Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdebat di dapur. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan,seisi rumah lainnya tidak mau tahu dan lebih memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya?"gumam Sehun.

"Hahaha. Entahlah. Aku yakin wajah mereka akan lucu"kata Baekhyun

"Aigoo.. Mereka seperti berdebat dia arena pemilu saja"kata Chanyeol

"Luhan Hyung daebakida"kata Tao

Sedangkan Kai hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya dan menatap layar kaca di depannya walaupun ia tak tau apa yang ia tonton.

 _"Kyungsoo-ya jangan cerewet cerewet! Aduh. Jangan terlalu memasukkan cuka !"kata Luhan_

 _"Kyungsoo.. aduhh kau ini"kata Luhan lagi_

Semua nya semakin tertawa. Keributan di ruangan ini sepertinya tak sebanding keributan yang ada di dapur sana. Semua nya tertawa mendengar tingkah lucu Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian semua sudah berada di meja makan. Chanyeol tampak girang melihat makanan yang sangat cantik rupanya. Wahh adiknya ini sangat pandai,hm Luhan Juga.

"Wahh. Bolehkah sekarang?"tanya Chanyeol berbinar

"Silahkan,kami mempersilahkanmu lebih dulu"jawab Kris.

Chanyeol semakin semangat dan menyumpit kan sepotong telur dadar ke dalam mulutnya.

 **Uhukk..uhukk..**

 _"Astaga,ini telur dadar atau ikan asin? Yaampun asin sekali"_ batin Chanyeol

Sehun yang pertama kali tertarik untuk makan,mengurungkan niatnya. Astaga,bagaiman rasa masakan itu kalau Chanyeol yang berselera makan buruk saja merespon dengan buruk masakan itu. Membayangkan betapa aneh cita rasa masakan itu,membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. Luhan melihat Sehun mengernyit

"Kau tak makan?"tanya Luhan

"Emm. Tidak aku tadi sudah kenyang makan roti bersama Kai. Ya kan Kai? Kau lama sekali"jawab Sehun.

Benarkah ini Sehun? Kau berbicara terlalu banyak dalam kalimatmu.

"Ahh begitu?"kata Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

Oh ya tuhan. Sehun tak bisa melihat wajah itu entah mengapa. Dia tidak kuat melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu walaupun ia hanya akting. Luhan memang aktor yang baik

"Hm. Baiklah aku akan makan sedikit"kata Sehun.

Sehun menyendokkan telur dadar ke dalam mulutnya.

 **Ehem.**

 _"Oh astaga,ini membuat ususku hancur"_ batin Sehun.

Luhan berbinar saat Sehun mau memasukkan makanannya. Sungguh,Luhan sangat senang saat Sehun menghargai nya. Luhan senang Sehun saat berkata baik pada nya. Namun, _astaga Luhan_. Kau ini kenapa?

"Bagaimana Sehun?"tanya Kris mengejek.

Sehun sedikit geram menjawa

"Hmm.. lumayan"jawab Sehun.

Ahh asin. Sehun tidak kuat asin lagi. Ia menaruh piringnya dan beranjak meninggalkan semuanya yang tengah terpaksa makan dari intruksi Kyungsoo.

"Ahh aku kenyang sekali"kata Sehun pura pura.

Padahal Sehun yang dari tadi belum makan sangat lapar. Tapi untuk merasakan makanan asin itu? Ahh tidak.

Chen mulai memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya. Dia tak sabar menikmati makanan buatan sahabat sahabatnya. Terutama masakan Kyungsoo. Ah itu pasti enak. Pikir Chen

Chen mendelik saat merasakan masakannya

"Uhuk.. Astaga,apa selera kalian seburuk ini? Astaga. Ini sangat asin demi tuhan"kata Chen tanpa basa basi.

"Kami tahu"jawab Luhan polos

Semuanya mendelik ke arah Luhan sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menahan tawa nya disamping Luhan. Sungguh Luhan sangat polos.

"Aku sudah memasak yang baru. Aku ambilkan sebentar ya"kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan yang sudah ia siapkan tadi saat ia dan Luhan mengetahui masakannya hancur

"Tak apa."jawab Kris

"Itu karena Kyungsoo terlalu banyak menggunakan kecap asin"kata Luhan membela diri

"Yha siapa suruh yang terlalu banyak memberi garam hah?"gerutu Kyungsoo membawa nampan berisi makanan yang layak.

Semua makan makanan yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersipu malu dan merasa tak enak telah membuat makan malam ini kacau. Sehun melihat itu sedikit mendecih namun juga menahan senyumnya. Mata Luhan sangat indah saat tersipu seperti itu. Ia ingat saat Joohyun datang dan memasakkan untuknya. _Astaga Sehun! Apa yang kau pikirkan!_ Sehun mencoba memikirkan yang lain agar tak kembali mengingat kenangan nya bersama Joohyun

"Luhan kau sudah ingin menikah?"tanya Kris tiba tiba

"Uhuk"Sehun tersedak air

"Heh?"gumam Chen

"Nde?"tanya Luhan

Kris tertawa menunjukkan giginya. Astaga dia benar benar polos. Semoga Sehun tak salah pilih

"Kata orang,jika memasak terlalu asin mereka sudah ingin cepat cepat menikah"jawab Kris

Semua membelalak termasuk Sehun. Kris melihat adiknya sekilas. Sehun memberi tatapan galak pada Kris karena bertanya yang macam macam. Kris hanya berpura pura tak melihat Sehun. Luhan tersipu lagi. Pipinya merona bagaikan tersengat matahari

"Ahh. Anni. Bahkan aku belum mencari wanita yang tepat untuk ku jadikan pacar"jawab Luhan polos.

Kris tertawa terbahak bahak sedangkan Sehun tersedak air liur nya sendiri. Wanita? Apa dia masih memikirkan wanita?

"Uhuk"

"Yha Sehunnie,kenapa kau banyak sekali tersedak?"tanya Chen menuangkan air putih ke gelas Sehun

Sehun melihat sinis kakaknya. Sedangkan Kris hanya tertawa terbahak bahak. Chanyeol sempat terkejut dan memamerkan gigi putihnya

"Benarkah? Apakah kata orang tua begiti Hyung?"tanya Chanyeol berbinar

Kria menoleh ke arah Chanyeol

"Hm'm kurang lebih"jawab Kris mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya

"Hah kalau begitu,Baekhyun masaklah dengan sangat asin. Dengan begitu menandakan kau segera ingin menikah denganku. Lalu kita bisa menikah secepatnya"kata Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang sedang minum air putih langsung saja tersedak. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sinis. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membalas tatapan kekasihnya dengan tatapan polos tanpa dosa

"Hahahaha"tawa sisi ruang meja makan.

Baekhyun tersipu malu dan menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan sangat keras. Chanyeol meringis akibat ulah Baekhyun barusan

"Ahh appoyo"kata Chanyeol memegang kakinya. Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol sarkratis.

Malam itu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Semua kembali kekamar karena mengingat perjalanan tadi sangat melelahkan terutama bagi Chanyeol. Beruntung kamar ini sangatt besar dan memiliki dua kasur big size. Sehingga Chanyeol tak perlu berbagi kasur dengan si hitam dan dingin itu. Chanyeol yang sedang bermain ponsel dengan selimut menutupi sebagian badannya melihat ke arah pintu. _Dimana kkamjong itu? Apakah jangan jangan ia ke kamar Baekhyun? Ck._ Chanyeol berdecak.

 _Krekk.._

Pintu kamar mandi kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Chanyeol bisa merasakan nafasnya lega,karena pikiran tentangnya pada Kai meleset. Chanyeol melihat Kai tidur dengan celana piama dan kaos hitam. Dia melihat punggung Kai.

"Yha,kau tak perlu menjadi orang asing disini. Aku tau dari Chen kalau kau selalu tidur toples"kat Chanyeol pada Kai. Lebih tepatnya punggung Kai.

"Aku memang orang asing di kamar ini"jawab Kai lalu merebahkan dirinya di Kasur yang sangat nyaman itu.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal lalu meletakkan ponselnya keras dan menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut dan mengahadap yang berlawanan dengan Kai. _Seminggu akan berlalu cepat Chanyeol._

sedangkan Kris mengunci kamarnya dan menyalakan privasi kamarnya. Tao yang sedang membaca buku dikasurnya kaget akan tingkah Kris.

"Kris-ah! Kenapa kau nyalakan privasi?"kesal Tao

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum mendekati Tao

"Yha yha,apa yang kau lakukan?"gerutu Tao menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris

Kris tertawa menaikkan selimut Tao.

"Tak apa. Aku tak akan menyakiti anak dibawah umur. Tidurlah. Jaljayo"kata Kris mencium pipi Tao lalu melesat ke ranjangnya sebelum Tao memukulnya dengan buku.

"Yha!"teriak Tao.

Namun dengkuran sudah terdengar dari nafas Kris. Tao melihat punggung Kris yang sangat nyaman untuk siapapun. Tanpa sadar Tao tersenyum memejamkan mata.

"Jaljayo Kris Hyung"gumam Tao.

Sayangnya,Kris tak bisa mengabadikan moment saat Tao memanggilnya Hyung karena ia sudah tertidur.

"Jadi kau sudah berteman dengan adikku lama Jongdae-ssi?"tanya Xiumin

Beda dengan yang lainnya,Xiumin dan Chen larut dalam obrolan mereka. Mereka saling mengahadap dikasur mereka dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian badan mereka.

"Jangan panggil aku Jongdae-ssi. aku tidak suka"rengek Chen

Xiumin tertawa melihat tingkah Chen. Ternyata Dia sama kekanakan nya dengan Luhan. Pikir Xiumin

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"tanya Xiumin

Chen nampak berpikir. Ia menjentikkan jarinya

"Chen-ah saja atau Chennie juga boleh haha"kata Chen

Xiumin mengangkat alisnya dan ikut tertawa

"Bagaiman bisa aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Kita belum akrab dan kalau aku memanggilmu begitu,kau memanggilku apa?"tanya Xiumin

Chen nampak berpikir lagi

"xiuminnie? Xiumin-ah? Uminnie? Minnie? Xiumin noona? Umin noona?"tanya Chen menggoda

Xiumin tampak terkejut dan melebarkan mata

"Xiumin noona? Yang benar saja!"kata Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya

Sedangkan Chen hanya tertawa sangat kencang dibuatnya

"Kau mau aku panggil Hyung? Yang benar saja! Itu sangat tak pantas noona! Hahaha"tawa Chen meledak

Xiumin sebenarnya kesal,namun akhirnya ia larut dalam tawa bersama Chen malam itu. Sungguh mereka seperti nya cepat akrab dalam semalam.

Tidak ada hal yang dilakukan dikamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena mereka sudah tidur dengan tenang dan tanpa masalah.

Sedangkan dikamar Luhan dan Sehun nampak ribut dan gaduh karena ulah mereka sendiri

Sehun mengunci kamar dan menyalakan privasi nya. Sehun melepas baju atas nya dan mengambil handuk

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan mendekat!"kata Luhan menutupi muka nya

Sehun mengernyit sedikit menahan tawa nya

"Mwo? Dasar byuntae. Aku medekat saja tidak. Aku ini akan mandi! Aish jinjaa"kata Sehun lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya

Luhan membuka kedua tangannya dan memegang pipinya. _astaga. Ia tersipu._ Luhan melihat pintu kamar mandi. Terdengar gemercik air mengalir di dalam kamar mandi.

"Astaga,apa yang aku katakan tadi? Dasar Luhan bodoh"

Luhan merutukki dirinya sendiri dan memukul kepalanya sendiri. _Salah sendiri kenapa buka baju harus di sini?cih_. Luhan melihat pintu kamar mandi dan mendecih sendiri. Luhan menutup badannya dengan selimut.

 _Grep.._

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Oh sehun! Ah lepaskan!"kata Luhan berusaha melepaskan cengkaraman Sehun yang tiba tiba mengambil alih tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam selimut Luhan. Sehun memejamkan mata sambil terus memeluk Luhan. Malam ini,Sehun tak peduli ia siapa. Ia sungguh ingin berdekatan dengan rusa itu

"Aku kedinginan"jawab Sehun pelan.

"Yak! SEHUN! LEPASKAN! pemanas nya tidak mati dan tidak rusak!"kata Luhan mencengkram tangan Sehun

Sehun masih terpejam mengunci seluruh tubuh Luhan. Ia hanya ingin berdekatan. Sungguh. Tak ingin apa apa

"Sudahlah tidur saja. Aku lelah"lirih Sehun yang tak membuka matanya.

Luhan yang masih memunggungi Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Baiklah. Hanya begini. Ia tak akan macam macam bukan? Saat Luhan mulai terpejam dan mengantuk,Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan kembali memeluknya. Luhan ingin memprotes tingkah Sehun itu namun sepertinya badannya sudah sangat lelah dan tak bisa diajak komrpomi. Jadilah malam itu Sehun dan Luhan tidur dengan posisi berpelukan.

* * *

 **Tbc. Gimana chap yang ini? Membosankan ya? Mianhaeyo:")**  
 **See you next chap yaaa❤ paypay.**


	14. Chapter 14

Rated : T/M  
Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship,drama,hurt  
BoyXBoy  
Dont like Dont Read

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Sinar matahari pagi mengusik rusa ini dari tidurnya. Luhan berusaha meregangkan ototnya namun ia tersadar,kalau ada lengan kekar yang memeluknya. _Sehun? Kenapa ia bisa disini? Astaga,ia memeluknya?!_

"Ahh ya benar,dia semalam berbuat gila"gumam Luhan.

Luhan ingin melepaskan diri sebelum ia melihat wajah damai Sehun sedang tidur. Astaga. Betapa polosnya Sehun saat begini. Ia sangat tampan dan tiada yang mengira kalau dia dingin dan sedikit _brengsek_. Luhan menggerakkan tangan nya ke wajah Sehun,namun gerakannya terhenti karena Sehun bergerak dengan alisnya bertaut. Luhan yang tadi tak sadar dan hampir termakan pesona _Oh Sehun_ kini berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun

"Yak Oh Sehun! Cepat bangunlah! Badanku sudah keram semua!"gerutu Luhan

Luhan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun sebelum melihat kening Sehun berkerut dan memeluknya lebih erat. Oh astaga,ini sangat aneh. Luhan tetap meronta sebelum Sehun meracau dalam tidurnya

"Jangan.. jangan pergi. Aku mohon... apa salahku? Jangann.. jangan!"kata Sehun

Luhan menaikkan alisnya. Mimpi buruk kah ia? Sepertinya iya. Karena Luhan melihat keringat mengucur deras di dahi Sehun. Luhan iba melihatnya. Serapuh kah itu dibalik sifatnya yang Dingin?

"Joohyun-ah.."racau Sehun

 **Deg.** Oh astaga. Sehun barusan memanggil siapa? Joohyun? _joohyun yang diceritakan Chen waktu itu?_  
 _ **Sehun meninggalkan Korea karena kekasih nya bernama Bae Joo Hyun meninggalkan nya. Aih gara gara apa ya? Aku lupa. Yang penting dia meninggalkan Seoul tepat 2 hari sebelum pertunangan mereka.**_ Hati Luhan yang semulanya tidak merasa apa apa,kini Luhan merasakan sesak entah kenapa. _Oh yatuhan._ Luhan,kenapa kau ini?

Luhan masih bisa melihat kerutan dalam di kening Sehun. Sehun mencengkram punggungnya erat. Seakan ia tak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti untuknya

"Sstt. Tenanglah. Kau hanya bermimpi"kata Luhan mengusap lembut punggung Sehun.

Entah kenapa,dia ingin membuat Sehun tenang untuk saat ini. Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya entah gara gara apa.

Sehun sudah merasa tenang dan perlahan membuka matanya. Sehun merasakan-..ada tangan yang merengkuh badannya. _Dan astaga,ia juga merengkuh seseorang._ Luhan? Sehun masih berpikir tanpa melepaskan Luhan.  
 _Ah ya benar. Dia yang memaksa Luhan untuk berdekatan dengannya._

Luhan merasakan nafas Sehun mulai teratur dan memberanikan diri melihat Sehun. Luhan mendongak. Dia melihat Sehun menatap lurus pada jendela di samping tempat tidur mereka. Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri namun Sehun kembali menahannya

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Jebal"kata Sehun tanpa menatapnya. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti perkataan Sehun

Jujur. Luhan tidak merasa keberatan saat ini. Justru hatinya sedang membuncah senang karena merasa telah berhasil membuat Sehun tenang.

 _"Oh astaga Lu! Siapa dia bagimu? Dia hanya.. idolamu!ya idolamu! Hatimu hanya milikmu! Dan.. idolamu yang satunya mungkin,Irene"_ Luhan membatin.

Tampak lampu hijau diatas televisi mereka menyala. Langsung saja Sehun melepaskan Luhan dan memencet tombol 'Privacy NonActive' pada remote control kamarnya. Terdengar suara dari balik pintu yang masih dikunci

"Luhan,Sehun! Bangunlah. Mari kita jogging bersama"suara bass Chanyeol terdengar.

"Segera"jawab Sehun sedikit berteriak.

Suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang menjauh pun terdengar. Sehun melihat Luhan yang sudah merona hebat. Setengah mati Sehun menahan dirinya agar tak tertawa di hadapan Luhan. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya

"Mau kemana?"tanya Sehun

"Man-mandi tentu saja"jawab Luhan sedikit sewot.

"Tak menunggu aku?"tanya Sehun menggoda

Luhan membelakkan matanya dan lebih merona lagi.

"Yak yang benar saja!"kata Luhan lalu melesat ke kamar mandi.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat hal itu.

Tao sedang menali sepatu nya lalu berkaca sebentar dengan cermin nya.

"Omoo. Kau tampan sekali Tao"gumam Tao menaikkan rambutnya.

"Tampan darimana?"tanya seseorang yang sangat familier baginya. Kai. Kakak kesayangannya.

Kai memang dibilang sangat dingin melebihi es. Tapi dia tak akan sedingin itu jika sudah bersama Adiknya ini. Walaupun adik yang dilahirkan berbeda rahim dengan dirinya.

"Hyung. Ini masih pagi ya. Jangan membuatku kesal"kata Tao memperingatkan

Kai tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Yha,siapa pula yang menggodamu? Aku bertanya dengan benar mata pandaa"goda Kai mengusak rambut Tao.

Tao menepis tangan Kai dan memberengut kesal

"oh astaga,taukah kau berapa berharga nya rambutku ini? Aigoo."kesal Tao.

Kai tertawa melihat sikap adik bungsu nya itu. Tao yang tadinya kesal kini tersenyum melihat Kai tertawa. _Oh yatuhan,ia sungguh merindukannya_

"Hyung"kata Tao pelan

Kai menoleh dan tersenyum

"Ya?"tanya Kai

Tanpa babibu dan dengan air mata sudah di pelupuk mata,Tao memeluk leher Kai dan menangis di dekapannya.  
Kai sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya ia tersenyum dan memalas pelukan Tao

"Kau tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis Hyung. Dan kau juga tau kalau aku menangis,berarti sesedih apa keadannya. Dan ini,aku merindukanmu hyung. Sangat. Hikss"kata Tao

"Aku tau Tao"balas Kai singkat tapi tersenyum.

"Sehun sunbaenim bisakah kau membantuku? Handuk ku ketinggalan. Tolong ambilkan bisa kah?"teriak Luhan di dalam kamar mandi.

Sehun yang sedang memakai kaos kaki hanya berdecak kesal. Oh astaga,Rusa itu benar benar merepotkan.

"Dimana handukmu?"teriak Sehun

"Koper depan"balas Luhan

Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membuka tas koper Luhan bagian depan. Ia sedikit tertawa melihat celana dalam bergambar rusa manis seperti dirinya. _Oh astaga,kenapa harus di celana dalam?_ sehun terkikik tidak jelas dibuatnya

"Sehun sunbaenim,mana handukku? Astaga lama sekali!"protes Luhan didalam kamar mandi.

"Ahh yaa tunggu. Dasar cerewet"

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Luhan. Luhan sebenarnya tak ingin membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Namun apa boleh buat? Ia tak mau mati kedingingan didalam sana. Luhan membuka sedikit pintunya lalu memberi uluran tangannya.

Sehun sedikit terkekeh lalu memberikan handuk Luhan. Luhan merasa tangan Sehun memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi dari luar.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Mau apa kau?!"teriak Luhan

"Kau ini suka sekali berteriak. Aku hanya ingin menutup pintu. Oh yatuhan"

Sehun melepaskan kenop pintu itu dengan kesal. _Seharusnya aku biarkan saja ia didalam tanpa handuk. Agar saat ia memakai baju,ia masih setengah basah._ gerutu Sehun. Namun apa boleh buat? Sehun tak akan tega seperti itu.

.

Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan turun 15 menit kemudian. Semua tampak senang sedangkan Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan kesal

"Yak! Mana ada jogging mulai jam 6.45 menit? Oh aish jinjja"gerutu Chanyeol berlari kecil mendahului semuanya

Sehun tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal lalu Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Chen

"Ayo mulai"kata Kris.

Semuanya jogging di temani teman biacara sendiri sendiri mulai dari Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun,Kris dengan Sehun,Chen dengan Xiumin,Luhan dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan Tao. Semuanya tampak senang walau mentari pagi mulai meninggi.

"Kau menyalakan privasi mu tadi malam?"tanya Kris sedikit pelan pada Sehun

"Ya."jawab Sehun.

Kris tersenyum melihat adiknya yang sudah mulai membuka diri untuk orang lain. Walaupun orang lain itu namja yang sangat manis dan melebihi cantik.

"Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu?"

Kris menunjukkan seringai nya sedangkan Sehun membelalak hebat

"Kau pikir aku dan dia melakukan apa? Oh astaga,Aku dan dia masih dibawah umur hyung yang benar saja. Aku dan dia hanya berpelukan tadi malam."

Sehun menggerutu melihat Kris yang lebih tinggi.

"Oh astaga,dasar byuntae! Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan itu bermaksud kalian nonton berdua di kamar kah? Atau minum kopi berdua kah? Bercanda kah? Dasar"

Kris membalas gerutuan Sehun sedangkan Sehun tampak salah tingkah,dan menggaruk tenguknya. Sedikit kekehan dari Kris untuk Sehun yang sepertinya mengalami pubertas kembali.

"Hm.. tapi tak apa. Kau mau memeluknya sudah kemajuan bukan?"

Kris melihat Sehun dengan senyum khasnya. Sehun hanya menarik napas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya kemudian meninggalkan Kris sendirian. Kris hanya berdecak kesal karenanya.

.

"Luhan,ngomong ngomong sejak kapan Chen dekat sekali dengan kakak mu itu?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan. Kyungsoo sebenarnya melihat Luhan sangat menggemaskan. Pasalnya dia memakai jaket bergambar rusa dengan sedikit kebesaran. Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati. Menertawakan Luhan yang faktanya lebih cantik dari pada wanita.

"Entahlah. Aku juga baru tau"

Luhan melihat Xiumin dan Chen yang berada di depannya.

"Ahh bukankah Chen cepat akrab dengan orang disekitarnya? Dan aku heran kenapa dia pakai acara memakai masker hitam segala."

Kyungsoo tampak melihat Chen seperti tertawa dalam matanya. Luhan juga melihatnya.

"Hey,ingatlah kalau dia adalah penyanyi kyungie. Dia akan memakai masker itu kemanapun dia pergi kecuali sekolah dan bekerja"

Kyungsoo manggut manggut lalu menatap kebelakang. _Ah namja menyebalkan itu lagi._ Kyungsoo lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan lagi. Luhan tampak bingung perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang tampaknya berubah menjadi sangat kesal.

.

"Kau suka pelajaran apa di sekolah?"

Xiumin bertanya sambil menatap Chen yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.  
Chen tampak berpikir. Lalu ia menatap Xiumin

"Musik tentu saja"

Xiumin terkekeh pelan. _Seingatnya,musik dulu menjadi ekstrakulikuler bukan pelajaran._

"Apa sekarang musik menjadi pelajaran di sekolah?"

Xiumin bertanya dengan tersenyum sedangkan Chen tertawa bodoh menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Hmm.. aku cukup mengenalmu dengan lagu lagu mu. Kau penyanyi yang hebat. Tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu sedekat ini Chen-ssi"

Chen tampak mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Xiumin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Panggilan itu lagi. Baiklah sebagai hukumannya aku akan memanggilmu Xiumin noona okey? Hahaha aaaa Umin noona umin noona. Hahaha"tawa Chen lepas

Xiumin membelakkan mata lalu memukul-mukul kecil lengan Chen. _Oh astaga,dia yanh kekanakkan atau aku yang larut dalam candaannya?_.

.

1 jam kemudian mereka semua sudah kembali ke rumah Keluarga Oh dengan keringat dan rasa lelah luar biasa. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah yang berada di depan televisi besar. Kyungsoo tampak membawa beberapa botol air putih dingin dan semuanya mulai menengguk air putih itu.

"Ahh segarnyaa"kata Chanyeol

"Hmm. Bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita nonton?"tanya Kris

Semua melihat Kris dengan tatapan sulit ditebak. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya minta pendapat

"Arrasseo. Bagaiman kalau film horror?"tanya Chanyeol dengan gigi smirk nya

"Andwae! / Oh Astaga / Jinjja?! / Mwo?!"

Tao,Kyungsoo,Baekhyun,dan Luhan terkejut secara bersamaan. Pasalnya mereka sangat sensitif tentang hal seperti itu. Apalagi Tao. Oh yatuhan. Dia benar benar ingin merajuk  
Kris tersenyum melihatnya. _Oh aish namja namja berwajah wanita ini benar benar menggemaskan._

"Haha sepertinya kalian kehilangan banyak suara nona nona. Cepatlah mandi dan bergegas turun kembali. Aku tak sabar nyaa ingin menonton film hororr"

Chen masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Disusul oleh Kai yang juga naik ke atas.  
Lalu Xiumin yang tersenyum juga segera mandi. Kyungsoo dengan langkah kaki terpaksa juga meninggalkan tempat itu

"Andwaeyo"rengek Tao

Kris melihat sikap Tao yang mulai kekanakan karena menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya. Kris sedikit tertawa melihat sikap Tao

"Tidak apa. Nanti kita juga melihat drama,oke? Nanti akan kubelikan mantek panda. Bagaimana?"tanya Kris

Tao mengangguk walaupun tetap menekuk wajahnya. Kris tersenyum melihatnya

"Baiklah. Cha,kau mandilah lebih dulu"

Tao mengangguk dan menuju keatas.  
Kris menatap Sehun. Mengarahkan dagunya pada Luhan yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu melihat Luhan. _Aish betapa manisnya dia?_

"Kau juga merajuk?"tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng tanpa menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum menahan tawanya

"Arraseo. Kau bisa mandi duluan? Atau aku duluan?"tanya Sehun.

Luhan sangat kesal. Padahal ia sungguh ingin Sehun membela nya seperti Kris tadi. Oh dasar lelaki tidak peka. Tapi tunggu. _Untuk apa Luhan megharapkan itu?_

"Lu? Aish jinjja kalau begitu aku saja yang mandi duluan"kata Sehun saat melihat Luhan tak kunjung mberi jawaban.

Luhan yang tersadar lalu memegang erat tangan Sehun yang akan beranjak. Lalu ia melihat tangannya sendiri dan sontak membuat Luhan melepaskan nya lagi. _Dua kali Lu,dua kali kau memegang tangannya duluan._

"Maaf. Andwae. Kau mandi sangat lama. Aku saja duluan"

Luhan segera cepat ke kamarnya dan menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. _Hah wajahku bisa terbakar_. Luhan mengipas ngipaskan tangannya ke arah kedua pipinya.

Sehun melihat anak tangga yang dilewati Luhan tadi. Terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Sehun tersenyum. _Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Kris kalau ia sudah bisa melupakan dan menemukan pengganti Joohyun? Benarkah itu?._ Sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Mood nya sudah cukup baik untuk saat ini. Dan ia tak ingin merusaknya sendiri.  
Ia dan Kris lalu menuju kamarnya masing masing.

Tinggalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri. Baekhyun tampak mempoutkan bibirnya sedangkan Chanyeol memeluknya dari samping dengan menunjukkan gigi putihnya.

"Yha aku tak akan mempan kau hadiahi senyum dengan gigimu yang berentet rapi seperti itu"gerutu Baekhyun.

"Chagiya.. Jangan merajuk ne?"

Chanyeo mengerjap berulang kali agar Baekhyun tidak merajuk lagi. Namun Baekhyun tetap bungkam tak mau bicara dengan kekasihnya ini. Baekhyun tambah memajukan bibirnya

 _ **Chu~**_

Baekhyun terkejut karena Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya satu detik yang lalu. Chanyeol tampak lebih dulu menghilang dari hadapan Baekhyun dan menertawakannya

"Yak PARK CHANYEOL!Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kemari kau!"

Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol namun Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat sang kekasih mengejarnya dengan kaki mungilnya.

.

Sehun menunggu sekitar 10 menit di kamar untuk bergiliran mandi dengan rusa itu. Sehun menunggu sambil membuka ponselnya. Melihat ada beberapa email yang haus ia balas. Dia menteruskan pesan email itu dan mengirimkannya pada sekretarisnya.  
Tak butuh lama,sang sekretaris menelponnya untuk memastikan

 _"Annyeonghaseyo,sajangnim"_

 _"Ne kau menerima email dari Global Kim yang aku teruskan?"_

 _"Sudah sajangnim. Saya akan mengurusnya"_

 _"Baiklah. Aku tutup."_

 **Tut.**

Sehun kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Dan tanpa sadar,Luhan sudah berpakaian dengan rambut yang masih basah. _Kau menggoda ku Lu?_ Tanya Sehun dalam hatinya. Sunguh dia sempat kehilangan kesadaran saat meluhat Luhan tampak cantik melebihi wanita pada umumnya.

"Dasar. Kau bilang aku yang lama mandi nya,rupanya kau sendiri yang lama sekali mandinya"

Luhan terkekeh sendiri melihat Sehun menggerutu padanya. Luhan juga sempat tersipu beberapa saat namun Luhan tak menyadarinya. Ia akhirnya turun lebih dulu mendahului Sehun

.  
.

10 menit kemudian,mereka sudah berkumpul. Tampak Kris dan Chanyeol sedang berdiskusi memilih film yang baik untuk ditonton. Tampak semua kaset masih segelan. Ya karena kris membelinya baru saat sebelum keberangkatan mereka

"Ini saja Hyung"bisik Chanyeol.

Kris melihatnya. _Train to Busan_. Kris menggeleng

"Kurang seram Yeollie. Yang lainnya saja"jawab Kris pelan

"Kalau ini?"tanha Chanyeol

Kris tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi dia seikit setuju karena itu. _Bushisaba_

"Ini bahasa China. Bagaimana. Tapi ada translate nya"

Chanyeol mengangguk menandakan tak masalah. Baiklah. Hari ini mereka akan menonton _Bunshisaba._ Chanyeol mulai memutar filmnya. Banyak keheningan saat mereka melihat film itu. Hanya Xiumin,Luhan,Baekhyun,Sehun dan Kis yang tak perlu membaca aksara korea karena mereka sudah bisa bahasa mandarin.

Reaksi berbeda beda saat hantu mukai muncul lagi lagi dan lagi

 _"Oh astaga! Huwa! Aish jinjja!"_ _ **-Chanyeol**_

 _"Yha! Yha! ahhh"_ _ **-Baekhyun**_

 _"Sudah kubilang hantu nya itu perempuan Umin Noona. Noona sih bagaimana?"_ _ **-Chen**_

 _"Ya! Mana aku tau. Aku pikir laki laki"_ _ **-Xiumin**_

 _"Huwa! Yha! Oh yaampun.. yha!"_ _ **-Tao**_

 _"..."_ _ **-Kai**_

 _"Oh yatuhann"_ _ **-Kyungsoo**_

 _"Yha sehunna! Sehunna!"_ _ **-Luhan**_

 _"Oh astaga Luhan,kau bisa merusak bajuku! Yak! Lepaskan. Apa seramnya hantu itu astaga"_ _ **-Sehun**_

 _"Aish jeleknya. Ck"_ _ **-Kris**_

 _"Iyuh"_ _ **-Sehun**_

 _"Wooo yaampun. Aih kkamjakiya"_ _ **-Chanyeol**_

 _"Sudah kubilang ini bukan ide yang bagus. Dasar kau malah teriak yang paling kencang!"_ _ **-Baekhyun**_

* * *

 **Tbc^^**  
 **Maaf ya kalo update nya lama. Hehe^^ giaman chap yang ini? Serukah? Keep rcl^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Rated : T/M  
Genre : Romance,comedy,friendship,drama,hurt  
BoyXBoy  
Dont like Dont Read

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Hampir semuanya mengeluarkan keringat setelah menonton film seram yang diputar Kris dan Chanyeol. Hanya Kris,Kai dan Chen yang tidak mengeluarkan keringat. Bahkan Sehun pun juga mengeluarkan keringat. Oh astaga,bahkan Chanyeol yang paling bersemangat tadinya juga mengeluarkan keringat. Bahkan mungkin yang paling banyak setelah Tao.

"Mau nonton lagi?"tanya Kris dengan smirk nya

Tao mendelik kearah Kris dengan muka yang masih penuh dengan keringat

"Kalau sampai ada adegan horror,siap siap saja kau tidak akan melihat sunrise esok hari"

Tao mengancam dengan memicingkan matanya. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh astaga,yang lain berkeringat karena ketakutan aku berkeringat karena ulah rusa jelek ini yang menarik baju ku tiada henti"

Sehun mengomel sambil melirik Luhan yang berada disampingnya. Sebenarnya ia tak sepenuhnya kesal. Malah bisa dibilang ia sangat senang karena rusa itu sangat manja padanya. _Ah,kalau begini,lebih baik menonton film horor saja setiap hari_.

"Ehh-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja"

Luhan menundukkan kepala nya menghindari tatapan Sehun. Malu,merasa tak enak,senang,bingung itulah yang dirasakan Luhan. Ia tak tahu kenapa,tapi yang jelas ia bisa merasakan kalau Sehun bisa membuat Luhan _baik baik saja._ **Oh astaga Luhan,apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Dia hanya idolamu!**

"Sengaja tidak sengaja tetap saja bajuku rusak. Ck. Sudahlah tidak usah bersedih"

Sehun mengomel diselingi sedikit senyum. Bajunya memang mahal. Bahkan untuk ukuran kaos biasa,bisa dibilanh mahal. Tapi,tak masalah bila baju itu rusak atau kusut akibat rusa yanh ada disampingnya ini. _Bahkan tak apa kalau Luhan merusak semua pakaian mahalnya kalau Luhan mau bersikap manja dan menggemaskan padanya._

"Drama saja drama"usul Baekhyun

Chanyeol masih bungkam karena sepertinya ia masih takut membayangkan hantu yang keluar dalam film tadi. Semua melihat Chanyeol yang bersikap _no coment_. Biasanya ia yang paling cerewet akan hal seperti ini.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol-ah? Drama?"

Tanya Kris memilah milah kaset yang berada di tangannya. Chanyeol masih melamun sampai Baekhyun mencubit perutnya. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan yang berlebihan seperti biasa

"Ahh appoyo. Ahh"

 _Oh astaga Chanyeol kau berlebihan_

"Tak usah hiraukan dia. Setel saja Hyung"

Sehun yang menjawab dengan sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang menatap sinis kearahnya. Sehun pura pura tak melihat Chanyeol yang memasang wajah kesal padanya.

Terpampang pembukaan serta judul dari film tersebut; **RAIN(** **비가와** **)**

Semua tampak serius ke televisi yang menampilkan drama tersebut. Ada beberapa tokoh yang menjadi pemeran utama film tersebut. Ada kata kata yang sempat ditangkap dan direkam diotak Luhan.

 _Dan ketika dia menatap kearahku, jantungku serasa berhenti berdegup._  
 _Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya._  
 _Tapi saat itu,aku merasa sangat senang melihatnya._ **-Cho An Ah(pemeran utama)**

Luhan merasa sedikit tersindir dengan kalimat itu. Hei. Kenapa harus merasa tersindir Lu? _Blush_. Luhan merona tepat dikedua pipinya. Membuatnya tampak seperti tersengat matahari.

"Ada apa denganmu?"tanya Sehun pelan

Luhan menggeleng ragu menyembunyikan rona pipinya.  
Sedangkan yang lain juga menangkap masing masing quotes yang ada di drama itu. Baekhyun pun juga sangat senang melihat drama itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan satu quotes yang menarik perhatiannya. Quotes itu dikatakan oleh sahabat pemeran utama film itu.

 _Jangan pernah jatuh cinta saat hujan. Karena ketika nanti kau patah hati,setiap kali hujan turun,kamu akan terkenang dengan kejadian menyakitkan itu. Masuk akal bukan?_ **-Kim So Ra(sahabat pemeran utama)**

Baekhyun bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata saat sang tokoh mengatakan itu. Baekhyun ingin memberi quotes itu pada orang lain. Tapi ia tak tahu quotes itu untuk siapa. Baekhyun menghapus liquid dari matanya dan bersandar di bahu Chanyeol.

Tao memang tak mengeluarkan airmata. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi ia tau,kalau hatinya tersentuh oleh beberapa quotes dalam drama tersebut. Dan ia juga merekam satu quotes dari sang adik dari tokoh utama.

 _segala yang kuinginkan dalam hidup_ **-Cho Yeon Ju(adik pemeran utama**

Tao memandang sekilas kearah Chanyeol yang memberi sandaran bagi Baekhyun. Memang yang Tao inginkan adalah Chanyeol. Ya,yang diinginkan Tao adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol kekasih sahabatnya. Tao menghela napas lalu menghembuskan nya kasar. Lalu menatap kembali drama yang tersetel.

Kai yang paling pendiam diantara yang lain mya dirumah ini. Dia hanya menerima undangan dari guru sekaligus orang yang ia anggap kakak. Kris sudah dianggap sebagai kakak oleh Kai. Juga guru. Karena Kris pernah menjadi guru nya saat di Julliard dan Kai juga semakin dekat dengan Kris karena adiknya,Chen dan adik Kris,Sehun adalah teman kecil. Dia menatap lurus ke drama tersebut.

 _Dan bersamamu,aku bisa melupakan masa lalu. Walaupum hanya sejenak,taoi aku bisa merasakan ketenangan_ - **Lee Jung Soo(lawan main tokoh utama)**

Kai tertawa hambar tanpa suara. Melihat drama seperti itu,itu memang termasuk drama yang sangat membuat haru. Namun sepertinya hati namja berkulit tan ini sudah benar benar beku. Namun kata kata tadi berhasil masuk ke otaknya.

Sehun yang sejak tadi ikut melihat drama itu sedikit mengerutkan kening saat sang lawan main tokoh utama juga mengatakan kata-kata yang lain yang membuat suasana hatinya memburuk

 _Hidup ini sungguh Aneh. Juga tak adil_  
 _Suatu kali hidup melambungkanku setinggi langit. Kali lainnya hidup menghempaskanku begitu keras ke bumi._  
 _Ketika aku menyadari,dialah satu satunya yang paling kubutuhkan dalam hidup ini,kenyataan berteriak ditelingaku. Bahwa dia juga satu satu nya yang tak bisa kumiliki._ **-Lee Jung Soo**

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku nya menembus kulitnya. Matanya menatap marah adegan didepan. Ia tak ingin emosi nya terluap di depan banyak orang segera saja,ia pamit mendahului lainnya

"Aku duluan."kata Sehun beranjak

"Mwo? Mau kemana?"tanya Chen mendongak menatap Sehun yang pucat

Namun Sehun tak berkomentar,ia meneruskan jalannya ke kamar nya. Semua menatap Sehun bingung,namun akhirnya lebih memilih melanjutkan menonton drama. Luhan juga sempat menatap Sehun yang berubah namun ia segera menepis pikirannya,dan seperti yang lainnya melanjutkan menonton drama.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat adik dari lawan pemain utama mengatakan quotes yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _Papa..Mama..Aku mencintainya_ **-Lee Gun Jung(adik dari lawan main utama)**

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan tangan kanan nya dibahu Baekhyun.

 _Katakan padaku! Apa yang dimilikinya yang tak kumiliki?!_ **-Park Taec Yeon (musuh lawan main utama)**

Kris mendecakkan lidah sambil melirik ke arah Tao saat rival lawan main utama sedang berteriak pada pemain utama. _Benar juga,apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol yang tak Kris miliki?_ Kris hanya bisa mendecakan lidah berulang kali.

 _Cinta datang karena terbiasa._ **-Cho Yeon Hwa(kakak pemain utama)**

Xiumin yang sedang menyesap minumannya sedikit tersenyum karena ungkapan kakak pemain utama tersebut. Dia sedikit berpikir bahwa..- _ah! Lupakan Xiumin! Itu tak mungkin!_

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat kata-kata yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

 _Dibawah guyuran hujan senja itu adalah jarak terdekat aku berdiri denganmu selama pertemuan pertemuan pertama kita. Entah kenapa itu membuatku gugup. Aku seperti bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantungku yang cepat,meskipun rintikkan hujan tak kalah gaduh._ **-Jung Kan Ah (kekasih Lee Gun Jung)**

Kyungsoo tersipu merasakan pipinya sangat panas. Ia mengipas ngipaskan tangannya ke pipinya yang chubby. Sampai ia menyadari,sepasang mata menakutkan menatapnya. **Kai.** Namja yang membuat kesal Kyungsoo karena ia sangat sombong. Kyungsoo menatap ke sembarang arah pura pura tak mengetahui. _Mau apa ia lihat lihat?_ Kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Hati Chen sedang berbunga bunga saat mendengar kata kata yang sangat membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Dan itu yang membuat semua namja berparas yeoja disini menangis haru. Namun tak mungkin Chen menangis karena ia saar kalau ia memiliki postur wajah kaum Adam yang sangat tampan

 _True love which only for two person,and no place for the third person. You will never find a reason when love someone. Because a true love comes with no logical reason._ **-Gook Min Wook (sahabat pemeran utama)**

 _Dan Hal yang paling indah dari hujan adalah,karena ia tak takut untuk kembali walau tau rasanya jatuh berkali kali._ _ **Ending.**_

"Hah..."

Luhan,Baekhyun,Xiumin,Kyungsoo dan Tao menghela nafas berat. Mereka merasakan ada kelegaan dalam nafas mereka sehabis melihat happy ending dari drama tersebut. Oh drama yang sungguh mengharukan. Membuat kelima namja berwajah princess ini menangis karena haru.

Kris beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai membereskan dvd nya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jogging dan bermain?"tanya Kris

Semua mengerutkan kening. Mencoba memahami apa maksud Kris

"Pokoknya,kalian besok harus bangun pagi"sambung Kris.

Semua mengangguk dan masing masing beranjak dari tempatnya

"Hyung,apa nanti malam kita akan makan masakan Sungai Han lagi?"ejek Chanyeol

"Luhan! Bukan Sungai han!"kyungsoo meneriakki kakaknya.

Luhan hanya menggaruk hidungnya yang tak gatal. Kris tertawa menatap Luhan.

"Anni. Aku akan pesan makanan malam ini"kata Kris.

Semua bersorak senang sedangkan Luhan hanya menutupi wajah tersipu nya. Dan akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu. _Sehun._ Ia meninggalkan ruangan saat drama nya belum selesai. Ada apa gerangan? Apa dia sakit? Luhan tak mau terlalu larut dalam imajinasi nya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk memastikannya sendiri.

Luhan membuka kamar, _tidak di private_. Berarti Sehun baik baik saja bukan?

Luhan membuka nya amat hati hati. Ia tak melihat Sehun di kamar. Dimana ia? Ia mencoba mencari ke penjuru kamar. Ahh ternyata di Balkon. Luhan menghampirinya dengan ragu. Sehun berdiri di balkom dengan kedua tangan di saku celana nya.  
Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali namun suara serak Sehun memberinya intruksi.

"Ada apa Lu? Kemarilah"

Luhan mendapati suara Sehun berubah menjadi serak luar biasa. _Hah? Apa Sehun masuk angin?_ Saat Luhan membalik badan untuk menatap Sehun,saat itu juga Sehun berbalik arah agar bisa bertemu pandangbdengan Luhan. Mata mereka bertemu. Tak lama. Hanya 10 detik lalu Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.  
Sehun tersenyum. Ia hanya bisa mengatakan dalam hatinya; _bagaimana bisa aku menyukaimu sedangkan aku masih hidup dalam segudang kenangannya?._ Sehun tertawa hambar lalu berbalik memunggungi Luhan lagi.

Luhan mendekati Sehun dengan ragu. Langkahnya kian dekat pada Sehun

"Tak sopan meninggalkam acara saat belum selesai"

Luhan berkata melihat wajah Sehun. Wajah itu damai tapi terkesan dingin. Luhan ingin tahu,seberapa besar hal yang sering dipikirkan Sehun? Ia tak menolak itu. Luhan kian lama kian mengerti. Semakin ia tidak memikirkan Sehun,ia akan semakin penasaran dengan Sehun.

"Benarkah? Apa kau hanya mencari alasan karena terlalu merindukanku?"

Sehun tersenyum lalu menatap Luhan. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat kalau pipi Luhan merona dengan sempurna. Ia semakin imut dan semakin cantik dengan pipinya. Entahlah,senyum Luhan memiliki pengaruh pada diri Sehun. Membuatnya gembira dan membaik. Seakan akan Sehun bisa menghadapi dunia.

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Merasakan hangat nya saat badan mereka menyatu. Saat badan Luhan berada dalam dekapan Sehun,Sehun merasa dirinya utuh kembali. Luhan pun tak menolaknya. Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun yang hangat. Mentransfer segala tetek bengek yang Sehun alami. Luhan tahu,Sehun saat ini sedang tertekan. Namun Luhan tidak tahu,penyebab Sehun tertekan.

"Kau tau? Ayahku sepertinya akan mendapat sekretaris yang sangat cantik. Aish. Aku iri"gerutu Sehun berdecak

Luhan ingin melepaskan diri namun Sehun mendekapnya lebih erat

"bukankah kau juga bisa mencari sekretaris yang cantik dan seksi? Kau kan tampan? Apalagi kau kaya. Pasti banyak yang-"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah?"

Sehun menyela Luhan dengan nada menyelidik. Luhan sedikit mendelik karenanya. _Benar juga,kenapa ia memberikan nada tak suka?_

"An-anni. Aku hanya memberi pendapat"

"Dasar,baru tahu aku memberi pendapat dengan nada berteriak."

Jadilah pertengkaran itu menjadi awal bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan mengerti perasaanya satu sama lain.

 **Kris** dikamarnya sedang memainkan piano dengan tumpukan kertas di atasnya. Tao yang sedang membaca buku merasa bosan. Matanya lelah. Ia memutuskan mencari _ipod_ nya. Nam ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Ia berjalan ke arah Kris.

"Kris-ah,dimana ipod ku? Apa kau tau?"

Tao bertanya pada Kris yang sibuk mencoret coret kertasnya.

"Tidak. Coba cari di tas"

Kris menjawab nya tanpa menoleh kearah Tao. Tao kesal karena ia merasa diacuhkan. Tao memanyunkan bibirnya lucu

"Kau mengabaikanku sajangnim?"

Tao mulai kesal. Kris menoleh kearahnya. Tersenyum saat melihat wajah bosan Tao.

"Kau kenapa? Bosan? Mari duduk. menemaniku saja"

Kris menepuk kursi sebelahnya. Tao memgangguk dan ikut duduk. Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris. Tao memang bukan kekasih Kris. Namun,Tao suka sekali bermanja manja dengan Kris. Bukan karena ia menyukai Kris,namun ia tak memiliki sandaran dan tempat bermanjaan selain Kris dan Kai.

"Kau harusnya membuat liriknya juga. Jangan hanya istrument nya"gumam Tao lalu tertidur.

Kris melihat wajah Tao dengan sendu. _Bukankah menyakitkan jika harus meninggalkan orang yang disayangi?_ Kris teramat mencintai Tao. Kris memberhentikan aktivitasnya dan menggendong Tao kearah kasur. Menyelimuti Tao sampai ke bahu.

 **Chu~**

Kris mencium benda kenyal milik Tao. Kris menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tao. Lalu beralih ke puncak kepal Tao. Melihat Tao tidur dengan damainya.

"Saranghae"gumam Kris

* * *

Tbc sayang:*:*;*

Keep rcl yaaaaaaaaaa

Paypay


End file.
